FateExtintion
by JCameraCV1
Summary: Sesenta años tras la 5ª Guerra del Santo Grial nuevos Masters y Servants son convocados, aún cuando esto debería ser imposible por las acciones tomadas en la guerra anterior. ¿Cuál es la veradera situación tras todas las conspiraciones y sucesos en esta nueva guerra? ¿Quién se alzará con la victoria en esta ocasión?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Extintion**

Prólogo 1:Mei y Archer.

Aquel día era un día normal en apariencia en las proximidades de Londres, la ciudad que acojía a magus de todos los rincones del mundo que se habían afiliado a la institución de _La Torre del Reloj._

La institución les proporcionaba conocimientos, seguridad y demás ventajas a todos los integrantes, si bien no todo era color de rosa.

Existía un gran elitismo, todo quedaba en poder de las grandes familias, aquellos provenientes de familias con pocas generaciones de magus eran relegados a tareas menores.

Ciertamente aquellos que poseían un circuito mágico forjado con siglos de experiencia solían ser más poderosos, tener mayor talento, pero en las inmediaciones de _La Torre del Reloj_ se había convertido en dogma de fe.

Mei Laoying era magus de seguda generación, y recién había llegado a Londres hará un par de semanas, procediente de la región norte de China.

La institución la ayudo a incorporarse, aceleró sus trámites en relación a su pasaporte y visado para estacionarse en Gran Bretaña y a inscribirse a los cursos de formación mágica, como hacían con cada nuevo alumno.

El día de la presentación e inicio del nuevo curso todos los nuevos alumnos fueron recibidos por un ya bastante anciano pero increíblemente vivaz Waver Velvet, quien se mostraba imponente con su grave voz que resonaba por todo el aula magna y su gran figura, envuelta en una capa roja, similar a la que portaba un viejo amigo suyo.

La presentacion del director Lord El-Melloi II atrapo la atencion de todos, menos de Mei, quien como acostumbraba se distraía viendo las reacciones de cada uno de los presentes, porque si la joven chica tenía algún pasatiempo ese era observar...simplemente eso.

Y ciertamente ninguno de los nuevos magus de _La Torre_ llamó su atención, a todos y cada uno de ellos podría empaquetarlos en grupos ,"los elitistas que estaban allí para mantener la tradición", "los motivados por las clases", "los que veían el nuevo curso con cara de aburrimiento"...ciertamente ninguno de ellos tenían la expresión de estar cuestionandose la realidad que había tras todo lo que ser un "magus" significaba, y de lo absurdo que era en el fondo todo el teatro llamado " _La Torre del Reloj_ ".

Mei tenía la costumbre de ver absolutamente todo como un tablero de 64 casillas y a los individuos como las fichas sobre este.

Fuera de lo fria que pueda resultar esa idea ciertamente poseía la capacidad innata de preveer las actuaciones de todas las "fichas".

Para ella El-Melloi II, la cara pública de la dirección de la institución no era más que otra "ficha".

A ella no le interesaba ciertamente ser una _magus_ , simplemente quería averiguar su propia posición en el tablero y la de la institución, delimitar las identidades de los dos jugadores, el arbitro e incluso los cronómetros que se ubicaban proximos al tablero, quería saber exactamente el papel de la organización detrás de todo esto.

¿Para manipular el resultado en su antojo?. No en absoluto, ella solo disfrutaba observando, era su hobby favorito, ella aspiraba a ser la arbitro, o simplemente una mera espectadora agena a la partida,y había una manera de asegurarse de ello.

-El Santo Grial concede cualquier deseo eh?- pensaba mientras leía sobre el tema, en el que se intereso especialmente tras la aparición en su antebrazo de los tres sellos de comando.

Curiosamente dicho artefacto la había elegido Master, aún cuando sus notas en la mayoría de asignaturas mágicas eran bastante bajas, poseía un nivel de poder mágico muy limitado y solo se destacaba en la asignatura de autodefensa y lucha, ya que había sido entrenada desde pequeña en Kung Fu por su familia.

La verdad es que se la daban bien las artes marciales ,gracias a su capacidad de observación aprendía rápido.

También destacaba en examenes de matemáticas y lógica, se la daban especialmente bien el ajedrez, las damas y sobre todo el Go, que jugaba constantemente de pequeña.

Tras llegar a la habitación de su residencia decidió invocar a su servant, carecía de reliquias pero en el momento exacto en el que averiguase su identidad podría diseñar una estrategia para ganar, y de todas formas según la información recabada el propio Grial emparejaba al Master con un servat afín en ausencia de catalizadores.

De todas formas tener que permanecer como jugadora del "espectáculo del Santo Grial" y no como mera observadora era algo que la mosqueaba y producía una leve mueca de asqueo cada vez que la idea aparecía en su cabeza.

-Veamos...mmm rellenar 5 veces, repetir cinco veces...creo que ya me he aprendido este viejo libro, es hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido...-

-¡ Bien Caliz es hora de que me muestres a mi carta ganadora!- De forma paradogíca conocer a su nuevo compañero la emocionaba de alguna manera, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada pues era muy solitaria y no tendía a cooperar con nadie, así que tener que hacerlo ahora le producía cierto entusiasmo a causa de la novedad y la curiosidad.

El aire se hizo denso, la luz cegadora llenaba el recinto y una sensación sofocante invadía el cuerpo de Mei, quien a base de un gran esfuerzo se mantenía en su posición sin derrumbarse.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se vieron por primera vez, a los ojos extremadamente analíticos que poseían los dos, como grandes estrategas que eran, y un pensamiento común invadió a la mente de ambos.

* _Aunque el otro sea un simple peón, da igual, hasta con peones solo, puedo hacer jaque mate, definitivamente la victoria es mía*_

-Así que usted es mi Master- El servant hizó un leve sonido de aprobación frente a la mirada de la joven, mientras permanecía con postura soberana y mirada fija, su porte era elegante a pesar de su curiosa vestimente, que delataba en gran medida la identidad de este, y con absoluta seguridad su procedencia y estatús que poseía en vida.

-Efectivamente soy tu Master, no creas que voy a felicitarte por adivinar algo tan sencillo como eso- Comentó con su acostumbrado rostro serio, su mirada fija y su temple habitual, aunque internamente estaba bastante satisfecha con la elección del Grial.

-Aunque te recomiendo Servant,que cambies de vestimenta, al menos en la calle, no poseo suficiente habilidad mágica para que te disipes en tu forma espiritual-

El servant de tez morena, pelo corto aunque no hasta el punto de estár rápado, tenía los ojos maquillados, con una línea sobre el parpado, simulando los ojos de Horus, poseía en su cuello un colgante con Anj, un Nemes dorado con una serpiente sobre su cabeza,una barba postiza dorada, el torso descubierto y desde su cadera hasta las rodillas un faldón blanco.

-Por cierto también deberás comentarme bajo que clase entras a la guerra, Faraón-

-Humm!-El servant arqueo levemente la ceja, aunque acto seguido una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras los ojos incrementaban todavía más su orgullo-

-No creas que voy a felicitarte por algo tan sencillo Master, adivinar mi estatus en base a mi vestuario es muy sencillo-

Soy Tutmosis III, entro bajo clase Archer, y creame que su deficiencia como _magus_ no me resulta ningún problema Master, obtendré la victoria, ¡Siempre lo hago!, fui invicto en vida, y eso no cambiará.

Tomaré en cuenta su consejo Master, si bien le recomiendo a usted que nos movamos pronto, quiero conocer el terreno donde la batalla dará lugar-su sonrisa se acrecento más y su voz aumento de intensidad-

¡El lugar donde nuestra victoria nos será dada!.

A pesar de ser rehacía a la gente que le rodeaba su nuevo aliado llenaba su interés y de forma que nunca había experimentado, su rostro cambió súbitamente de su permanente semblante serio a una sonrisa, en verdad su Servant le agradaba.

Fin del prólogo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Extintion.

Prólogo parte 2:Rachel y Lancer

El característico aroma a salitre del mar, el sonido de las gaviotas mezcladas con las melodicas olas, el termómetro marcando una temperatura agradable.

Con sus miles de turistas, preparando su cámara con movimientos automatizados, se habían convertido en parte de su rutina, de repente el puerto,los monumentos de la ciudad se iluminaron a base de los flashes más que por el Sol mismo.

Todo esto era observado por un imponente Vesubio, gobernador de las tierras habitadas en la falda del mismo.

La antigua Pompeya daba fe de ello, nada se equiparaba al poder ardiente que el volcán poseía, y que de un momento a otro podría entrar en cólera como aquella vez en la que miles de personas fueron víctimas de sus ardientes gases y cenizas.

A unos kilómetros no obstante a anadie parecía importarle la peligrosidad de la zona, miles de turistas con sonrisas en el rostro andaban pendientes de las tiendas de souvenirs o el bello paisaje del puerto de Napolés.

Con una taza de capuccino en la mano y contemplando el oleaje una mujer de pelo rubio y ondulado pensaba acerca de la información sobre la que tuvo constancia hace un par de minutos gracias a un miembro de su olgada "familia".

La operación para hacerse con unas viejas reliquias había sido un éxito por medio de la piratería, la especialidad de su "familia".

Rachel Fibrizzione, se dirigío hacia su casa, dispuesta a negociar con el Padrino todos los términos de la guerra en los que se embaucaría.

Necesitaría una gran cantidad de material, un arsenal apropiado, porque aunque era maga, la jovén mujer que no llegaba a los 25, era diestra con las armas de fuego, navajas,granadas.

También había sido entrenada en extorsión, interrogación, tortura, y liderazgo pues era candidata a convertirse en la futura cabeza de su extensa banda afiliada a la camorra.

Su mafía no sabía prácticamente nada sobre magia, era algo proveniente de su padre, a quién no veía desde hace más de 10 años, pues este corto relacionescon su madre y con su propia hija.

Era un miembro de _La Torre del Reloj_ , procedente de una familia con varias generaciones de magus a sus espaldas, y admirado por el círculo elitista de la institución.

Sin embargo estaba en malos terminos con la familia de su esposa y con ella, a quien solía propinarle golpes, además de a su hija.

No tardo Paola Fibrizzione en abandonar la casa que compartía con su exmarido, acompañada con su hija, dejando en la mesa del dormitorio la documentación y la solicitud del divorcio.

Así pues Rachel fue criada por su madre y su extensa familia,con quienes mantenía fuertes lazos aún si no compartía sangre con todos ellos, si bien con el paso de los años se haría consciente de la dudosa moralidad de los actos con los que se ganaban los miembros el sueldo, estos nunca la trataron mal, todo lo contrario.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de aprovechar su condición de _magus_ y ser entrenada por la _Torre del Reloj_ , quienes enviaron su solicitud, ella aceptó , pensando en los beneficios que supondría a su familia.

En su estancia en Londres nunca se encontró con su padre, tampoco la importaba realmente, pues verle o entablar contacto no haría más que incomodarla.

Sus calificaciones eran superiores a la media, tenía aptitudes como _magus_ , si bien gran parte del círculo de profesorado como alumnado veía como extraño el continúo empleo que hacía Rachel de la tecnología, se manejaba realmente bien con cualquier aparato electrónico o mecánico y disfrutaba como pasatiempo desmontando artefactos para ver su estructura interna ysu funcionamiento, para volver a montarla despúes, tenía por costumbre hacerlo repetidamente con un pequeño revolvér que escondía en un bolsillo interno de su cazadora blanca, por otra parte en su cinturón siempre llevaba un pequeño kit de llaves inglesas y tornillos.

La habitación del Padrino era enorme, pintorescos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, y en cada una de las cuatro esquinas una persona vestida de negro y con gafas de sol velaban por la seguridad de la cabeza de familia.

Ricardo Fibrizzione estaba en buenos términos con su nieta Rachel, pero todo lo relacionado con la magia le crispaba, accedía a las peticiones de ser entrenada como _magus_ a causa de la gran insistecia que Rachel había ejercido sobre su abuelo.

Pero enviarla a una guerra donde solo uno podía quedar vivo le parecía demasiado, a pesar de que los sellos de comando demostraban que el Grial ya había tomado la decisión de convertirla en Master.

Finalmente accedió bajo la condición de que un enorme escuadrón de miembros de su familia acompañasen a la jovén, todos los miembros del escuadrón eran de absoluta confianza y entre ellos estaban los mejores amigos y el primo de Rachel, Rafael, quien se llevaba bien con ella aunque mantenían una relación de rivalidad por el puesto de próximo cabeza de la familia Fibrizzione.

Tras entrar en la inmensa sala Rachel miró fijamente los ojos de su querido abuelo, quienes parecían rogar por la recapacitación de Rachel sobre participar en la guerra del Santo Grial, pero la decisión estaba tomada, y no había vuelta atrás.

-Se me ha comunicado que la reliquia perteneciente al espiritú heróico que hará equipo conmigo ya ha sido obtenida en la última operación- dijó la joven con un tono bastante serio.

-Así es, lo hemos recibido esta mañana tras completar la operación, obtuvimos varias reliquias de arte y arqueología japonesa, dado a que la guerra se llevará a cabo en Japón quizás un servant japonés te ayude, eso esperamos todos-El anciano patriarca hizo una señal a los guardianes de las esquinas cercanas a la puerta, para que la abrieran-

¡Entrad!-Ordeno a quienes cargaban con la reliquia, en una pequeña caja, donde dentro había un _Kabuto_.

Marianeta y Firo, los mejores amigos de Rachel que en esos momentos se encontraban en las esquinas tras el Padrino miraron con complicidad mezclada de preocupación a su amiga, quien tras percatarse de ello sonrío levemente, seguidamente empezó a dibujar el círculo de invocacion.

Al finalizarlo la reliquia fue colocada en el centro del círculo, acto seguido el conjuro fue dictado por la jovén Master.

 _Yo que lucharé contra todo mal, haré todo bien, otorgame una espada con quien derrotar a los enemigos, por el poder que se me ha concedido por el Santo Grial,¡ Gran Guerrero Heróico aparece!_

La luz y pesada atmósfera llenaba la sala mientras Rachel se mantenía de pie respirando con dificultad.

Entonces vió por vez primera a su guerrero, quien nada más ser invocado se arrodilló ante su Master.

Cubierto con armaduras, Kabuto rojo y dorado en la cabeza, en su espalda había un arco, además poseía una katana y una wakizachi, pero era su espéctacular naginata de extremadamente afilado filo lo que más llamaba la atención y lo que más firme sostenía.

Rachel se preguntó a que clase pertenecía, así como su identidad, poco sabía de cultura nipona por lo que no sabía quien era el guerrero que se encontraba bajo la armadura, se lo imaginaba de rostro duro, voz profunda y grave.

-¿Es usted mi Master?- Preguntó con su temple de acero,mientras se mantenía de rodillas,en posición de extremo respeto por la mujer que tenía en frente.

Rachel por su parte sintió una gran extrañeza al escuchar la voz de su Servant, esta era aguda, aunque firme, era definitivamente muy femenina.

-Sí yo soy tu Master, Rachel Fibrizzione, por favor, quitese el casco e identifiquese.

-¡Sí Master! Soy Tomoe Gozen, participo bajo clase Lancer- acto seguido se quitó el menpō que cubría su cara y el kabuto, quedando al descubierto su cabeza.

De rasgos naturalmente asíaticos ,pelo negro liso, mirada dura aunque de fino rostro, Rachel la encontró bastante hermosa.

-Partiremos a Fuyuki cuanto antes abuelo, tranquilo, ganaremos.-Aunque aparentemente convencida de sus palabras los ojos expresaban algo de miedo y gran melancolía por abandonar Napoles a sabiendas de que era posible no no paso inadvertido, tanto sus amigos como su abuelo lo notaron.

-Ya perdí a mis hijos, no quiero perderte, a ti ni a ningún miembro más de la familia.-Declaró Ricardo Fibrizzione, con los ojos algo llorosos.

Rachel dió media vuelta, Tomoe y sus amigos, así como guardaespaldas Firo y Marianeta la siguieron.

Apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos y piernas cruzadas un hombre de 24 años, estatura media y pelo odulado castaño claro abrió los ojos expresión desganada al ver que salía Rachel y sus seguidores de la habitación.

-Rafael, ya veo así que estuviste esperando aquí durante toda la reunión, te presento a Tomoe Gozen, Lancer, ella nos ayudará a ganar- Lancer mostró reverencias frente al primo de su Master, mientras este gesticulaba con la mano indicando que no era necesario, así como decir un seco pero contundente e _ncantado de conocerte._

 _-_ El avión ya esta listo, todo el escuadrón también, partimos ahora mismo a Fuyuki, espero que tengas la mente despejada _Vite Pazzo (_ loca de los tornillos, el mote con el que siempre llamaba a su prima).

-Huh? ¡Yo siempre estoy preparada _ingannare_ (tonto)!.

Tras esto ambos se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas, a lo que la nueva incorporación del grupo reaccionó con una cara de desconcierto.

Así,rumbo a Fuyuki, el avión partió.

Fin del Prológo parte 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Extintion

Prólogo parte 3:Rodia y Rider.

El cielo presentaba un tono blanquecino, al igual que el suelo, cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve,que no cesabá en su empeño por descender desde el cielo a la tierra.

Las temperaturas de -15ºC eran recibidos con la indeferencia de lo habitual.

Raskolnikov corría por la tundrá con leña bajo el brazo, hacía su pequeña casa situada en medio de Siberia.

Llevaba allí por orden de _La Torre del Reloj_ desde hacía un mes, en medio de una investigación, crucial para cierta operación secreta de la institución, del que él mismo no tenía mucha constancia.

Era un mago con unas calificaciones elevadas, de confianza, y el saber ruso así como estar acostumbrado a su clima y costumbres, aunque el proviniese dela región de San Petesburgo, hizó que las altas esferas le eligieran para ser el investigador de la extraña actividad mágica presente en la zona.

Sin embargo, las investigaciones no habían llegado a buen puerto, la liberación extraudinaría de maná que existía en la zona...aún no había encontrado explicación para el ello, reflexionaba sobre ello copa de vodka en mano mientras contemplaba los sellos de comando en la otra,sellos que aparecieron hace 5 días.

Rodia (diminutivo de su nombre) había comunicado la aparición de los sellos a Londres, como respuesta recibío una carta:

" _Parte hacía Fuyuki, Japón, dirijase hacía Moscú, allí un avión privado le esperará el Lunes._

 _Junto con la carta le hemos enviado las instrucciones de como invocar a un Servant, la Reliquia se encuentra en el mismo paquete que la presente carta._

 _Durante la participación en la Guerra del Santo Grial deberá obedecer las ordenes de la Institución._

 _No debe revelar al resto de participantes bajo ningún concepto nada acerca de la investigación llevada a cabo ni de su relación con la Institución._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Lord Ell-Melloi II."_

Estaba a sábado en ese mismo momento, mañana partiría en tren hacía Moscú, a primera hora de la mañana llegaría al aeropuerto, ahora debía concentrarse e invocar a su Servant.

Rodia había sido alumno de Waver Velvet, mantenía una relación cordial con él y le tenía en estima.

En una ocasión le habló sobre su participación en la Guerra del Santo Grial, era uno de los escasos supervivientes, de ahí que su nombre recibiese gran honor y prestigio, aún sin pertenecer a una familia con muchas generaciones de _magus_ a sus espaldas.

Aunque Waver no parecía expresar un gran miedo, o un gran orgullo por participar en la guerra; en su mirada eran reinantes la melancolía y la nostalgía.

En aquella ocasión sacó un trozo de tela rojo, que trataba con suma delicadeza.

* _Perteneció a mi Rey, el más grande que ha existido, ciertamente...fue mejor amigo, un gran hombre, el fántastico Rey de los Conquistadores Iskandar"_

-Sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba claro que sentía una fuerte amistad por el que había sido su Servant,de volver a participar, apuesto a que le pediría al Grial volver a ver a su amigo y se irían a ver Okceanus juntos...- Eso fue lo que pensó Rodia.

Se preguntaba que clase de Servant tendría, pero esperaba que se asemejase a Iskandar, no en sus títulos, si no en la relación que llevaba con su maestro Velvet, de amistad fuerte y extrema lealtad, la misma lealtad que el tenía por su salvador y maestro Velvet.

Quizá podía catalogarse de extraño esa clase de ilusión en un momento tan serio, en una situación como ser elegido participante de una Battle Royal como era la Guerra del Santo Grial...pero esos eran los pensamientos que Rodia tenía.

A pesar de su aspecto, hombre tremendamente alto, de casi 2 m, sus rasgos faciales extremadamente duros, sus ojos eran de niño...extremadamente inocentes.

Cuando era niño era todo lo contrario, era una maquina de matar, se le había entrenado para que lo fuera, bajo ordenes de las altas esferas de _La Torre del Reloj_ , tras ser recogido de un orfanato a punto de cerrar, sus padres habían sido magus que habían cumplido la misma función..y sus abuelos...bisabuelos.

Eran parte de la facción que contrarrestaba a los ejecutores de la Iglesia, antes de que cierto ejecutor los exterminase a todos menos a Rodia, que fue salvado por Waver Velvet,quien había reparado previamente que la misión se les iría de las manos, y en el gran poder del nuevo ejecutor, que por algún motivo se le hacía extremadamente familiar al famoso mago.

Sin la facción Rodia ya no estaba ligado a ese destino, Waver le mantuvo bajo su tutela, estaba interesado en las habilidades del chico, y preoucupado por otra parte en su estado.

Rodia en verdad era una maquina, sin emoción alguna, su vocabulario y escritura se limitaba al empleado por la facción, por lo que ni tan siquiera podía mantener una conversación normal.

Los años pasaron y poco a poco se fue abriendo y acabo por sentir una gran admiración y lealtad por Waver quien le había otorgado una vida nueva, a cambio este decidiría acatar cualquier orden que Lord-El Melloo II le diese.

La infancia que nunca tuvo...si no pudo ser niño de pequeño quería tenerla ahora, aunque junto con ese pensamiento habitaba en su cabeza otro.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué me ayudo cuando me encontró tras la misión fallida de hace 15 años? ¿Por qué me salvó? Yo que he cometido tantos crimenes... yo...he sesgado vidas...lo justo sería que pagase por ello, Maestro, de haberme dejado allí moribundo...habría cumplido mi castigo...

-Naciste como humano y tenías derecho a vivir como tal...estoy convencido que en algún momento pagarás el castigo que crees que te mereces, muy probablemente seas llamado a la Guerra del Santo Grial...para cuando ese día llegue...deberás estarte preparado.-Waver Velvet pronunció las palabras con un tono seco, pero decidido, mientras daba caladas a su puro.

El momento...había llegado, dibujó el círculo como se le había indicado en las instrucciones anexas a la carta,y colocó la reliquia, un colmillo, en el centro.

La primera vez que vió la reliquia se quedó bastante extrañado, el colmillo era demasiado alargado para una persona, ¿qué clase de Servant sería invocado con esa reliquia?

Ciertamente no lo sabía pero inició por fin la invocación en la pequeña casa, en el centro de la única sala que funcionaba como cocina, salón y dormitorio, delimitado por las cuatro paredes de madera.

Dictó el conjuro de invocación de viva voz,que resonó por toda la sala.

 _Yo que lucharé contra todo mal, haré todo bien, otorgame una espada con quien derrotar a los enemigos, por el poder que se me ha concedido por el Santo Grial,¡ Gran Guerrero Heróico aparece!_

Entonces apareció, el servant de peculiar figura, era un hombre de la misma altura que Rodia, vestido con ropajes triviales similares a los esquimales, hechos a base de pieles blancas, tenía una melena blanca como la nieve bastante desaliñada y rebelde, ojos de color rojo y salvajes, pero lo más destacable...sus orejas..de lobo que sobresalían de su melena..y una cola tambíen de lobo, su dentadura tampoco era humana, sus colmillos eran extremadamente largos, blancos y afilados.

Por aquel entonces ya había anochecido, el espiritú invitado salió corriendo y se quedo mirando a la luna llena.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- un aullido claramente de lobo...¿quién era en realidad?, era la pregunta que Rodia se hacía.

-Perdone...esto...¿hola?-El servant se volteó mientras le miraba con desconfianza.

-Mmmm...esto...¿hablas mi idioma? ...Yo ser Master...tú servant...entiendes? ...Yo Raskolnikov ...tú...¿cómo te llamas tú?.

-¿Te parece que tengo cara de Tarzán o qué?¡ no creas que por haberme invocado y por darme Maná voy a seguirte y obedecerte como si nada humano!.

Esa respuesta dejo atónito a Rodia...la escena en sí...era muy surrealista.

-Los servants...se llaman así porque son leales a sus Master...-

-Mmm...como te lo tengo que decir...creo que paso...no sigo las leyes humanas...mi lealtad no se gana por simplemente eso chico-

Rodia no podía estar más que perplejo...ese ser...se debía ganar su confianza para que le hiciese caso...y tenía que ser pronto, la batalla comenzaba pronto.

-Servant...¿tienes hambre?-le ofreció una galleta-

Esto produjó una mueca de asqueo en el servant, a lo que contesto con su tono irónico:

-¡ES QUE ACASO ME VES CON CARA DE PERRO!-¡ESTÚPIDO HUMANO!

-¡No...no es eso!...simplemente quería..pensaba..que nos llevaríamos mejor..solo..eso...además..además ¡Tengo que seguir las ordenes de mi maestro, te vienes conmigo y me vas a hacer caso!- Rodia estiro el brazo para alcanzar a su servant pero la reacción no se la esperaba...un río carmesí empezó a teñir la blanca nieve..Rodia cayó al suelo, sujetandose la mano que casí le había arrancado de un zarpazo su nuevo "aliado", la mano en la que tenía los sellos de comando.

¡ **UN ESTÚPIDO HUMANO COMO TÚ NO ME DA ORDENES!**

El servant salió disparado, hacía el bosque de abetos, mientras Rodia se incorporaba, dirigiendose hacía su cabaña para tratar la herida, tras esto partiría en la búsqueda de su servant, se ganaría su confianza, no importaría cómo.

-El feróz servant se encontraba algo mareado,atacar cuando veía una mano humana, para él era algo insintivo, pero de alguna manera se arrepentía de ello.

*la energía de ese hombre no era mala, sus ojos eran como los de un niño, de alguna manera..creo que él también fue usado, en el pasado,...como lo fuí yo, puede que él en el fondo no sea malo...pero no confío en quien le esté controlando...me niego a participar en todo eso*

De pronto vió como a lo lejos unos lobos, una manada corriendo, él se había dado cuenta de que sentían tristeza y miedo, pudo suponer porqué.

*Cazadores, huelo a polvora y sangre, tengo la sensación de que hay trampas,van a por las pieles*

De pronto fue corriendo, todo lo que pudó, intentando acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo de apariencia humana, dado por el Grial para poder entablar comunicación con su Master.

Se avalanzó contra los cazadores, eran un grupo de 10, todos ellos armados con escopetas y cuchillos.

Uno de ellos andaba separando la piel del cuerpo de sus víctimas.

El servant estalló en ira, y un grupo de lobos fueron a su llamada, atacaron a los cazadores con brabura, aunque muchos de ellos resultaron heridos, justo cuando un cazador apuntaba al servant Rodia se interpuso..y recibío el balazo, aunque no recibió gran daño pues había endurecido la piel gracias a su magia, también gracias a su habilidad de Magus había podido llegar tan rápido.

El servant y él acabaron rápido con los cazadores, también inspeccionaron a los lobos heridos.

-Veneno, las balas contenían veneno-

-Cómo puedes saber eso humano, solo les has tocado-

-A parte de la magia de endurecimiento mi magia principal se basa en el agua..la sangre principalmente es agua,el cuerpo esta lleno de agua, con mi magia puedo detectar los cambios de composición de esta.

-Humano quiza no eres tan inútil-

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido...por cierto, llamame Rodia-Tras decirlo esbozó una sonrisa.

-...Quiza..solo quiza..te hayas ganado algo de mi lealtad, pero aquellos a los que sigues y obedeces, no me dan buena espina...Rodia.

-El maestro es buena gente..esto... ...

-Quiza tengas aprecio por tu maestro, pero que me dices de toda esa orgaización llamada la _Torre del Reloj_...el Grial...al introducir información sobre las pasadas guerras y los magus en mí...me habló sobre la institución...

-Yo simplemente sigo al resto..no me importa.

-No le aconsejo ser así Rodia...debería tener más criterio...en fin...creo que no me he presentado verdad-

-No, y estaría bien que lo hicieras, hum? Ya ha amanecido...¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?..espera ¡El TREN...HEMOS PERDIDO EL TREN!- La cara de nerviosismo por alguna manera le resultó comíca a su compañero y se río.

-Chico! ¿Para que quieres un tren teniendome a mí?, Clase Rider, me llamo White Fang, si me das bastante maná puedo llevarte hasta nuestro destino más rápido que ese trasto de hojalata.

-Colmillo blanco eh? Entonces la reliquia tenia algo de sentido..por cierto..como piensas llevarme?

El cuerpo de White Fang cambió completamente, ahora era un enorme lobo, blanco , aún más blanco que la gobernante nieve de Siberia.

Efectivamente llegaron a Moscú...justo a la hora acordada.

Y el avión despegó...rumbo a Fuyuki.

Fin del Prólogo-3.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Extintion

Prólogo 4:John y Assasin.

Pii...Piii..Piii.. el eterno sonido que invadía, el ruido emitido por la maquinaria del hospital.

A su manera, el edificio era una gran orquesta; las risas, voces animadas de quienes se curaban se mezclaban con el amargo llanto de los que no lo hacían y sus familiares.

Los quejidos de los bebés que nacían se agrupaban con el silencio de ultratumba de los que perecían, formando una extraña partitura, todo ello marcado con la percusión de las computadoras que marcaban el ritmo cardíaco, el sonido leve de las sondas y catéteres al ser introducidas, el sonido de las camas transportadas por los celadores, el trote del equipo de urgencias, con la sirena de la ambulancia anunciando un nuevo trabajo, las bombonas expulsando la anestesía tras un leve apretón de manos del paciente que expresaba " _tengo miedo"._

El paciente dormido, el equipo preparado, plateados instrumentos en mano, el característico sonido de la piel rasgandose...epidermis...dermis...toda la masa grasa en la hipodermis...tras ser retirada con las pinzas el cirujano vislumbró la línea alba del abdomen por la que cortar...

Era la rutina, la sinfonía que la orquesta de aquel hospital de Toronto estaba acostumbrado a tocar, afinado como un Stradivarius, pero cuya imperceptible melodía solo aquellos que formaban parte de sus cuerdas podían percibir con naturalidad.

La orquesta dirigida por el director sin rostro llamado "Vida", utilizaba la batuta a un ritmo que solo el astuto director entendía al cien por cien.

De todos los sonidos del hospital era el eterno pítido que seguía la sístole y díastole del muscúlo cardíaco el más relajante para los oídos del Williams, pues significaba que sus pacientes estaban vivos, en contraposicion odiaba cuando el pitido marcaba ritmos demasiado rápidos, fibrilación ventricular, eso daba a lugar con casi seguridad a un pitido interminable, mientras el electrocardiograma mostraba una ausencia de ondas P , QRS y T...que habían sido intercambiadas por una larga...larga línea recta.

Lo que seguía era una carrera contra el tiempo, ordenes cubiertas de ansiedad, desfilibradores cargandose, resucitadores Ambu, epinefrina...pasados los minutos la ansiedad se incrementaba...pasados los 30 minutos...solo quedaba apuntar la hora de la defunción...

De alguna manera cada vez que ocurría en su planta John se sentía culpable, para él eran sus medidas en muchas ocasiones las que generaban el trágico desenlace, él se ecargaba de la planta del oncología del hospital, una planta que como el resto del edificio estaba escuetamente decorado,a decir verdad mantenía un aura incluso más deprimente que el resto del recinto, paredes verde oscuro, suelo grísaceo, luz blanca emitida desde las bombillas del techo, además a eso se sumaba el calor asfixiante propio de los hospitales.

No se podría decir que lo que reconcomía al doctor fuese el hospital en sí, tampoco su trabajo en primera estancia,amaba los valores sobre los que se fundamentaba su profesión y el resto de ciencias de la salud, ayudar a las personas en sus momentos bajos, curarles, cuidarles, pero...¿salvarles?.

Gran parte de sus compañeros, y de la plantilla sanitaria en general con el paso de los años habían olvidado su modestia de la época de estudiantes en la que los valores eran primordiales, empezando a considerarse los directores de la orquesta de la vida, considerandose dioses.

Eran ellos quienes a golpe de bisturí alargaban, mantenían o cortaban el hilo de la vida, actúando como si de las Moiras o Parcas fuesen.

Y su ego se acrecentaba con los comentarios de la gente, cosas como que "había que nacer con algo especial para poder trabajar allí" "No cualquiera podría trabajar de eso""Me has salvado" o "Dejo mi vida en sus manos"

Concretamente era esta última la que más fastidiaba a John, la consideraba hasta el punto de denigrante.

El otro extremo del asunto eran los que aunque no se considerasen dioses, estaban allí por la cuantiosa recompensa económica, hasta el punto de que pactaban con las farmaceúticas usar medícamentos no efectivos en los pacientes para posteriormente usar otra patente de la empresa, medicalizar crónicamente al paciente en otras palabras.

Obviamente despúes estaban los que se consideraban dioses y además adoraban más al dios dinero que a la vida.

Para ambos grupos los pacientes tenían otro nombre...mercancía.

Eran la mercancía que sustentaba su ego por medio de sus logros y la mercacía con la que llenaban sus bolsillos,que las personas enfermasen les resultaba beneficioso.

En cambio John soñaba con el útopico mundo en el que la medicina no fuese necesaria, en el que la gente no sufriese enfermedades, en el que todos naciesen dignamente e igualmente muriesen de la misma manera.

Pero eso no era posible, naturalmente no lo era, y además al mercado de la increíble industria farmaceútica no le convenía.

John no estaba interesado realmente en el dinero, no se podría decir que fuese un Santo, aunque amaba a las personas y se veía incapaz de llamar fríamente mercancía lo cierto es que obviamente tenía intereses personales en la medicina, a parte de reconfortarle como persona, cumplía una vieja deuda, de adolescente había sido salvado por alguien terriblemente cercano a él que ya no estaba, aunque le viese cada vez que miraba a cualquier espejo...esos intrumentos que permitían verle comosí el tiempo hubiese pasado por él aunque no fuese posible, exactamente se vería de aquella manera de ser verdad, de ser verdad que pudiese verle el rostro sin necesidad de una superficie pulida.

Ocurrío hace 11 años en Londres, la ciudad natal de John Williams, en aquel entonces un John de 15 años trabajaba ardúamente en rehabilitación, trabajando sin descanso para poder vivir una vida plena sin necesidad de maquinaria hospitalaria, sin vivir encamado.

Gracias a su hermano gemelo Frank quien tomo la decisión sin pestañear de ser donante John podía dirigirse a una vida así, gracias a que su gemelo le donó parte de su médula para tratar la leucemia, parte de su hígado que había sufrido muchísimo con el tratamiento y un riñon,por lo que no debía someterse a más dialisis.

Sin embargo en la donación del riñon surgieron complicaciones, ahora era Frank quien se encontraba encamado, y era un gran pesar para John, quien le visitaba todos los días cada segundo que tenía libre.

Por aquel entonces su padre Ron Williams, miembro del consejo y directiva de _La Torre del Reloj_ le mostró con mirada orgullosa y bajo secretismo algunos de los espantosos experimentos que en una sala bajo tierra se llevaban a cabo allí...financiados por un viejo mago llamado Shinji Matou quien había sido brutalmente herido por un ejecutor, quien le dejó con vida a sabiendas que le usaría como conejillo de indias en sus macabros experimentos pero lo necesitaba vivo...fue ahí donde Shinji Matou, segunda cabeza de la famosa familia tuvo su final.

Así, con sonrisa y ojos enfermizos la confesión de padre a hijo tuvo lugar.

-John Williams, como próximo cabeza de la familia te muestro esto, solo los _magus_ con perfectos circuitos mágicos deben ser los elegidos a ver _El Origen_ , pero, escucha, por ello no debemos marginar a los impuros-señalo los cadáveres de aquella sala, en descomposión, aunque sus rostros mostraban muecas de extremo dolor-

Estas honorables personas, estas que ves fueron un valioso sacrificio para que nosotros los superiores podamos retornar al _Origen_ , deben sentirse profundamente honrados John,y la siguiente será tratada por ti, es mi regalo de cumpleaños hacía ti, mi hijo, que pronto cumplirás los 16 años, tu hermano perdío parte de sus circuitos mágicos en aquella operación, así que esta es su oportunidad de que nos sea útil, apuesto a que ese es su sueño, ya no podrá ser _magus,_ es una auténtica pena, pero así almenos podrá formar parte de este magnifico proyecto no crees John- Volteó su calaveríca cabeza hacía su hijo, creyendo que este estaba igual de enfermo que él.

-Sí padre...él se sentira orgulloso-Dijo John con voz fingida.

Aquella tarde como de costumbre se quedo hablando con su hermano en el hospital, aunque con la diferencia de que las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, estas fueron secadas por la mano cálida de su hermano, quien le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-No es nada malo,hazlo,no te lo echare en cara, por cierto hermano, te quiero-

Fueron sus últimas palabras, entre un sordo llanto John había desconectado las maquinas e incrementó las dosis de morfina girando la ruleta de su gotero...si estaba muerto no sería víctima de los juegos macábras de su padre ni del resto de malas vibóras que reinaban en _La Torre del Reloj_.

-Yo..yo también te quiero hermano...¡YO TAMBIÉN!... con la mano de su hermano entre las manos y llorando de rodillas, con la cara pegada a la cama...John acababa de matar a la única persona que quería, la persona que le había salvado.

Igual que Frank le dió una vida nueva, él ayudaría a las demás personas a vivir alegres, no encamadas, no temiendo constantemente por sus vidas, librandolas del miedo...era la útopica realidad que veía cuando cerraba los ojos intentando salir de la cruel realidad.

John acababa de abrir los ojos, estaba en su despacho sentado, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus pulgares, los codos sobre la mesa, aquel recuerdo le atormentaba, constatemente,sobre todo cuando veía la imagen de su gemelo a través del espejo.

La muerte de Frank era la primera de la lista de los "asesinatos" del Williams, tras el cual abandono Londres y la magia, se instaló en Cánada,estudió en escuelas convencionales, en una universidad convencional, nada de _magus_ , nada del Santo Grial, estúpida guerra en la que personas que no comprendían el valor de la vida humana se enfrentaban por adquirir un deseo egoísta a costa de matar descabelladamente a otras 6 personas como ellos.

Era el sueño de Ron Williams, usar a su hijo como peón de guerra y que trajese el prestigio a la casa Williams, que se hiciese con _El Origen_ , la fuente,lo que le daba signifiado a la vida de los _magus_ , al menos eso repetían constantemente las castas de la institución.

Tras hacerse médico la lista de "asesinatos" aumentó.

Un corte mal hecho, demasiada dosis de anestesía, una hemorragia interna repentina, una septicemia generalizada, un shock anafiláctco a causa de una prueba de contraste, una arritmia ocasionada por una entubación que dió lugar a un paro cardíaco, un niño de aspecto cadavérico cuyos ojos se tornaron vitreos durante una sesión de quimioterapia.

Todos ellos y más, cada fallo a sus espaldas, cada acción que empeoraba al paciente,cuando alguien le "dejaba su vida en sus manos" y moría más tempranamente que sí no huebiese hecho absolutamente nada, las personas encamadas y medicadas por unos meses más, que terminan en unos días, cuando si se les hubiese enviado a sus domicilios podrían haber disfrutado de esos escasos días saltando, jugando, dando un paseo, pintando un cuadro...dicho de alguna manera...viviendo.

Todos eran los "asesinatos", definición autoimpuesta por él mismo, que cargaba a sus espaldas, y no dejaban de atormentarle y torturale.

Sus compañeros le recordaban que era de humanos equivocarse, pero John hacía oídos sordos a esto.

-El fallo de hoy servirá para no hacerlo después- decían.

Usando siempre a los pacientes de sacrificio...le recordaban a las palabras de su padre.

Sentado en la butáca de su despacho, decidió repasar su situación actual, era un hombre de casi 27 años de edad, alto, de pelo moreno cortado, mirada afilada y atormentada, tenía un buen trabajo, buena posición económica, una buena casa, aunque eso no le importase mucho, en su lugar de trabajo se habían forjado varias relaciones de amistad entre el personal, también mantenía una relación sentimental con una doctora de la planta de cardiología, tenía pensado pedirla compromiso pronto, pero de alguna manera tener una buena vida le hacía sufrir, bajo el eterno pensamiento de que no se lo merecía.

De pronto sintío un quemazón y fuerte dolor en su nuca, actó seguido las luces del hospital empezó a parpadear...sin llevar un ritmo aparente, John se levantó rápido, la maquinaria tenía generadores propios,para mantener la seguridad en caso de apagones o desastre natural, pero había que ser precavidos...de repente llegó a la puerta, dispuesto a girar el pomo...pero una mueca de horror se le dibujó en el rostro, al ver que por debajo entraba sangre...

¿Qué clase de broma macabra era esa?...sangre...luces intermitentes...parecía una película de terror, en la que definitivamente no quería participar.

Pero eso era solo el inicio...

Se abrío la puerta, la abrió un hombre que con una mano sostenía un bisturí y con la otra...la cabeza de la novia de John...

¡QUÉ...QUÉ COJONES LE HAS HECHO!- se avalanzó loco de ira pero el extraño hombre le esquivó facílmente y dejó a la vista todo el lúgubre panorama.

Lo que quedaba en frente del despacho de John era la sala de pacientes con leucemia, la mayoría niños...ahora todos tendían desmembrenados, el río de sangre corría de esa sala cuyas puertas estaban abiertas a la vista de John, sus ojos parecían a punto de salirsele de las cuencas, giró el cuello para contemplar la planta.

TODOS...todos muertos, no solo los pacientes, también los profesionales, algunos no solo estaban partidos por la mitad, algunos estaban cosidos entre si, algunos cadáveres tenían cosidas miembros de otros,cabezas cosidas a abdomenes, de repente el macabro...¿hombre? Más bien monstruo, lanzó la cabeza como si de una pelota se tratase, fue arrancandole los corazones a los cadaverés cercanos y se puso a hacer malabares con ellos...

John aterrado empezó a huir, no solo su planta, en todas las plantas el escenario era el mismo.

-¿¡Alguien, alguien me oye!? ¿Alguien esta vivo?...por favor...por favor que alguien conteste ...-dijo mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Sorpresivamente el monstruo siempre aparecía a su lado con su maliciosa sonrisa a su lado, estaba en verdad disfrutando la escena.

Sobra decir que nadie contestó la llamada del médico, quien de repente sufrió una punción...una jeringilla en el ojo, fue el saludo que su servant le otorgo mientras se reía a todo volúmen.

-AAAGGAGAH!...se retorcía de dolor,la sangre y humor acuoso le salió con gran fuerza, de repente se desplomó.

Para cuando se despertó estaba amordazado , sobre una silla, impotente sin hacer nada mientras veía al demonio jugar con los cadáveres, como sí de muñecos Lego se tratasen.

De pronto arrancó la cinta que le cubría la boca, mientras empezaba a toquetear con el bisturí la herida de su ojo, solo para escuchar sus gritos, ver sus expresiones, el cuerpo tensarse...acabó por cauterizar en vivo la herida de su Master y quitarle las cintas con las que se mantenía atado..

Cayó rendido chapotendo en el suelo lleno de sangre..un autentico lago rojo.

De rodillas con las manos en el suelo notaba una leve corriente de la sangre, de vez en cuando sus dedos se topaban con alguna víscera, parte del yeyuno, el estómago con su definitoria textura interna arrugada en pliegues, partes de cerebro...de repente se llevo las manos a la cara...llorando y a la vez sufriendo el escozor en la herida de su ojo derecho.

-Dime , me aburró un poco, ¿no tendrás algún gemelo con el que pueda jugar no?-Hizó especial enfasís en la palabra "gemelo" y su demoniaca presencia pareció incrementarse aún más...curiosamente aún con todo el escenario carmesí..su bata desabrochada seguía inmaculadamente blanca, mientras andaba su larga blata se movía simulando unas aparentes alas de ángel..

-¿Quién...eres..bestia?-¿Para qué preguntó eso cuando ya lo sabía?, bastaba ver su cara demoníaca, su extrema crueldad y malicía,su brazalete con la definitoria esvastíca para saber quién era-

-Servant Assasin...Josef Mengele...por cierto Master...no le parecería divertido llenar el edificio con cámaras de gas-

-El ángel de la muerte-Dijo justo antes de desplomarse finalmente...extasiado por todo lo ocurrido...finalmente,pensaba, había tenido el castigo que se merecía, pero no se perdonaba lo ocurrido a todas las víctimas de aquel suceso-

Un grito sordo.

El director se colocó un velo negro...su mano se tornó esquelética.

La batuta se detuvo.

El pitido interminable hizó su aparición.

La línea recta de la gráfica hacía de partitura.

El requiem había comenzado.

Fin del Prólogo-4.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate Extintion

Prólogo 5:Alexandra y Saber.

Caminando sin apenas descanso, por un sendero antiquisimo de montaña,el ardor de sus pies se oponía a la frescura del riachuelo que tenía al lado, fluyendo sin detenimiento el cristalina agua en dirección contraria.

Todo ello decorado con unas hermosas montañas, colinas y extensa vegetación, alegremente verde gracias al agua en abundancia.

La jovén Alexandra proveniente de Austria y bajo las ordenes de dadas en Londres se encontraba allí camuflada entre peregrinos con destino a Santiago, aunque su destino no llegaba exactamente a Galicia, si no un poco antes, en El Bierzo, allí estaba la reliquia que buscaba, con la que invocaría al servant de la clase más poderosa, Saber.

Ir en grupo había aportado bastantes beneficios, podrían ayudarse a la hora de comunicarse en un país,España, del que no conocían necesariamente mucho, sobre todo del idioma; También hacía más ameno el viaje,entre los peregrinos se contaban historias, anécdotas, los motivos de su viaje (en el cuál Alex siempre mentía),algunos viajaban por motivos, religiosos, otros como reto personal, conocer un país de forma particular pero en resumidas cuentas, tener una buena experiencia, independientemente del dolor de pies.

Sin embargo ya se encontraban en las próximidades de El Bierzo, para aquel entonces Alex debería despedirse de su grupo y emprender su camino sola.

Bueno...lo que es despedirse...Alex aprovecho la noche para fugarse sin decir una palabra.

Al llegar al lago donde su reliquia supuestamente se encontraba, en el Lago de Carucedo, con las doradas Médulas a lo lejos y las estrellas iluminando la escena bajo su cúspide celeste, la _magus_ se dedicó a rastrear con su magia la mítica espada.

Su magia la permitía rastrear métales, tambíen atraerlos para sí, al fin de cuentas se especializaba en una magia basada en el electromagnetismo.

La espada, obviamente contenía hierro, daba por hecho que se encontraría en un estado deplorable, extremadamente oxidada.

Podría haber usado un radar...pero como la gran mayoría de _magus_ la tecnología no era su fuerte, le parecía deshonroso emplearla.

Así Alex se coloco debajo del puente, en su punto medio para encontrarse literalmente en el centro del lago, tras vislumbrar en su cabeza lo que parecía ser un filo, enterrado en toneladas de sedimentos después de horas allí hizó un último esfuerzo y la sacó,esquivando algunos postes y el hierro que se encontraba en el suelo y que también se sentía atraido por el enorme campo mágnetico que había creado a su alrededor.

La hoja efectivamente estaba oxidada, pero presentaba las clásicas letras que solo las reliquias de los espiritús heróicos poseían, Durandarte era suya y con ello Saber contestaría a su llamada.

Tras caminar un poco, con la reliquia bajo el brazo encontró un campo llano, de césped cortado, con un gallinero cerca y una casa sin ninguna luz encendida.

Vió que en la casa no había signos de que en esos momentos hubiese alguien, pero que tuviesen animales, principalmente gallinas.

Las tomó "prestadas",usaría su sangre para dibujar el círculo de invocación,sin mostrar ninguna pena por los animales, más que por ensuciarse las blancas manos, para ella no eran más que herramientas, igual que los no _magus_ o aquellos de casta inferior.

Era defensora de la superioridad de las familias con grandes geneaciones a sus espaldas,veía con malos ojos, al igual que su familia que alguien de baja clase como Waver Velvet obtuviese el título de Lord El Melloi, puesto que según ella debía pasar a su familia, viejos amigos del anterior Lord El Melloi, Archibald, y la familia Ui.

Tras terminar el círculo, con la vieja hoja de metal en el centro del mismo la mujer,con voz decidida entonó el conjuro de invocación.

 _Yo que lucharé contra todo mal, haré todo bien, otorgame una espada con quien derrotar a los enemigos, por el poder que se me ha concedido por el Santo Grial,¡ Gran Guerrero Heróico aparece!_

Tras esto una sonrisa en su rostro, había invocado a la clase más poderosa, el más fuerte de los caballeros, el espadachín, frente a ella Saber se mostraba.

Una armadura púlida y plateada, con detalles rosados en la malla, el escudo de la familia de Carlomagno, y una reluciente espada, Durandarte, con un sudario rojo enrollado al mango.

La guardia estaba adornada con pedrería y oro, la hoja plateada y extremadamente reluciente, en ell cinto también colgaba un cuerno, similar a la que también portaba su primo Astolfo.

La armadura era de su agrado, la espada también...ahora...el caballero...

Alex arqueó la ceja al ver a su servant haciendo posecitas, guiñandola el hojo y girando su rubia melena como sí protagonizase un anuncio de champú.

-Bonjoure Master, menuda suerte has tenido invocando a alguien de mi porte- Dijo con la sonrisa _Profident,_ permanente en su rostro

Se le acerco, cogió su mano y la beso, mientras la guiñaba un ojo-La actitud de ligoteo de su Servant la desconcertaba y la incómodaba.

-Perdone..¿puede ponerse serio?, estamose en una gue-

-Shhhh, se perfectamente lo que quieres bella dama de candente y fogosa cabellerea, quieres un pedacito de Roldan para tí, y yo encantado-

Tras esto Roldan quedó tostado, en el suelo, Alexandra le envió a dormir a base de chispazos.

-Te dije que dejases de hacer el imbécil-Dijo cabreada y ruborizada.

En verdad no se esperaba que el supuesto caballero de la espada fuese tan insolente.

-Se supones que eres un espiritú heróico, un caballero serio, no un veinteañiero hormonado.

-Soy un caballero...¿es que no ha leído ningún poema medieval?, los caballeros medievales somos enamoradizos bella doncella de pelo de fuego, además ha tenido la suerte de invocar al valeroso, hermoso, perfecto, apuesto, de rubia melena, sonrisa blanquecina, cuerpo de culto, al heroe de Roncesvalles, es decir a mi, el increíble Roldán.

-...Muy llamativo que ninguno de los piropos que te das tú mismo hagan referencia a lo que hay dentro de tú cabeza-

-¿Perdone?-Contesto con el rostro enrojecido y expresión de estar impactado.

-Además si tan perfecto eres, entonces ¿cómo es que caíste en la guerra? He leído tu leyenda, obviamente, se que es costumbre tuya echarte flores, pero no esperaba que tu hobby fuese tirarle fichas a tu superiora.

-¡Esto es un insulto, tengo honor, soy Saber, soy un caballero, el más poderoso de todos los que participan en esta guerra, mi espada es invencible, incluso cuando la intente destruír contra una roca la roca se rompío primero-Dijó con orgullosa voz alzando a Durandarte, la mítica espada.

-Se que en Roncesvalles no todo salío como lo tenía previsto, que debería haber tocado el cuerno para que mi tío Carlomagno fuese antes de la matanza, se que fuí..demasiado compulsivo-dijo girando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hummm?...bueno almenos lo reconoces, quizá no eres tan inmaduro...aunque sigo con las dudas...el caso es que esta vez hay que ganar, pon tu la espada, es tu trabajo, yo soy la Master, pondré la cabeza aquí,limitate a tu función de herramienta.

-¿Herramienta? Eres muy cruel Master, si sabes que te quieroooo jooo dame un besitooo-

-Ni en un millón de años-Otra descarga más hacía el servant hormonado que tenía en frente y ahora lloraba de forma teatral.

-Será mejor que te desmaterialices, estás gastando mucho maná.

-Existen otras formas de ganar maná Master...guiñoguiño-

-¡GUIÑOGUIÑOCHISPAZO!- Alex había perdido la cuenta de cuanta electricidad había recibido el cuerpo de su servant en el poco tiempo en el que se conocían, preveía que la guerra se le haría larga por un factor externo a la guerra en sí, su propio Servant era un problema, a pesar de todo el viaje, de todo el largo camino que recorrió para conseguirlo, de fingir ser peregrina y tener que mezclarse con _no-magus..._

Roldán se desmaterializó y Alex aprovecho para "tomar prestada" la cama de la habitación de la casa cercana, tenía sueño y una cama era bastante más cómoda que su tienda de campaña y saco de dormir.

Tras desvestirse y meterse se topo con el cuerpo de otra persona, tras un grito del susto y encender la luz vió que se trataba de Roldán con cara de bobalicón.

-Roldán entiende a las mujeres y sabe que cuando dicen no quieren decir "oh sí,Roldán el Magnífico estate conmigo"

-Cuando digo no es un ¡NO!- dijó furiosa a regañadientes enviando otra fuerte corriente eléctrica hacía a su servant.

-¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE ELECTROCUTARTE EN UN DÍA PARA QUE DEJES DE HACER EL PAYASO!? vas a hacer que malgaste un sello de comando a este paso.

Tras esto Roldán no hizó más el tonto por la noche, y Alexandra pudo descansar tranquila, hasta que el sonido de un cuerno, a toda potencia al lado del oído fue una mala manera de comenzar el día, del susto toda la habitacíon se lleno de relámpagos, uno de ellos volvió a acertar en el caballeero de rosada armadura.

Tras incorporarse saludó a su Master, quien vió toda la ropa de su mochila por los suelos, Roldán tenía un conjunto en las manos, una falda y una camiseta de tirantes ancho.

-A primo Astolfo le encantaría esta ropa Master, sería gracioso que estuviese aquí, habría decorado toda esta sosa habitación nada más entrar en tonos pastel...aunque me haría competencia en el amor de mi doncella, usted, mi Master, a la que quie-Otro chispazo matutino para el caballero de la espada.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo ese primo tuyo, deja mi ropa donde estaba Saber, voy a ver si funciona el agua corriente para darme una ducha, desayunaré y partiremos a Fuyuki.

-Oye Master...me he dado cuenta de que eres bastante aficionada a eso de "tomar prestadas las cosas"-Alexandra le dirigió una mirada asesina que congeló a Roldán-

-¿Algún problema?-

-Sí me permitiese tomar un baño con usted no tendría ningu- Por la mente de Alex pasaba la idea de que Roldán en el fondo fuese masoca y adorase la sensación de ser electroutado, no paraba de decir tonterías que la enfurecían.

-Solo tomo cosas de las personas por debajo de mí, esta casa es de un _no-magus_ , es decir un insecto, forma parte de la plebe que abastece a la realeza, a la clase noble, porque les pertenecen, así que todo esto en realidad me pertenece por derecho.

\- El Grial me informó que el sistema feudal no se llevaba actualmente, pero por lo que me decís, ¿sigue vigente?-Comentó de viva voz desde la habitación mientras su Master abría el grifo, comprobando que sí había agua corriente.

-Por ley no funciona el sistema feudal, pero esas leyes de _no-magus_ no funcionan, al final los que gobernamos siempre somos los mismos, pero con distinto collar, y nunca se dan cuenta, insectos te he dicho, no son más que insectos, la mayoría del resto de Masters serán de la misma calaña, aunque algo bueno tendrán sí _La Fuente_ les ha brindado poder con circuitos mágicos, pero no pueden hacer nada contra quienes llevamos siglos recopilando experiencia generación tras generación.

Tras los Toshaka, los Einzberg y los Matou somos la casa con más generaciones,ergo somos los más poderosos, los Matou solo tienen como representante a Sakura Matou, quien no ha sido elegida como Master,Shinji Matou fue eliminado hace años por un ejecutor que dió durante bastante tiempo problemas, pero desde hace tiempo no se sabe nada de él.

Rin Toshaka trabaja en _La Torre del Reloj_ , por lo que se la tiene muy vigilada, además ve con muy malos ojos todo el asunto de la nueva guerra del Grial , los Einzberg seguramente participarán con uno de sus homúnculos, pero en combate son inútiles, ni su mejor invento que fue Illyasviel les salió bien aún contando con un Servant como es Heracles.-Relató mientras se duchaba, tras salir abrió la nevera y cajones buscando comida para el desayuno, encontró mermelada, pero nada más, solo comida para los animales, así que se vió forzada a usar su propia comida que guardaba en la mochila (aunque en realidad se lo había cogido a un peregríno).

Tras la comida mañanera Alex le comentó el plan para llegar al aeropuerto más cercano y dirigirse a Fuyuki, había encontrado además algo de dinero bajo unas tablas en el suelo de la habitación que "tomaría prestado", partiendo finalmente.

Fin del Prólogo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate Extintion

Prólogo 6:Peter y Caster

Sonaba el timbre del cambio de clase en la _Torre del Reloj_ , y con ello se sucedió los característicos sonidos que lo acompañan.

Sillas arrastrandose, un vaivén de personas moviendose de una clase a otra, dependiendo de su horario.

Peter tenía que dirigirse a un aula bastante menor que una de las aulas magnas donde se encontraba, para asisitir a la clase de pociones.

Se dispusó a ir con su ritmo neutro, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, embuido en su mente en blanco, sin pensar nada, con su cara permanente de pokér, así era él, un estudiante de 14 años del montón, no destacaba en nada,y de alguna manera se podría decir que carecía de identidad o concepción individual.

Siempre obedeciendo, nunca pensando por sí mismo, se movía junto con la marea llamada gente, un grupo, una masa uniforme, una masa real, que fuese real era lo que valía, a Peter solo le interesaba la realidad, nunca lo abstracto, nunca lo imaginario, aquello que tenía atisbos de creatividad le repelía.

Detestaba la filosofía,¿para qué cuestionarse la realidad?.La realidad es la realidad y las matemáticas, una ciencia plagada de pensamiento abstracto, como podía una cosa real como una circunferencia estar relacionada con un número de infinitos decimales como Π, que sentido tenía el concepto de límite,como podía repetir la naturaleza un número tan extraño como el número aúreo, que sentido tenía el concepto de limites, derivadas, integrales...cualquiera que se dignase por intentar entenderlo, pensarlo o consultarlo le podría sacar utilidad a todo esto, pero había que pensar, ser creativo,imaginativo, Peter lo detestaba, por el mismo motivo tampoco le gustaba cualquier otra ciencia, el método ciéntifico, idear una idea, probar una hipótesis, como plantearla, cómo llevar a cabo el experimento, le repelía...

Todo estaba inventado, todo estaba dicho, no existe el progreso real, para Peter no merecía la pena pensar en ello, gastar su energía en ello, y si quedaba un atisbo donde innovar otro lo haría por él, de todas formas el planeta está lleno de personas, personas individuales, a el le bastaba con formar parte de "la gente".

Y bueno...¿hay que decirlo?..es obvio pero bueno...Peter lógicamente odiaba el arte,la pintura, la música,y sobre todo la literatura, en verdad odiaba leer, requería concentración y esfuerzo y todo lo que hace es alejar de la realidad a quien lo hace.

Por odiar...Peter hasta odiaría el lenguaje, de donde provienen las palabras si no es del imaginario.

De esta forma se podría concluir que Peter amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo la realidad, semejante contradicción había en su cabeza, pero como nunca se disponía a pensar no importaba, la paradoja permanecería silenciosa, sin esperar ser encontrada nunca.

No pensar era la única manera que tenía de mantener la cordura, aunque el mismo no lo supuiese, no pensaba en ello, obviamente.

Para el resto de sus compañeros Peter parecía de plástico, nunca con una opinión propia, incapaz de argumentar más que con un tajante "porque lo dice "X" persona".

Si los compañeros le decían que vistiese de tal manera lo hacía, si le comentaban que suspendiese tal examen lo hacía, si le insinuasen que se tirase por la ventana a 20 metros de altura, lo que implicaría su muerte segura...estaba claro...lo haría, para tenerle miedo a la muerte tendría que reflexionar sobre su propia vida, alguien que no piensa en nada, a nada le teme.

No lo hacía para complacer al resto, no lo hacía porque sintiendose del grupo se creía querido o protegido, emulando a otros, creía, que pasaría desapercibido.

Sus padres se lo recriminaban, las malas calificaciones, su actitud, pero de que sirven los castigos en alguien como el que ni tan siquiera valora su propia vida lo más mínimo, no le tenía estima a nada, no funcionaba en absoluto, y eso era algo que el resto de la familia McNewstone, vieja casa afiliada a la asociación de _magus_ , no entendía en lo más mínimo.

De todas formas confiaban en la heredera de la casa, futura cabeza de los McNewstone, Elizabeth McNewstone, una _magus_ de primera, sobresaliente en todo, 6 años mayor que su hermano, con quien desde cierto incidente ocurrido hace 8 años no guarda buena relación.

Debido a los contactos de la familia estos conocían de sobra el plan de la asociación de poner en marcha el viejo ritúal de _La Guerra del Santo Gríal_ , y la familia daba por hecho que Elizabeth sería la representante de la misma en dicho ritual, y que lo ganaría, cumpliendo el sueño de la familia de alcanzar el _Origen_ , el repetido anhelo de las viejas familias en la cúspide de la asociación.

Para ello la joven se había entrenado duramente durante años, un control excelente del maná, también había sido entrenada en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así como algo de magia con gemas por parte de su maestra Toshaka, quien se sentía orgullosa de su alumna, aunque se oponía totalmente a lo de crear una nueva guerra del Grial, siendo que ella junto con Waver Velvet(quien a primeras también se oponía) habían desmantelado el último, hace decadas.

El aspecto de Rin Toshaka a pesar de los años se mantenía joven, en gran medida porque empleaba magia para mantenerse así, había entrenado a Elizabeth desde que esta tenía 5 años a petición personal de Rudolfus McNewstone y Kathlerine McNewstone, amiga de Toshaka que había sido presentada por su hermana Sakura, pues eran compañeras en la _Torre del Reloj._

Cuando nació Peter este tambíen fue entrendado por la maestra Toshaka, hasta que cumplió 6 años y ocurrió el incidente que convertiría al chico en quien es ahora.

Fue el incidente en el que murió Kathlerie McNewstone, lo que supusó un duro golpe para la familia,también para las hermanas Rin y Sakura pues mantenían una buena amistad, incluso la familia Edelfelt, rival de la McNewstone mostró sus condolencias, no solo por el triste suceso, si no por la forma en la que ocurrieron los hechos.

Sin embargo, 8 años después no era Elizabeth quien poseía los hechizos de comando, habían aparecido en el cuerpo de su hermano, bajo la expresión de sorpresa de todos, aunque cuando la maestra Toshaka se enteró fue más una expresión de temor que de sorpresa.

-Escucha la guerra del Santo Grial es muy dura, estoy segura de que tu hermano acabará usando su magia...de nuevo, quiero que le acompañes a Fuyuki, su estado psiquico es muy inestable después de lo ocurrido, entendiste ¿verdad Elizabeth?-Fueron las palabras cautelosas de la maestra Toshaka, acatadas a regañadientes por su alumna, que no quería ayudar a su hermano, no solo porque le parecía injusto que el fuese el elegido, si no porque le parecía que tenía que pagar por lo que hizo hace 8 años.

-Aunque no estes muy unida a tu hermano, piensa que si usa su magia puede hacer daño a muchas personas inocentes-Fue la frase con la que convenció a su alumna.

-Y Elizabeth, estoy segura de que tu hermano pequeño sufre en silencio, es una pena ver a los hermanos distanciados ¿verdad?, no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo con Sakura en el pasado- Era algo habitual en ella intentar alentar la relación entre los hermanos McNewstone,pero la mayor de ellos no podía perdonar al pequeño por lo que hizó en el pasado, por mucho que el sufriese por el suceso mismo.

Por otro lado, a pesar de las advertencias de su maestra Elizabeth quería participar en la guerra del Grial, había estado escuchando el relato de Toshaka sobre su participación durante años, sobre todo descripciones de su querido Archer, el servant con el que peleó, siempre recordandele con un halo de nostalgia, había convertido el que Shirou Emiya no tuviese su mismo final en un objetivo prioritario en su vida.

También hablaba a veces de Saber, quien había sido la servant de Shirou y por un periodo corto de tiempo también suya, y que al parecer mantenía una buena relación con Rin.

-Cuando tu hermano invoqué a su servant partid a Fuyuki, hablé con Shirou, podeís hospedaros allí.

Esa misma tarde Peter McNewstone invocaría a su Servant Caster, al día siguiente partirían los hermanos hacía Fuyuki.

Mientras Elizabeth se encontraba con la maestra Toshaka, Peter se encontraba por los pasillos del edificio de _La Torre del Reloj_ , cerca de la biblioteca pues unos compañeros le pidieron que buscase por ellos un libro, y él accedió, con la mente en blanco iba caminando cuando a la entrada de la biblioteca se chocó con una mujer de la edad de su hermana (sabía exactamente su edad por ser compañera de clase de Elizabeth, había visto algunas competciones de lucha entre las dos), de estatura algo pequeña, vestida con un traje rojo chino, pelo liso negro y dos moños orientales a ambos lados de la cabeza, lo que resaltaban eran sus ojos grises extremadamente fríos, iba acompañada de un hombre de metro ochenta con tez morena y pelo castaño muy cortado, vestido con unos baqueros y una camisa azul, compartía con la jovén los ojos analíticos pero además mostraban un enorme orgullo.

-Disculpe-inclinó levemente la cabeza, aunque fue detenido por las palabras de la jovén.

-Eres el hermano de Elizabeth McNewstone ¿no es así?...hmm...alguien que no valora ni su propia vida es considerado el mejor tipo de soldado, siempre acatará las ordenes, y no conoce el miedo, los peones son muy útiles, pero son la pieza más repetida, no te sientas tan especial, hay recambios para tí y a montones, bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer, nos vemos en la guerra.-Todo esto dicho sin apartar la mirada hacia la faz del chico, dicho a propósito, para ver su reacción, se le iluminó el rostro con las palabras de "no te sientas especial, peón y lo de hay recambios para tí", eran las palabras más cálidas para él-

-Sabes, creo que tu analísis no es del todo acertado Master, el chico tiene en realidad mucho miedo,no para de contenerse, no es un mero peón, tengo interés en él.-

-Lo dijé para ver su reacción y ver si mi primera impresión era equivocada o no...pero sinceramente no tengo muchas expectativas, depende de la clase de servant que invoque...

-De todas formas Master,ya se lo dije, la victoria será nuestra, aún con ello espero que al menos me brinden entretenimiento el resto de Masters y Servants, por lo que se pudó ver en las noticias Assasin ya ha sido invocado-

-Así que tú también opinas que el incidente del hospital canadiense es obra de Assasin, ciertamente parece que es así, fue una auténtica masacre, pero a conciencia, un Berseker habría acabado con todo, a parte de con todos, para saber quien es su Master bastará con investigar el listado de trabajadores, pacientes y comparala con la de defunciones, quien falte en la de defunciones será nuestro objetivo.

Ya en la mansión McNewstone ,Peter por orden de su padre y bajo la atenta vigilancia de su hermana y la maestra Toshaka procedió a dibujar el círculo de invocación, sin reliquia alguna, pues la reliquia que les había sido regalada tiempo atrás les fue robada por un ejecutor, meses atrás, y no habían podido obtener otra, al menos no del cálibre de la que tenían en su poder.

Tenían curiosidad, tanto el padre como la hermana , de que clase de Servant haría pareja con su extraño hermano, a sabiendas de que el Grial en ausencia de reliquia escoge a un servant afín al Master.

 _Yo que lucharé contra todo mal, haré todo bien, otorgame una espada con quien derrotar a los enemigos, por el poder que se me ha concedido por el Santo Grial,¡ Gran Guerrero Heróico aparece!_

Dijó Peter con la más absoluta de las desganas, ¿por qué debía ser él el elegido?, sería lo que pensaría...en caso de pensar claro.

Por su todo su delgado cuerpo de 1,50, desde la planta de los pies hasta las puntas de su castaña y lisa cabellera cortada sintió un escalofrío y una gran presión, se cayó de rodillas, también las gafas encontraron el suelo.

Viendolo borroso por la miopía, a pesar de ello se le hizo imponente.

El servant que había invocado tenía una barba canosa larga hasta el pecho,una túnica negra, en una mano, una pluma, en la otra...no tenía otra...era manco, pero a diferencia de muchos que esconderían el hecho de faltarles un brazo, o les incomodaría que las personas fijasen la vista en el brazo fantasma, el servant se sentía orgulloso, con expresión de ¿ves esto? Es una herida de guerra y la prueba de mi gran honor.

En su época se hacía llamar el "Manco de Lepanto", pero a pesar de ello sería mejor conocido por ser escritor.

-Miguel de Cervantes, entrando bajo la clase de los magos Caster, ¿acaso existe algo más magico que la pluma señor?, dar vida con un gesto de muñeca, tinta en papel y miles de historias viviendo eternamente en la mente de quienes lo leen, deberías entenderlo-blandió una sonrisa hacía su Master quien le miraba asquedo ante la última parte de su presentación-

-A fin de cuentas tu antes eras amante del arte, disfrutabas tocando melodías con el piano, acompañado del piano de tu hermana y la voz de soprano de tú madre, adquiriste gran destreza en el dibujo a muy corta edad, impresionado por los dibujos al Oleo de tu progenitora, y soñabas con ser escritor ¿me equivoco?.

-De repente silencio en la sala- y sobre todo las caras de estupefacción de los allí presentes, menos de Peter que soltaba mudas lágrimas, su servant de alguna manera había entrado en su cabeza, lo notaba, sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y no quería que continúase.

-Durante una tarde tuviste una discusión con tu madre..

-Detente...-Rogaba el jovén-

-Te imaginaste su muerte, cual fue tu sorpresa cuando eres informado que al mismo tiempo tu hermana estuvo presenciandola exactamente como te la estabas imaginando desde su habitación, además de que te percataste del gasto de maná mientras imaginabas...tu magia consiste en convertir en realidad tus imaginaciones, pero estasmuy ljos de dominarla...intentaste resucitar a tu madre imaginandola viva, pero fracasaste, y por miedo a que ocurriese de nuevo alguna tragedia sellaste tu propia imaginación y pensamiento...¿creo que hasta aquí todo lo dicho esta correcto, verdad Master?

La respuesta de Peter fue interrumpida por las llamas lanzadas por Elizabet, quien había estallado en colera tras recordar lo ocurrido sin embargo fueron detenidas por una barrera hecha previamente por Rin, quien supuso que reaccionaría de ese modo.

-Caster,¿cómo has podido saber todo eso? Son los Master los que ven la vida de su servant no al revés.-Pregunto Toshaka.

-Forma parte de mi habilidad especial señora, pero solo puedo ver los recuerdos que llevan a profundos traumas, es necesario para mi fántasma noble.

Colocandose las gafas,reincorporandose, Peter, todavía en shock, acató la orden de partir enseguida hacía Fuyuki, acompañado de su hermana.

Tras la partida de los hermanos Rin Toshaka se dirigió a su apartamento en Londres, allí un aparato con idénticas funciones que un teléfono, que funcionaba a base de maná comenzó a sonar:

-¿Diga?, Rin Toshaka al habla, ah eres tú Shirou...¿qué?... De repente el rostro de la mujer de ojos esmeralda torno a un color más blanco que la nieve...

Fin del Prologó 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Fate Extintion

Prólogo 7: Shinrei y Berseker.

Luces intermitentes rojas llenaban todo el recinto del Centro Psiquíatrico de Fuyuki, el sonido de las sirenas junto con el ritmo marcado de las pisadas de los agentes y guardias, buscando al peligroso fugitivo sin tregua.

La sorpresa de la mañana fue ver que el paciente de la habitación 494 se había escapado, a pesar de tener la máxima seguridad, dada la peligrosidad del sujeto era increíblemente alta.

Además a su paso había robado un bote de 5 L que estuvo llenando con sangre durante su huída, sangre que extrajó del empleado que le vió marcharse, sangre de otro paciente de la habitación 433 y sangre...de sí mismo.

Los cortes llenaban sus miembros, cortes hechos por él, cortes hechos por otros, igual que su madre, que su abuela,con la misma mente enferma de su madre, de su abuelo, una maquina para matar, era lo que él era, buscando en su labor su respuesta existencial.

No tenía que preocuparse por los agentes, desde las altas ésferas detendrían la acción policial, solo estaba allí por una misión.

Se dejó atrapar para acercarse a Shinji Matou, años atrás, quién de vez en cuando tenía que asistir al Psiquíatrico, oficialmente para su historial médico Shinji estaba enfermo mentalmente-no era algo díficil de descubrir ciertamente- así que, ¿alguna idea mejor que dejarse encerrar,como un paciente normal? .

De esa manera averiguaría por cuenta propia el sistema de seguridad de cada una de las salas, investigará a cada uno de sus pacientes, empleados, y obvio también el horario que Shinji seguía, la frecuencia de sus idas y venidas, todo sin levantar sospechas.

Intercambió el Prozac de su cajita por altas dosis de Carbonato de Litio, que se emplea para tratar trastornos bipolares, por lo que en el centro había en abundancia, algo más de 2 mEq/l , suficiente para intoxicarle pero algo menos que 5 mEq/l que es la dosis letal.

Su madre a veces hacía las labores de enfermera, de ella había aprendido este tipo de cosas,sabía sus efectos secundarios, convulsiones, ataxia, debilidad muscular, letargo, alteraciones visuales, estado de Coma.

Le hirió con unas cuchillas las extremidades, para que no pudiese moverse y le sacó donde un esbirro de la familia Williams le esperaba.

Detestaba a los sucios _magus_ , pero cooperar con ellos para eliminar a otros le parecía divertido.

*Son tan ratas que se matan entre ellos, inútiles hasta como plaga*

El exterminio de _magus_ , el trabajo para el que tenía talento, en un pestañeo a la edad de 7 años acabó con la ordén de Walpurgis, una ordén de _La Torre del Reloj_ dedicada a la matanza de ejecutores.

Solo quedó uno, uno vivo que le miraba con ojos de cristal, ojos sin vida, ojos de alguien que había nacido pero no había vivido hasta que un hombre que allí mismo le salvó le mostró como hacerlo.

El ejecutor soñaba con tomar la revancha, acabar con el hombre de túnica roja, que su cuerpo adquiriese ese mismo tono, sí, todo carmesí, como los propios brazos del ejecutor, como sus propias piernas, siempre vendados, como los de su madre, como los de su abuela...siempre con cuchillas bajo la manga..como su madre,como su abuelo.

Era un esclavo de su apellido, el mundo que le hacía esclavo estaba loco, el estaba loco para ese pundo ergo estaba cuerdo, auténticamente cuerdo, crearía un mundo, un mundo de locos cuerdos,cuerdos locos, dónde solo el mas loco y cuerdo pudiese gobernar, él era el único, el era el elegido, su talento lo demostraba, era especialista en eliminar, ver la aniquilación, el aroma de la desesperación le llenaba el eterno vacío de su ser.

Y sabía como hacerlo, los escritos de su abuelo le digeron que tenía que hacer para ver su utopía hecha realidad, y así las marcas aparecieron,el Grial le había aceptado, el propio Angra-Manyu le esperaba, él lo sabía, de alguna manera lo sabía, también sabía a quien invocar, no por ser el más fuerte, si no para hacer débil al más fuerte, si lo lograba sería capaz de gobernar en su mundo de mácabra fantasía.

Por ello robó la reliquia que una vieja familia McNewstone poseeía por medio de un regalo, viejos conocidos de su nuevo "amigo de torturas", solo pensarlo hacía que una maníatica sonrisa se le dibujase.

Entrando a un viejo edificio donde se notaban aún las marcas de los clavos que crucificaron a unos pobres niños durante la cuarta guerra, ahí, en ese "reconfortante" escenario su tan ansiado "juguete" iba a ser invocado.

Retirando pequeños esqueletos, lanzandolos como trozos de basura, a veces hacía bromas para sí, cogiendo una calavera, jugando al ventrilocuo con ella.

-¿Quién se va a divertir en esta guerra?Dime ¿Yo? , seguro, ¿eres adivino? BUAHAHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ- y su estridente risa aguda y loca lleno el infernal lugar.

La voz del hombre variaba constantemente de muy grave a aguda, algo carrasposa, áspera, denotaban su locura, junto con su mutismo, seguido de fases de prolijo.

Dibujando entre risitas con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda empapado en la sangre que recogió en el manicomio, el círculo de invocación, algo distinto al habitual, era el círculo que invocaría al soldado loco, Berseker.

Y con su peculiar voz empezó a recitar aquel hombre de media melena blanca y ojos amarillos:

" _Oh Grial, yo que he caído en la locura, brindame con el poder ilimitado, la fuerza para vencerla, toma mi cordura rota, al héroe caído, pelearé ferozmente en la batalla, sin temor alguno, sin conciencia alguna, sin reparo"_

La reliquia empezó a brillar, una piel de serpiente, y de repente un aura oscura, negra, el héroe caído había aparecido.

Rubia cabellera, ojos rojos,atrapados en el pasado, lagrimas que no cesaban salían por ellos, el torso descubierto pero atado con unas cadenas que cada vez le apretaban más, la parte de abajo era una armadura dorada.

-Por mi posición de Master, usando uno de mis sellos de comando ¡Berseker nunca podrás hacerme daño, ni atacarme!.-Acto seguido le propino una patada en la cabeza que enfurecío increíblemente al Servant, que no pudo reaccionar a causa del sello de comando, sobre las rodillas y la suela del zapato de su Master en la cabeza, parecía disfrutar pisoteandole, mientras Gilgamesh formaba un río en el suelo con sus lágrimas.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡Esto se siente genial! ¿Cómo era?, ah sí...un poco de respeto, ... _mongrel_...

Las cadenas seguían haciendole presión, junto con el hechizo de comando...¿era ese su castigo por desear la inmortalidad?

El Rey de los héroes, antes ya había sido invocado, pero esta era la primera vez que se invocaba la imagen de sus últimos atisbos.

Lo tenía todo, pero perder justo lo más importante se volvió loco.

" _Tú...eres mi único Rey..."_ las palabras que una dulce voz le dijó, las palabras por las que vivía, por las que aceptó hacerse servant.

*Él lo dijo...yo...soy el único Rey, debo ser eterno, soy el único, todo aquel que lo sea después de mí..es un imitador, un sucio impostor, él...él único que es mi amigo..él lo dijo...me lo dijo ...YO SOY EL REY, EL ÚNICO REY...*

Era el pensamiento que hizó de Gilgamesh un obseso por adquirir la inmortalidad, cumplir la voluntad de su amigo, la única persona importante.

Los dioses se lo presentaron, después se lo arrebataron, Gilgamesh conoció el dolor de la perdida,se encerró en sí mismo, el sendero hacía la locura había sido tomado por el primer Héroe de la Historia.

Su orgullo aún estaba alli, siendo demostrado por su ardiente mirada, a pesar de las lágrimas, de lo complicado que le resultaba pronunciar palabra, y estaba siendo pisoteado por un asqueroso humano, un perro callejero estaba tocando con la suela su divino rostro.

Pero cuanto más quería zafarse más prieto estaba por las cadenas con el mismo nombre que su amigo, su amigo...aún estando así de loco seguía refrenadole con un abrazo.

-¿Alguna palabra? ¿No?, vaya, vaya...sólo gritas y lloras, veo que el Rey de los Héroes no es más que un bebé JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Usó otro sello de comando, esta vez para ordenarle que le hiciese una reverencia.

Durante la misma Berseker se lleno de furia, le miró con odio y con expresión de gran dolor cumplió la orden-

-Muy bien estúpido dorado, ahora que te me inclinas es hora de que te diga el nombre de TÚ REY ¿verdad?.

Gilgamesh intentó ir a por su Master, pero el sello de comando y Enkidu lo impidieron.

De alguna forma hasta el enloquecido Gilgamesh supó de quién se trataba ese hombre, tenía el aire de aquella persona.

-KO-TOOO-MII-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Gritó Berseker.

-Shinrei Kotomine...¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO REY!-

Esas palabras resonaron en la profunda psique de Gilgamesh...quien se revolvía de dolor...el dolor del conjuro de la locura,el dolor de su pesar...

-EN..KI...DUU...EN..EN..KIII..DUUU- no eran gritos, eran sollozos, sollozos del Rey que se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas, de roldillas, desesperado, con sangre en la cara, de las heridas que se había hecho, arrancandose la piel de los pómulos con las uñas.

La estridente risa de placer de Shinrei fue inhumana, sobrehumana, la locura al más alto nivel, nada preocupado por gastar sellos de comando, tenía infinitos sellos con los que divertirse viendo el rostro de sufrimiento de su víctima, era su regalo por trabajar como mediador de la Iglesia en la guerra.

Interesante juguete había en sus manos, era la primera víctima, había otras 13 esperando a ser torturadas por él.

Con una sombría expresión se dirigió hacía la Iglesia de Fuyuki, con Gilgamesh en su forma espiritual.

Bebiendo una copa de vino y mirando una lista con los nombres de cada uno de los participantes de la guerra, para su sorpresa, había el doble de víctimas.

-Me ha tocado la lotería...HAHAHAHAHAHA-

Era un cuerdo en un mundo loco...


	8. Parametros:Equipo de la Torre del Reloj

Fate Extintion.

Ficha de Master Y Servants del equipo de _La Torre del Reloj._

 **ARCHER** **:**

Identidad:Tutmosis III: Faraón del Imperio Nuevo de Egipto, conocido como "el Napoleón de Egipto" por los egiptó ó 17 campañas militares y se hizó con la victoria en todas tuvo que ver con la caída de la anterior Faraón, su tía y madrastra Hatshepsut,mujer que ostento durante mayor tiempo el puesto de Faraón y planeaba una Dinastía de mujeres Faraón.

Durante su reinado ordenó la eliminación de varios jerogrificos relacionados con ella, con todo lo que supone en la mentalidad del Antiguo Egipto.

Fuerza:B-A

Agilidad:A+

Mana:C

Suerte:B

Resistencia:B

Monta:A

NP:EX

Habilidades Propias: Posee habilidades suficientemente buenas tanto como Archer como Rider, por lo que puede ser invocado en ambas clases.

Ojo de Horus: Aumenta el campo de visión, pudiendo llegar a ver lo que ocurre a 10 KM a la redonda. Aumenta la precisión cuando dispará flechas.

Carruaje de combate:Carruaje de dos ruedas tirada por un exaltado arquería sobre carruaje era una de sua las especialidades, en la que los faraones eran educados especialmente. De esta habilidad que pueda ser invocado como Rider (aunque la velocidad bajo clase Archer es menor y solo puede emplearse en el suelo, no puede volar con el carruaje).

Flecha de Horus: Disparo potente , la flecha se transforma en un halcón llameante, capaz de pasar barreras mágicas débiles.

Sabiduría de Tot:La capacidad de preevisón, análisis y cálculo incrementan para plantear estrategias y adivinar el patrón de ataque del enemigo.

Ira de Seth: Invoca una tormenta de arena cuyos granos en realidad son pequeñas flechas.

Noble Phantasm: Kanajt Jaemuaset: Reality Marble en el que invoca a su invicto ejercito en medio de un las flechas que dispará son flechas de Horus pero con un nivel de destrución de bastante Maná para poder emplearlo.

En su forma máxima toda la tropa de Tutmosis III dispará una lluvia de flechas, mientras él invoca un enorme obelisco que cae en picado.

Fuerte contra Saber, débil contra Caster y Lancer.

Master: Mei Laoying. Especializada en magia que incrementa valores físicos (agilidad, fuerza, resistencia), gran capacidad analítica, dotes en Kung Fu, porta dos nuchakus como equipamiento. Nivel de maná bastante limitado.

 **Lancer**

Identidad: Tomoe Gozen, legendaria mujer samurái, figura importante durante las guerras Gempei, peleó al lado del clan Minamoto junto con su marido el general Minamoto Yoshinaka, quien fué acusado de traición posteriormente por Minamoto Yorimoto.

Su historia se narrá en el libro de Heike Monogatari.

Se la consideraba una prodigio del arco, la monta y doma de animales, el esgrima y especialmente el naginata jutsu, que se enseñaba a todas las mujeres samurái de la época.

Sus dotes con el Naginata la hicieron famosa, también se relata que en un solo combate acabó con 20 guerreros.

Fuerza:A

Agilidad:A+

Mana:A+

Suerte:E

Resistencia:B-A

Monta:A

NP:A+

Habilidades propias:

Gran versatilidad: A parte de su Naginata emplea el arco,la katana y la wakizabashi.

A pesar de que su habilidad dista de ser la de un Archer o Saber con esas armas le aportan un abánico de posibilidades para enfrentarse al enemigo a tener en cuenta, también limita la posibilidad de que el enemigo se percate de su auténtica identidad.

Rafagas de viento: Con el movimiento de su Naginata y concentrando maná en el arma puede manipular el viento y crear rafagas cortantes o defensivas según el caso.

Noble Phantasm: Ten no Hebi :El mango del Naginata se divide en partes unidas con cadenas, aumenta de tamaño y la hoja se vuelve más afilada, adquiriendo la forma del cráneo de una serpiente, el movimiento de este es dirigido por Tomoe Gozen y sí reúne suficiente Mana puede transformarse en una versión metálica del mítico Yamata no Orochi.

Fuerte contra Archer,Caster y Assasin débil contra Saber.

Master: Rachel Fibrizzione,especializada en el uso de armas de fuego manipulados con maná,su magia manipula principalmente los mecanismos de los objetos, también puede revestir lo que toque en acero, así como su propio cuerpo como medida de protección.

 **Rider**

Identidad: White Fang, protagonista del libro homónimo, lobo que paso por distintas manos, siendo solo el último el único que le brindo cariño.

Durante su vida se hizó desconfiado, astuto y bastante agresivo, especialmente con los humanos.

Fuerza:A+

Aglidad:A

Resistencia:B-A

Mana:C

Suerte:C

Monta(En forma humanoide):A+

NP:B

Habilidades propias:

Cambio de forma:White Fang posee su forma canina original y una humanoide dotada por el Grial, algunas de sus habilidades varian dependiendo de una forma u otra.

Forma humana:

Montura de lobos: Invoca a un enorme lobo de hielo y lo monta.

Guadañas de hielo: Puede invocar dos largas guadañas cuyo filo aparenta ser un colmillo blanco pulido, maneja ambas a la vez mientras monta a su lobo de hielo.

Forma lobo.

Rastreo: en su forma humana también la posee, pero se incrementa en su forma canina, con ella White Fang puede rastrear a cualquier servant, anulando la habilidad propia de los Assasin de sigilo, los sentidos de este servant son los más agudos, excluyendo la vista en la que Archer le supera.

Mordida licántropa: Su mordida puede producir en su víctima efectos de licantropía, pasaría a formar parte del ejercito lobo de White Fang.

Noble Phantasm: Howl of Wolf : Necesita estar en modo Lobo para realizarlo.

Se invoca a una manada de lobos, linces y perros, todos ellos derrotados por White Fang en vida y atacan el adversario en conjunto a una enorme avalancha de nieve.

Además los caninos de White Fang incrementan su tamaño, asemejandose a las hojas de las guadañas que invoca en forma humana.

Fuerte contra Caster,débil contra Assasin .

Master: Dmitri Raskolnikov (Rodia): Especialista en magia de agua, elemento que controla en todos los estados. Gran capacidad de combate debido a su anterior trabajo en el facción Walpurgis de La Torre del Reloj, dedicada al exterminio de ejecutores.

Gran conocimiento sobre barreras mágicas, gracias a las clases de su maestro Velvet.

 **Assasin**

Identidad:Josef Mengele , médico nazi encargado de Auschwitz, famoso por sus crueles experimentos llevados a cabo con gemelos, así como las masácres en las cámaras de le conoció bajo el apodo del "ángel de la muerte".

Fuerza:C

Resistencia:C

Agilidad:B

Suerte:A

Mana:B

NP:A

Sigilo:A+

Habilidades especiales.

Bísturi envenenado: El bisturí que porta posee un veneno especial para servants y _magus_ que destruyen el maná, imposbilitando además la cura de la herida que realice y sus efectos.

Punto Blanco: Gran parte de su cuerpo está cosido o ha experimentado con él, por lo que solo una pequeña porción (su punto blanco o diana) de su cuerpo es susceptible a ser perforada o herida.

Noble Phantasm: _Giftgas_ (gas tóxico en alemán): Su cuerpo se volatiliza en gas tóxico imperceptible para ojos normales e inolora. El gas es letal, además su cuerpo no puede ser herido en ese estado por ataques físicos.

Master:John Williams : Con grandes conocimientos médicos, su magia se especializa en la curación, aunque también en envenenar.

Fuerte contra Rider , débil contra Lancer y Caster.

 **Saber**

Identidad:Roldán/Roland Protagonista de La chanson de Roland que narra la batalla de Roncesvalles.

En la leyenda es sobrino de Carlomagno, este entrega a Durandarte/Durandal, la espada con la que se le relacionara en la historia.

El orgullo extremo, negandose a tocar su cuerno en la batalla supuso un fracaso, además de la muerte del héroe.

Fuerza:A

Agilidad:C

Resistencia:B

Suerte:C

Maná:B

Monta:B-A

NP:Ex

Habilidades propias:

Sudario de María:Lo lleva enrollado al mango de Durandarte, le permite mejor control del Maná.

Cuerno Olifante:Cuerno que porta y que al ser tocado invoca a parte de su ejercito de la batalla de Roncesvalles, destacando los 12 pares de Francia. Sí ahorra demasiado Maná puede invocar a Carlomagno mismo o a Astolfo (aunque sin poder realizar estos ningún NP).

Noble Phantasm: Durandarte:Similar a otros NP de los Saber, concentra maná en el filo lanzando un ataque cortante de gran potencia, en nivel de ataque es el NP con más nivel junto con el de Berseker.

Fuerte contra Lancer, débil contra Archer.

Master: Alexandra von Hausselwolf, _magus_ experta en magia de electromagnetismo, característico de los Hausselwolf, casa aristócrata perteneciente al círculo electo de la institución de _La Torre del Reloj._

 **Caster:**

Identidad:Miguel de Cervantes,famoso escritor español, aunque escribió teatro y poesía se hizó famoso especialmente por sus dos libros protagonizados por Alonso Quijano y Sancho, _El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha,El ingenioso caballero don Quijote de la Mancha._ En vida se le conocía como el Manco de Lepanto por perder un brazo en dicha batalla,algo que le lleno de orgullo, posteriormente también fue capturado y obligado a vivir encarcelado unos años.

Tras ser liberado continuó con su faceta literaria, afrontando polémicas como falsas segundas partes de Don Quijote, por lo que se dió prisa por terminar la secuela, donde parodiaba las propias pseudo-continuaciones.

Fuerza:E

Agilidad:C

Mana:Ex

Resistencia:C-B

Suerte:B

NP:A+

Habilidades propias:

Tragicomedia de los del caballero loco:Extraño nombre que Caster le da a su habilidad de ver los traumas de las personas y Servants por medio del contacto traumas los usa después para crear sus ilusiones con su NP.

Novelas ejemplares y don Quijote:Invoca personajes de sus novelas como familiares.

Don Quijote es el más fuerte de todos ellos, ataca con una enorme lanza sobre Rocinante.

Noble Phantasm: _En un lugar cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme:_ Encierra al enemigo en una ilusión en la que se ve obligado a revivir sus más profundos miedos o traumas, haciendo que los objetos que ve en la realidad adquieran la forma del objeto de sus casí imposible salir de la ilusión una vez que el ataque ha sido efectivo y Caster puede torturar psicológicamente a la víctima a embargo no puede realizarla con más de dos sujetos al mismo tiempo y durante el NP Caster queda indefenso a ataques externos.

Fuerte contra Berseker, Archer, Assasin. Débil contra Rider.

Master:Peter McNewstone, un estudiante de _La Torre del Reloj_ y antiguo aprendiz de Rin Toshaka, tiene conocimientos sobre magia de joyas, aunque su principal magia es la de materializar sus imaginaciones (aunque no la controla y teme usarla).

 **Berseker**

Identidad:Gilgamesh, rey de los Héroes, protagonista del primer poema épico de la historia, su personaje cabalga entre la ficción y la de Uruk y con ascendencia divina, se le caracterizó como un rey tirano que solo tuvo por amigo a Enkidu, un ser creado a partir de arcilla y que posteriormente le será arrebatado.A partir de entonces Gilgamesh se obsesiona con adquirir la innmortalidad, cayendo hacia la locura.

Fuerza:A+

Agilidad:A+

Resistencia:A+

Suerte:E (Ex en clase Archer)

Mana:A

NP:Ex

Habilidades especiales:

Gate of Babylon: Abre portales hacía su almacen, lleno de prototipos de todos los NP existentes y los embargo su precisión bajo clase Berseker disminuye mucho, por lo que GoB no resulta efectivo, autohiriendose a veces al usarlo.

Cadena de los cielos-Enkidu: Las cadenas con el nombre de su querido amigo, bajo la clase Berseker esta cadena rodea a Gilgamesh, frenandole cuando estalla de ira.

Cuanto mayor poder y divinidad posea el adversario mayor es su poder para frenarle.

En esta clase Enkdu es su arma predileto , el que más usa.

Ea: La espada cónica de Gilgamesh toma su nombre de una deidad mesopotámica. La espada es capaz de destruir dimensiones, Reality Marbles embargo nunca lo controla perfectamente y su nivel de control disminuye también a causa de la locura.

Noble Phantasm:Enuma Elish:Ataque realizado con poderoso ataque emana de la espada que empieza a rotar sobre su eje.

Junto con los NP de la clase Saber es el más poderoso en cuanto a nivel de ataque.

Al ser Berseker es fuerte contra todos en cuanto ataque, es particularmente débil frente a Caster y su NP.

Master:Kotomine Shinrei: Ejecutor y exorcista, posee la misma habilidad que su madre para rastrear espiritús el sudario de Magdala,herencia materna, su estilo de combate es muy similar al de su abuelo Kotomine Kirei, haciendo uso de black keys.A diferencia del resto de Masters el es el mediador de la Iglesia en esta Guerra del Grial, por lo que posee una marca en su brazo que permite otorgar sellos de comando extra.Él lo usa para sí mismo, por lo que posee infinitos sellos de comando.


	9. FateExtintion Episodio 1

**FATE/EXTINTION EPISODIO 1:**

 _ **Sparks in the Bridge/Screams in the Church I**_

PD:Antes que nada disculparme por la pausa en la publicación del Fic, siento la demora, tuve lio para escribir pues estas semanas han sido movidas, además empecé oficialmente el segundo año de carrera y con ello las numerosas prácticas en la universidad y el hospital, por lo que no podré públicar con la misma velocidad que al principio, aún así este fic me hace ilusión, no he abandonado en lo absoluto el proyecto, espero ir mejorando y que disfruteís de la lectura, ahora sí comenzamos.

El reloj daba las 12, 12 puertas en la doceava planta con una mesa central en forma de dodecágono y doce asientos, uno de ellos, el de Rin Toshaka, vacío.

Presidido por Lord El Melloi II el exclusivo club de dirigentes de _La Torre del Reloj_ se encontraban en Londres reunidos, el proyecto de la sexta guerra del Grial había dado comienzo a pesar de las quejas dadas por , y el propio , supuesto líder de la directiva...3 votos en contra, 9 a favor de tan descabellado y mácabro plan.

Cada uno de los nueve buscaban cosas distintas, beneficios personales y el eterno anhelo de alcanzar _El Origen_.

 **Acht Von Einzbern** estaba en contra de que la asociación siguiese en busqueda de una reliquia que según opinión propia pertencecía solo a su casa, o como mucho tan solo los Matou y los Toshaka tendrían derecho a cuestionar su opinión, Sin embargo admitía que era el recurso más factible para llegar al _Origen._

Esta vez debería pensar un buen plan antes de involucrarse en la Guerra del Grial, su mejor baza, Illyasviel había fracasado y se negaba a volver a contar con ayuda externa tras lo de Kiritsugu, esta vez usaría la astucia para engañar a los ahí presentes, a fin de cuentas era el veterano de la sala, el inmorta Acht, inmutable con su semblante blanco.

 **Ron Williams** , de faz calaberíca, ojos y sonrisa de perturbado, los compañeros le comparaban en ese aspecto al viejo Zouken; amigo de los experimentos había escuchado la noticia de la másacre del hospital canadiense donde trabajaba su hijo, ante la cual puso la más grande de sus sonrisas, para él era una gran oportunidad de encontrar 6 buenos sujetos de experimentación.

 **Rudolfus McNewstone** también tenía a su descendencia en la Guerra del Grial, aunque siempre espero que fuese su hija la representante de su familia, Peter y su servant extravagante habían sido los elegidos para representar a la casa, y no guardaba para sí muchas esperanzas.

 **Kasandra von Hausselwolf** igualmente tenía a su hija, Master de Saber, en el conflicto, igual de confiada que ella, pues opinaba que _Magus_ de baja categoría no podrían hacer nada en lo absoluto contra ella ni la clase más fuerte de Servant.

 **Luviagelita Edelfelt,** eterna rival de Rin Toshaka, aceptó en primera estancia a la espera de que alguno de los miembros de la casa fuese nombrado como Master, lo cual no había ocurrido, de todas formas veía la Guerra como una forma de desgaste para el resto de casas así que lo vió finalmente con optimismo.

 **Barthomeloi Lorelei II,** perteneciente a la casa de los Barthomeloi, aceptó por el mismo motivo, que Edelfelt, principalmente deseosa de intentar escalar aún más escalones en la asociación.

 **Bram Ui Nuada Re Sophia Ri,** ya muy anciano y sin apenas poder mágico, forma parte de la directiva por el prestigio de su familia, aceptó pensando llevarse un beneficio, mantiene buena relación con y está al tanto de sus investigaciones.

 **Touko Aozaki,** mantiene una opinión ambigua en torno a la Guerra del Grial, solo su cerebro es humano, el resto de su cuerpo ha sido sustituido por un cuerpo artificial de marioneta.

 **James Adolfus Magnostat,** quien en edad era uno de los más jovenes, aunque rondaba los 50, era un _magus_ especializado en la magia siderurgíca, perteneciente al departamento de mineralogía, se le consideraba uno de los más poderosos junto con Velvet, Toshaka y Matou, con quienes mantenía mala relación, principalmente por varias de sus ideas denigrantes. En el pasado mantuvo relaciones con la camorra, llegando a tener una hija con una mujer perteneciente a la mafia.

Mantiene un interés especial en la Guerra, hasta el punto de querer partir ha Fuyuki, aunque en absoluto guarda cariño hacia su hija, con quien guarda nulo contacto.

-El plan va perfectamente,ya hay 7 Masters y 7 servants, ahora solo cabe esperar la mascacre-Comentó von Hausselwolf, con una expresión maquiavélica.

-Hey!Ricitos de oro, no seas tan cruel, aquí hay personas con sus hijitos peleando-dijó en tono burlesco la marionetista, aunque en el fondo estuviese preocupada,había sido profesora de varios de los Masters, John y Rachel habían sido alumnos bastante destacables en su tiempo y les había cogido aprecio.

\- No...pasa nada Sra Aozaki...es cierto que el plan va según lo previsto- Expresó McNewstone, aunque en verdad se sientiese preocupado.

-Creo que voy a partir a Fuyuki, aprovecho para comunicarselo a los presentes- Declaró Magnostat, mientras los ahí presentes observaban serios.

-¿Con que motivo?, nunca has estado preocupado por tú hija, así que no creo que sea por eso...-Contestó Ui.

-¿Hija?, Claro que no me intereso por semejante tontería, en el momento en el que se largo con la puta de su madre a Napolés dejó de interesarme esa furcia.

-Señor Magnnostat, por favor, dejé de lado semejantes comentarios- Dijó tajantemente Lord El Melloi II.

-¿Qué clase de comentarios? En el momento en que esa sinvergúenza se casó conmigo debería saber que pasaba a ser de mi propiedad, ¡Y LA MUY PUTA VA Y SE LARGA!, me desobedece..¡A MI!.-Ganandose las miradas de asqueo por parte de la mayoría del comité,especialmente de las mujeres y Velvet, Magnostat continuó con su chachara machista, hasta que el director le frenó en seco.

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA DE COMENTARIOS DENIGRANTES!, semejantes comentarios no tienen cabida en _La Torre del Reloj-_ Zanjó Waver Velvet, quien fue respaldado por una vez por la mayoría de la comisión, algo que no solía ocurrir, sabía de antemano que tan solo una pequeña parte de la directiva le apoyaba,pues la mayoría le veían como un usurpador, un _magus_ de poco rango que no pintaba nada en un grupo de aristócratas como eran casi en su totalidad.

Tras la reunión Waver se dirigió a su despacho, cogió una caja vieja y la abrió delicadamente,dentro había una tela roja, tras mirarla un rato en silencio, con mirada melancólica la cerró y la volvió a guardar, entre todas las enciclopedias sobre la Grecia Helénica que había tras su butaca, encendió un puro y preparó el material necesario para escribir una carta.

Entre tanto unos golpes fueron dados a su puerta, preguntando sí podían pasar Sakura Matou y Luvia Edelfelt pasaron con el consentimiento de Velvet.

-Creo que yo también partiré a Fuyuki, Lord El Melloi II, a fin de cuentas no puedo ser menos que Miss Toshaka Uahahaahhaha- fue lo que comentó nada más entrar Luvia, mientras Sakura y Waver ignoraban esto último, pues lo hacía siempre y continuaron con una conversación más seria.

-¿Qué opina de todo esto Lord El Melloi II-san?

-Humm, ya sabe lo que opino sobre toda esta Guerra del Grial,Sra Matou, de momento confiaré en que el Agente Raskolnikov pueda solventar lo que le viene encima solo...si no deberé partir, que Magnostat se dirijá a Fuyuki me pilló desprevenido.

-Mi hermana me pidió que me quedase aquí ejerciendo su labor mientras ella estaba en Fuyuki a causa de una urgencia-Declaró Sakura.

-Ya había sido informado por Toshaka, también recibo informes de ella.

-Ya veo..-.

-¿Qué Miss Toshaka hace que?, mis informes serán mucho mejores Lord El Melloi II se lo aseguro, uahahaha-

Finalizada la conversación, Velvet se dispuso a escribir a su estimado aprendiz...

-Te ves algo mal Frank...demacrado y triste...-susurraba apeado John mirandose al espejo, tocandose el parche en el ojo derecho y las múltiples cicatrices que su servant le había afligido, por todo el cuerpo...torturado a diario, sobre todo a nivel mental, John Williams hacía un gran esfuerzo por intentar sobrevivir al calvarío que le había tocado vivir, teniendo por objetivo que Assasin no volviese a repetir lo del hospital...tenía los sellos de comando, pero sentía que los necesitaría con urgencia en un momento próximo...

-Ya te has despedido del fantasma del pasado ¿no?, partimos ya a la Iglesia entonces, en verdad los gemelos sois interesantes- con su malévola sonrisa Assasin hizó acto de presencia, por la espalda de su Master, susurrandole al oído conteniendo la risita, y haciendo incapíe en la palabra gemelos...de nuevo...como en aquella ocasión, la vez que se conocieron.

La Iglesia de Fuyuki es el mejor lugar para recabar información, además de que conviene conocer al moderador de la Guerra del Grial, por lo que John decidió partir, consciente de que otros Masters probablemente harían lo mismo, pero contaba con la hablidiad de Assasin para pasar desapercibido, de encontrarse otro Master su Servant se dispersaría y John se haría pasar por un simple creyente que se dirigió al recinto para rezar, así sin más.

El olor a canelones, lasaña, pizza y demás comida italiana impregnaba el lugar,como todos los días, al ser un restaurante italiano, lo que no era común era el ambiente, un grupo de aparentemente turistas habían tomado asiento, un gran grupo, aunque era especialmente una mesa de con cinco personas la que más daba el cante.

El jefe del establecimiento les había invitado a una consumición gratuita, así como a una enorme pizza echa a la forma tradicional típica de La Toscana, había caído en gracia y le alegro ver a otros italianos por Fuyuki, pudiendo conversar con ellos tranquilamente en su lengua materna.

El amplio escuadrón brindaba al compás,mientras cantaban canciones en voz alta, dejando al resto de clientes estupefactos.

- _VOOLAREE UOOO, CANTAREE UOOO, Nel blu ni dilpintu di blu, felicce di stare lassù_

 _-_ _Chi ha avuto, ha avuto, ha avuto  
chi ha dato, ha dato, ha dato  
scurdámmoce 'o ppassato,  
simmo 'e Napule paisá! __**[1]**_ __

 _È ritornato a Napoli,  
dopo dieci anni a Brooklyn  
Pasquale 'o mericano  
ballando il mambo all'italiana._

 _Hey mambo, mambo italiano,  
Hey mambo, mambo italiano,  
Go, go, go, you're mixed up, siciliano  
All you calabresi do the mambo like a crazy with the..._

 _Hey mambo, don't wanna tarantella,  
hey mambo, no more mozzarella,  
hey mambo, mambo italiano,  
Try an ensalada with a fish baccalà and then... _

Quien más estupefacta parecía era Tomoe Gozen, Lancer, quien por orden de su Master no se había desmaterializado, Rachel quería que se integrase totalmente en su Familia, estos querían saber más sobre ella, pregutaban sobre su leyenda, hasta sus hobbies...Lancer no sabía como reaccionar a semejante situación más que quedarse perpleja, ¿cómo pódían actuar así en una situación como esa?

-Unos italianos armando jaleo y una asíatica seria entre toda la fiesta...esto parece un juego de "señale los tópicos"-señalo Marianeta, sentada en frente de Lancer y que dentro de lo que venía a ser el grupo era la más relajada y calmada, también la más reflexiva.

-Tópicos...humm...se me ha ocurrido una idea...hemos intentado llenar el corazón de Lancer con pasión italiana, quizá deberíamos ir a un sitio típico japones aprovechando que estamos en Japón, quiza se sienta más cómoda- Dijó Firo mientras sonreía exaltado sacando panfletos de su cazadora.

-Cosas típicas japonesas dices...podríamos ir a un Onsen, seguro que es relajante, o a una ceremonia del té, una obra de teatro kabuki...un templo...-Comentaba traquilamente Marianeta hasta que leyó los panfletos que Firo había sacado, quedandose con cara de poker...

-¿Ir al karaoke? , excelente idea Firo, seguro que ahí Gozen se siente más identificada-sonrió con convicción Rachel mientras le dirigía un pulgar arriba.

-Vamos que tú idea es ir a un sitio a cantar en voz alta...-Apuntó Marianeta-¿ No es eso lo que llevamos haciendo todo el rato?

-En lo absoluto, allí nos impregnairiamos en el espiritú japonés verdad que sí Lancer- Dijo convencido, aunque Lancer no le contestó de ninguna manera, solo mantuvo su semblante serio.-

-¿Con que Karaoke eh?-dijo Rafael- El más cercano es el que se encuentra tras pasar el puente de Fuyuki, saldré un rato a informar al conductor que está esperando fuera.

-Yo voy al baño un momento, con permiso jeje- dijo Rachel.

...

-Oh? ¿Ya es de noche?, no hace nada de frío y la Luna esta bastante bonita.. auch...disculpe estaba aqui parado en medio de la call...e..-El rostro de Rafael se transformo en mármol blanco, mientras la figura conocida de James.A. Magnostat le miraba con odio y repugnancia, para él era un solo insecto, tras patearle en el abdomén con la pierna endurecida en acero se fue sin decir palabra, con Rafael de rodillas y helado.

"¿ _Qué hace este hombre aquí? Definitivamente no tengo que dejar que se acerque a Rachel,no lo puedo permitir..."_

...

-¿Oye no te parece que Rachel esta tardando demasiado en el baño?, lleva media hora ahí metida, echale en un vistazo si eso- dijó Firo.

-Mmm, echaré un vistazo- de repente junto con Marianeta Lancer se levantó y la siguió, en la mesa quedaron Firo y un perplejo Rafael.

Al llegar al baño escucharon el sonido de los tornillos destornillandose, las arandelas por el suelo...

- _Vite Pazzo_...-dijo con voz cansada aunque con una leve sonrisa en el rostro la amiga de Rachel, empleando el mote que le había puesto Rafael.

-¿Qué?, no pude evitarlo, estos WC de Japón son impresionantes, ¿ves?, ¡tienen más botones que un mando a distancia de una TV!.

-Vuelve a montar todo esto rápido, nos vamos, Rafael aviso al conductor hace media hora...

-Sí sargento...-Contestó la jovén con tono burló no dijo nada ante la situación, de por si ya estaba extrañada antes.

-¿ _Igannare_ te ocurre algo? tienes mala cara- Preguntó la chica al ver la cara de su primo tras volver del baño.

-No..no es nada-Respondió con tranquilidad fingida.

Ya de camino al Karaoke, justo en el famoso puente rojo de Fuyuki encontraron una figura, el conductor frenó el coche que de repente empezó a levitar, la gente saltó antes de que el coche se uniese a la estructura metálica del puente, la culpable era la mujer pelirroja que tenían en frente, de ella salían chispas, Lancer invocó su armadura, kabuto y armas, blandiendo su afilada naginata.

-¿Humm?, esa mujer lleva espadas, un arco y una lanza consigo...aunque la más impresionante de sus armas es la lanza..¿Lancer?, vaya...estoy de suerte...veamos que tal peleas sonrisa _Profident.-_

 _-"Como desee Master"_

Impulsado por la estructura y materializandose Saber se avalanzó contra Rachel sorpresivamente...aunque no con el resultado esperado...

-¿Qué clase de suerte es esta?, primero una mujer de fogosa cabellera y ahora usted, rubia damisela, Bonjour, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme en la fría noche, hermosa dama? AAAGAAAAGGHHH-

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE ELECTROCUTARTE PARA QUE DEJES DE HACER EL ÍMBECIL?!.-

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-Preguntaron al unisono el conductor,Rachel, Lancer y sus amigos...

-¿Qué que acaba de pasar?, este es el preludio a tu derrota, has tenido la mala fortuna de toparte conmigo, por cierto esos juguetes propios de insectos no funcionan conmigo-dijó refiriendose a las pistolas que portaban, acababa tranquilamente durante la charla de desviar una bala,generando un simple campo magnético.

" _Así que magia electromagnética...eso va a ser un problema, además Saber es fuerte contra Lancer..Vamos..piensa..piensa en algo..."-_ era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel en esos instantes.

-¡¿Master, cuales son sus ordenes!?-Inquirió Lancer quien adoptaba una pose defensiva-

-Ve a por Saber, yo me encargare de Miss Chispitas, tengo una idea-Afirmó con una expresión llena de confianza-Vosotros huid-refiriendose al resto del grupo.

-¿De verdad piensas que vamos a dejarte tirada?-Repuso Firo.

-Las armas aquí no funcionan, no con esta mujer,además Rafael tiene mala cara, llevadle al Karaoke a ver si se anima jeje- Firo enrabietado acató la orden, sabía que no eran más que una carga molesta en esa situación, así que siguieron hacia delante, Alexandra von Hausselwolf no le dió importancia, eran simples "insectos" a fin de cuentas.

-Bueno Saber, es hora de que vayas demostrando porque eres el Servant más poderoso,espero que dejes de hacer el tonto, estamos en un duelo,lucha por tu honor de caballero.

-No hace falta que me digas eso, la mirada de Lancer es la del guerrero experimentado, y esa Master es un tanque de Maná, estoy impaciente por empezar, aunque pelear contra damiselas hermosas me hace daño-

-Cierto...ese insecto tiene demasiado Maná...es muy extraño, para ser un ser inferior hay que tenerla minimamente en cuenta.

Comenzó la pelea, Saber vs Lancer.

El espadachín a la hora del combate demostró ser un merecedor de su clase, poniendo en apuros a la Samuraí, quien retrocedió y lanzó hacía su adversario una increíblemente potente rafága de viento, Saber tuvo que clavar su espada en el suelo para sostenerse, su Master usó el electromagnetismo para aferrarse, mientras Rachel corría a embestir a su contrincante, o eso parecía, nada más esquivar su puño vió como la chica se dirigía corrriendo hacía una de las vigas que sostenía parte del puente, tras tocar la viga parte de la estructura se derrumbó, acero derretido cayó hacía los oponentes.

La magus del rayo sorprendida lo esquivó, uniendose como un imán hacía la parte alta del puente, que ya estaba inestable, pensando que no lo derrumbaría por completo, por lo que se sentía a salvo, sin embargo Rachel la siguió, ordenó a Lancer que la impulsase con el viento.

Alexandra empezó a lanzar raros a su oponente, pero sin resultado, Rachel se había cubierto de acero, ahora era un auténtico pararayos.

-Esa magia...es la de la casa Magnostat..., vaya lo siento, creía que eras un insecto, no sabía que fueses de buena familia, mi nombre es Alexandra von Hausselwolf, quien m diría que tendría una oponente digna, así que eres hija del profesor Magnostat, menuda sorpresa jajajajaa, lo de que derritieses el acero del puente me sorprendió, punto para ti..pero aún así no puedes hacer nada contra mí jajajajaj.

La mirada de Rachel tras oir la palabra "Magnostat" se tornó oscura, mostrando el enorme rencor que guardaba hacia su ascendencia paterna, sin decir palabra se dispuso a atacar, pero cubierta de acero fue dirigida hacía el vacío por el campo magnético que rodeaba a Alexandra, Saber se dispuso a atravesarla durante la caída, pero fue impedido por Lancer quien aprovecho la apertura de Saber para cortarle, actó seguido mantuvo a su Master en el aire usando el viento, girando a gran velocidad su naginata, mientras Saber se recuperaba.

Alexandra descendió a curar a su Servant, pero tras llegar al suelo se dió cuenta de que se había quedado atrapada, sus pies se habían estancado en una masa de acero, como sí hubiese pisado asfalto húmedo que empezaba a secarse, por mucha fuerza que hiciese no conseguía salir, no solo eso, había sido sujetada por detrás por los brazos, Rafael había aparecido junto con sus compañeros, y no le afectaban las múltiples descargas que lanzaba Alexandra.

-Lo siento _ragazza,_ llevo dos placas de corcho en las suelas de los zapatos, no puedes electrocutarme, creo que has perdido.

Lancer se preparaba para dar la estocada final, entre tanto Saber aspiraba profundamente, dispuesto a tocar su cuerno...

John se encontró por primera vez con aquel hombre,de mediana edad, aunque aparentaba ser bastante más joven, de pelo blanco, ojos dorados y vendaje en las extremidades y cuello, parecía que aguantaba un increíble dolor en aquel instante, aguantaba el dolory contenía la risa a partes iguales, era el moderador de la Iglesia en esta Guerra del Grial, y se le presento con voz seria, aunque John rápidamente se percato de sus ojos y sonrisa de perturbado.

" _Duele...duele mucho..jajajajaja...duele...en verdad duele...buahhahahaha"_

"Diátesis masóquista neumática automatica" la habilidad de la familia Ortensia estaba en su sangre, conforme se acercaba a una fuente de maldad su cuerpo experimentaba un gran dolor, y Assasin era un auténtico demonio, estaba desmaterializado, pero su habilidad era tan poderosa que lo sentía de igual manera, era un verdadero rádar.

La sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus brazos, piernas y cuello, el médico se preocupo, pero Shinrei Kotomine le tranquilizó diciendo que era normal en su familia y no era una enfermedad, si no una habilidad, que no debería preocuparse.

Sin embargo la fachada de hombre respetable y serio no tardo en disisparse, tan pronto se materializó Assasin y comenzaron a hablar ambos locos John se dió cuenta de que ambos eran iguales, ambos eran macábras y disfrutaban sobremanera del sufrimiento ageno, y lo confirmo al verle a él...Berseker, quién se había materializado por orden expresa del cura.

¿Para qué querría desvelar que era Master de Berseker en vez de seguir aprovechando su cohartada de moderador?, esa duda le llegó enseguida a la mente, con el devenir de los sucesos encontraría la respuesta...

En una habitación trasera de la Iglesia, Shinrei se apresuraba por descorchar una botella de vino, acercarsela a Gilgamesh y en cuanto este girase la cabeza apartarle la botella con un "Deja de mirar lo que no es tuyo sucio y estúpido _Mongrel_ jajajajaa" seguido de patadas, insultos etc, a lo que John miraba con cara de disgusto, sentía empatía por Berseker, sufría las mismas blasfemias por culpa de Assasin todos los días.

-Veo que has adiestrado bien a tu perro, señor cura.

-Es un placer que me lo diga alguien como usted, Ángel de la muerte, el nivel de tortura que ha afligido a su perro también es digno de mención, veo que hasta le ha arrancado las uñas de la mano, el ojo derecho, además de que presenta quemaduras en las zonas de incisión, técnica verdaderamente interesante.

-Es un alivio encontrar alguien que me entienda, aunque tengo ganas de cortarle, es un alivio pero también incómodo.

-Lo mismo digo doctor,una pena que seamos tan parecidos, él Rey del nuevo mundo seré yo, es un problema tener competencia JAJAJAJAJA.

Ambos locos rieron al unísono, mientras siguieron hablando de sus torturas favoritas, mientras las víctimas se miraban a la vez...fue entonces cuando John actúo, ordenando directamente a la mente de su Servant...

"Assasin...rebanalé el antebrazo izquierdo, allí tiene los sellos de comando de Berseker"

"Así que sientes piedad por el doradito ¿eh? Master, como usted ordene jajajajaja"

Assasin por aquel entonces se imaginaba el plan del cura...y suponía una deliciosa tortura para el estúpido de su Master, por ese motivo accedió tranquilamente...y el cura se dejo rebanar el brazo donde tenía los sellos de comando, dos de ellos ya habían sido usados, solo uno más quedaba en ese ya inherte brazo, sin embargo las macábras sonrisas que se dibujaban en los rostros del cura y el asesino no hicieron más que producir un escalofrío en John, quien no tuvo tiempo para pensar pues acababa de romperse una de las paredes de la oscura habitación, apareciendo un enorme lobo blanco y un hombre sobre el animal, quienes habían seguido el rastro de Assasin como prioridad, aprovechando su habilidad de rastreo.

...

Como hacía más de 10 años, los ojos de ambos se clavaron en los del otro.

 _El ejecutor que no pudo derrotar._

 _El Walpurgis que no pudo matar._

Movido por la situación Gilgamesh loco empezó a usar GoB sin previo aviso, derrumbando la sala, el sonido de los escombros chocando se mezclaban con los gritos del rey atormentado, de esta manera se produjó la huida, Shinrei Kotomine había huido, mientras que Gilgamesh permaneció con John y Assasin, quienes tenían el brazo con el sello de comando, al lado de estos Rider y su Master dispustos a seguir al ejecutor, White Fang podía rastrearlo usando el olor de su sangre, que brotaba de su brazo cortado, así que abandonando la idea de derrotar primero a Assasin fueron en busca de Kotomine Shinrei.

-Todo ha ocurrido justo como dijiste Master, los cinco Masters se han presentado, con la exclusión de aquel niño que por descarte es el Master de Caster- Todo ello dicho con voz calmada, observando desde las alturas de un rascacielos los dos escenarios de batalla, mientras su Master asentía de igual manera hacía Archer.

-La victoria es nuestra Archer, no hay duda.-respondió con orgullo contagiado por su servant.

Continuará...


	10. FateExtintion Episodio 2

**FATE/EXTINTION EPISODIO 2:**

 **_Sparks in the Bridge/Screams in the Curch II_**

Justo cuando Saber se disponía a tocar el cuerno para salvar a su Master cayó desplomado, al igual que Lancer y las dos Masters, todos los presentes se durmieron en un segundo tras escuchar una melodía de procedencia desconocida, el sondio de una lira tocada con maestría.

El músico cruzó el puente con paso tranquilo, acompañado por dos niñas de idéntico rostro,mismo vestuario,peinado,ambas eran iguales de apariencia y voz, las únicas que parecían aguantar el efecto somnífero de las cuerdas del instrumento.

-No nos conviene que toque el cuerno-Dijó una de las niñas.

-No, no nos conviene-Asintió la otra.

-Ya ha anochecido, es demasiado tarde para que esteis en la calle, regresemos a casa ¿vale?- Propuso el misterioso jovén, vestido de forma curiosa con una túnica griega, sandalias, era delgado y algo bajito, hablaba con voz pausada, manteniendo siempre una cálida hacia las niñas.

-¡Sí! Volvamos tengo sueño-Contestó una de las pequeñas.

-¡No tengo ganas de volver, no quiero no quiero!- Dijó enfadada la otra-

-Jeje,vamos no seas así, os tocaré la lira al volver, vuestra melodía favorita-

El rostro de las niñas se iluminó y se marcharon en dirección al área metropolitana de Fuyuki.

El rosro de Mei se palideció un poco, igual que la de Archer, ambos no se esperaban esto, pero pronto recuperaron la compostura y tomaron al sorpresa como un grato regalo, por fin se ponía interesante para ellos la guerra del Santo Grial.

-¿Caster?, su Master supuestamente debía ser el joven que vimos en la biblioteca,Master, pero sin duda ese Caster tiene por Master...a esas ¿dos niñas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

-En verdad no me lo esperaba, esto se pone interesante Archer, un nuevo peón se ha unido al tablero,me gustaría observar un poco más, de haber dos Servants de misma clase probablemente haya dos de cada clase.

-Y bien...¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?-Preguntó Archer, aunque estaba casi convencido de lo que diría su Master, iba preparando ya una potente flecha,ya había invocado su largo y dorado arco.

-De haber dos equipos de Master y Servants deberíamos aprovecharnos de saber esa valiosa información Archer y mantenerla oculta al resto de Masters, seguramente el Moderador y Master de Berseker ya lo sepa, él será nuestro siguiente objetivo, por ahora dispará a ese Caster, si recibe refuerzos cabrá esperar que los otros Masters cooperan entre sí, de no recibir ayuda sacaremos a un molesto peón del tablero.-

-Así que quieres valorar el tipo de grupo que se mueve a las espaldas de _La Torre del Reloj_ ¿eh?¡Entendido! -Archer se dispusó a disparar la flecha.

Pero dicha flecha nunca llegó a su destino, fue interceptada justo por la mitad por otra flecha, haciendo que ambas se clavasen en el suelo.

-Asi que esas tenemos...-El rostro de Mei dibujo una gran sonrisa, igual que la de su orgulloso Servant,saber que tenían a un grupo organizado haría más difícil la obtención del Grial, y más disfrutarían de obtenerlo, de hacerle el jaque Mate a cada uno de ellos...

-A juzgar por la dirección de su flecha se localizan en un rascacielos de 125 m de altura a unos 4,6 Km de aquí.-Archer señaló la localización exacta en el mapa que había entre Mei y él-

-¿Les ves?-preguntó Mei.

-Afirmativo, ambos van cubiertos con túnicas negras y están mirando justo hacia nuestra posición.-

-Ya veo...-Tras esto emitió una risa entrecortada y a bajo volumen que llamó la atención de Archer-

-Es inusual escucharte reir Master-La frase produjó el cese inmediato de la risa que dió paso a un leve rubor de la chica.

-No estaba riendome, son imaginaciones tuyas, vayamos a casa, analizaremos la situación tranquilamente allí, de momento obtenter información sobre los Master y Servant desconocidos será nuestra prioridad junto con Kotomine Shinrei, dejaremos a Lancer y Saber de momento, pueden servirnos para más adelante-

-Entendido Master, estaré alerta durante el camino para asegurarme de que no estamos siendo seguidos por el otro Archer y su Master-

-Contaba con ello Archer.

Archer modificó su vestimenta de nuevo, de faraón a ropa de calle para pasar desapercibido entre los ciudadanos de Fuyuki, aunque en sus ojos se matenía la marca del "ojo de Horus" que estaba activado para vigilar el no estar seguidos por nadie.

El apartamento en el que se hospedaban era bastante modesto, una pequeña sala, en la que entraba solo una pequeña mesita llena de papeles y anotaciones.

También había pilares de libros amontonados, dos tableros, uno de go y otro de ajedrez.

La pared por su parte estaba forrada con un enorme mapa de Fuyuki con anotaciones en él. Y en el suelo dos futones en los que dormían Mei y Archer.

Contigua a esta habitación estaba la pequeña cocina y un cuarto de baño.

Mei se aproximó a la baja mesita y ordenó los papeles, allí figuraban diversos datos sobre los 6 Masters restantes afiliados a _La Torre_ , acopiló gran cantidad de información y resultó bastante sencillo averiguar sus identidades.

Examinó con ayuda de Archer los archivos de la institución, así como el listado de varias aereolineas con destino a Fuyuki, e investigó también a los 12 miembros de la directiva de la asociación, convencida de que los miembros de las familias aristócratas serían participes de una Guerra del Grial creados seguramente por ellos mismos, pues Mei sabía que dicho torneo finalizó como tal en la 5a Edición y que fue desmantelado, fue orden expresa de la cúpula de _La_ _Torre_ que la másacre se reánudo.

Así fue como supo que John Williams era el Master de Assasin, comparando la listas de defunciones de la masacre de su hospital con la de pacientes y empleados, averiguó que Rachel Fibrizzione participaría al encontrar su nombre en el listado de pasajeros a destino a Fuyuki y saber su relación con la casa Magnostat,a sí como la operación en la que la familia Fibrizzione obtuvó diversas reliquias samuraí, por lo que ya sospechaba sobre la identidad de su Servant, de Dmitri Raskolnikov como Master al indagar sobre la facción Walpurgis, las numerosas cartas enviadas por la asociación a él y comprobar las aerolineas, de Alexandra von Hausselwolf no tuvo que investigar mucho, pues ya Kassandra von Hausselwolf lo decía por todo lo alto "presumiendo".

Igual que con Peter McNewstone lo supo de inmediato, al verle a él en la biblioteca y la reacción de enfado de su hermana,compañera de Mei en clase, respecto a no ser ella "la elegida".

Mei había investigado meticulosamente sin apíz de cansancio a todos y cada uno de ellos, de todas formas su pasatiempo favorito era observar a la gente.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de investiar a otros 7 Masters,y eso la emocionaba.

También tenía que idear un plan contra Shinrei Kotomine, a quien conoció en su primer día en Fuyuki,y detectó perfectamente que a pesar de su caparazón de hombre serio y confiable era realmente un perturbado, no confesó ser el Master de Berseker, pero suponía viendo los antecedentes de los Kotomine y el interés por la Asociación sobre él que lo era, aún siendo un Ejecutor había sido exculpado muchas veces por la asociación de magos, además se le relacionaba con los trapos sucios de la casa Williams.

Aquella tarde sus sospechas se habían confirmado, y en cuanto Archer comentó que el brazo amputado solo llevaba un sello de comando se imaginó el plan mácabro que el cura había pensado.

-El que Rider vaya tras Kotomine nos conviene, localizar a un lobo gigante no va a resultar difícil para tu visión Archer-

-No, puedo localizar a todos excepto a Assasin por su habilidad, ciertamente localizar a ese Rider no va a ser complicado...pero-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Vamos a ir a por el Master de Berseker antes de que acabé con el Master de Assasin o después?, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.-

-Antes...si Berseker mata a John Williams antes Assasin tendrá vía libre para actuar, la magia curativa de los Williams es la única que puede frenar la toxina de Assasin..., solo lo mantiene con vida porque depende de su maná, sí matan al Master seguramente Kotomine le utilice para acabar rápidamente con el resto de Masters en seguida..o algo peor, esos dos juntos serían demasiado peligrosos.

-Entiendo...además crees que ese tal Williams cooperará con nosotros si detenemos a Kotomine...y estaríamos libres del veneno de Assasin una buena temporada, o podríamos usarle a él para que nos cure...,para ser un peón podría ser muy útil-

-Exacto, odia a _La Torre del Reloj_ , no pertenezco a una de las clases arístocratas de la institución, así que tampoco desconfiaría en mí de inicio, puede ser muy sencillo convencerle.

-Y ¿qué hay con los otros 7 Masters y Servants?,¿algún plan Master?

-Haremos por la mañana una inspección por la zona metropolitana de Fuyuki en direción a donde se dirigian aquel Caster y sus Masters-

-De hacer eso Master, aconsejaría irse a dormir lo más temprano posible, ya son las 3:30 am, necesitará descansar para pensar con claridad-

-¡Yo siempre pienso con claridad Archer!, aunque ciertamente tengo algo de sueño,buenas noches Archer-y rápidamente se durmió en su Futon.

Archer entre tanto se recostaba también, de repente su mirada se fijó en un libro que destacaba por ser bastante más nuevo que la mayoría, lo cogió con cuidado para hacer el mínimo ruido. _"Faraones del Antiguo Egipto",_ era una enciclopedia, con un marcapáginas justo en la página donde comenzaba su historia, una sonrisa se dbujo en su faz, mientras miraba a Mei "Es una pena que se avergonzará por su risa, es un sonido bastante agradable", pensó para sus adentros, mientras susurraba un "No te preocupes, ganaremos, te lo prometo".

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Rachel y su grupo avanzaban por las calles de Fuyuki, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, sus contrincantes ya no estaban,Saber se negó a darles el golpe final, mancharía su honor de caballero clavarle la espada a una rival dormida, a lo que su Master respondió con un chasquido de lengua.

Igual que las cenizas cubrieron a los pompeyanos, de la misma manera en la que la furia del Vesubio les asfixió, decenas de personas cubiertas con una fina capa de acero, sin ningún orificio para respirar, ahógados, mostrando sus caras de espanto y ansiedad, toda una calle entera de cadáveres metálicos, Rachel supó perfectamente quién lo hizó...a fin de cuentas era la misma magia que ella usaba...él...¡ÉL!, estaba en Fuyuki, para variar causando sufrimiento...la mirada de Rachel, quien no decía palabra se torno extremadamente sombría, tanto Firo como Marianetta corrieron hacia su amiga, Rafael miraba hacia abajo, con el puño en tensión y enrabietado juró venganza.

A fin de cuentas fue James Magnostat quien mató a sus padres y a su tía, y ahora esto...no lo perdonaría, no perdonaría el daño inflingido a su familia, y sabía que Rachel tampoco, porque era ella quien más le odiaba, y lo sabía...

"Si quieres poder para vengarte...yo te lo daré...puedo hacerte poderosa...verdaderamente poderosa...yo también detesto a ...será una venganza, una venganza dulce para ambos, yo te ayudaré, reúnete conmigo en las cercanías de la Iglesia de Fuyuki a las 10 am...te estaré esperando..."

Aquella voz llegó a la mente de Rachel...¿quién era?, ahora mismo estaba demasiado llena de rabia y enturbiada como para pensar con cláridad.

"Allí estaré" ,pensó, esperando que la susodicha persona la habría escuchado.

Eran las 4:30, en una sala lúgubre, en una casa abandonada, la protesís para el antebrazo había sido colocada, y Shinrei podía moverla correctamente.

-No me des las gracias, no es de mi agrado ayudar a un ejecutor, sigo las normas de _La Torre del Reloj_ , herir al moderador no está permitido y nos encargamos de solucionar en la medida de lo posible el problema que pudiesen causarle los _magus_.-Touko dijó esto mirando con increíble desconfianza a Kotomine Shinrei, ambos mantenían muy mala relación, pero fue orden de la directiva que le proporcionase un antebrazo y mano nuevos , ella no sabía que también era Master, solo algunos de la directiva, aquellos afliados a Kotomine lo sabían, pero lo sospechaba, y que le quitasen el brazo aumentaba sus dudas.

-Muchas gracias de todas formas,se lo agradeceré de una forma apropiada en cuanto tengala oportunidad, por cierto, tuve la suerte de conocer a uno de sus ex-alumnos, John Williams, debe ya saber que participa en la guerra.

-Ya veo...le conociste...-La voz denotó preocupación, fue su mejor alumno y le preocupaba bastante.

-Un tipo bastante curioso, es un...gran tipo...demasiado amable para una situación como esta, solo tiene dos opciónes...morir o volverse loco...-La voz extremadamente tranquila del ejecutor no hacía más que estremecer a la marionetista.

-Me figuro cual es su opción predilecta- Tras estas palabras más una despedida fría Touko abandonó el lugar...

"En verdad no lo sabe Sra Aozaki...volverse loco es el camino de los incomprendidos..."

-¿Ya terminaste de curar a doradito Master?-Preguntó con voz burlona Assasin, John no le prestó atención al tono de su Servant.

-No te preocupes Berseker, pronto serás libre...ya he terminado de curarte, solo me quedá gastar el último sello de comando y serás libre...por fin libre...

Gilgamesh por su parte seguía llorando y gritando de dolor, aunque mucho menos que cuando estaba bajo el poder de Kotomine, de alguna manera estar bajo el poder de John le eran los torturados, y ambos vivian por otra persona y cumplir con lo que les prometieron, Enkidu y Frank eran el apoyo de cada uno...Enkidu seguía abrazando a su amigo en forma de cadenas y Frank seguía observando a su hermano a través de los espejos.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado...Berseker yo te libero-

El sello de comando desapareció de la pálida mano...y Kotomine estaba al tanto de todo, había colocado un pequeño micrófono en la manga de su brazo cortado.

"Ahora que los sellos principales han desaparecido puedo usar los de moderador...Berseker te ordeno que ataques a John Williams"

Así sin previo aviso John Williams fue atravesado por 4 lanzas disparadas a toda velocidad con GoB, el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada se mezlo con los llantos de Gilgamesh y la risa de Assasin.

"Todo de acuerdo a lo previsto... esta escena es muy divertida...gracias cura...me lo estoy pasando muy bien"

Mei y Archer intentaron frenarlo...pero se toparon con el verdadero Assasin...quien estaba al lado de su Master era una copia.

El Assasin real se había transformado en veneno líquido que fue pisado por Rider, este lo fue llevando consigo todo este tiempo hasta que se le entumeció totalmente la pata trasera...Assasin se mostró cuando Mei y Archer quienes perseguían a Rider hicieron acto de presencia...normalmente el lobo habría podido notar a Assasin, pero el veneno le afectó demasiado rápido y ahora estaba gravemente enfermo y con Rodia llorando, abrazando a su amigo...el mácabra doctor había tenido un gran día...

-Vuelve...Berseker...el servant se materializó en frente de su Master, quien repitió su primera orden "no podrás hacerme daño"-

-Qu...que alguien...me ayude...que..algu..-La respiración se hizó extremadamente pesada, la sangre que iba perdiendo le asemejaban a una fuente carmesí, había perdido sus dos piernas y sus intestinos estaban fuera de él...aun con ello...aún considerandose él mismo asesino...John se aferraba a duras penas a la vida...no podía morir, si no nadie frenaría a Assasin, quien ya no estaba con él, el clon había desaparecido, en cambio una mujer joven con un niño de unos 14 años y un hombre con túnica negra y pluma en mano apareció, portaba con ella un colgante con una hermosa piedra esmeralda...lo último que recordó John fue unas palabras en alemán...

Continuará...


	11. FateExtintion Episodio 3

**Fate/Extintion Episodio 3 :**

 _Broken Mirror/Hawk Fire._

-¿Dónde...estoy...?- Con voz pesada y girando levemente el cuello, recorriendo con la mirada la desconocida sala.

John Williams estaba dolorido, llevaba vendajes por todo el cuerpo y andaba completamente aturdido, sin poder incorporarse.

Fuera de la sala estaban un niño y un hombre con túnica y larga barba blanca que sonreía de manera burlesca.

-Nee-san ya se despertó-dijó el niño señalando a John.-

Elizabeth McNewston se quedo mirandole mientras pasaba a la sala, había salvado a John gracias a la magia de joyas que su maestra Toshaka les había enseñado a ella y a su hermano Peter.

Justamente se encontraban en la mansión Toshaka en esos instantes, aunque Rin no estaba allí, si no en la mansión Emiya.

-Veo que te despertaste, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-Preguntó procupada.

-Bien, me salvate, muchas gracias, te debo una, pero si me disculpais debo irme..-

El rostro de la mujer se volvió algo sombrío y detuvo a John en su intento de incorporarse.

-Veo que no me recuerdas...no me esperaba eso de ti...Frank.-

La última palabra dejo a John en shock, le habían confundido con su gemelo...

Por otra parte ya sabía quien era aquella mujer, empezó a pensar en ello, usaba la magia de gemas,su descripción coincidía con la que su hermano le había relatado, pelo liso castaño y ojos grandes y verdes, además de un colgante con la marca de la familia McNewstone, se trataba de la mejor amiga de su hermano Frank...este le había hablado muchas veces de ella en sus visitas al hospital, de sus progresos impresionantes como _magus_ y de lo sorprendido que estaba de la madurez y capacidad de conversación de alguien de su edad, y es que dentro del círculo aristócrata de _La Torre_ parecían ser los únicos que se negaban a la corriente elitista, no veían a Waver Velvet como una amenaza para la institución si no como un cambió necesario.

Eran dos niños que veían el mundo con mayor perspectiva que los adultos que les rodeaban, que les prohibían a hablarse con otros niños si no pertenecían a familias de prestigio, que le atribuían a todo el poder de la familia.

Los dos estaban incomodados al respecto y pasaban su tiempo libre conversando juntos,hasta la hora en la que acababan las clases y Frank se marchaba en bicicleta hasta el hospital, a visitar a su hermano.

Esta rutina se mantuvo siempre, exceptuando una tarde, la única en la que no visitó a John, el día antes a la operación.

-¿Eli te apetece dar una vuelta después de clase?-

-¿Hoy no vas al hospital a ver a tu hermano?-En verdad se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la sugerencia de Frank.

-Mi hermano pronto va a estar mejor, dentro de poco va a poder salir del hospital,así que no te preocupes.- Elizabeth pensó que Frank ocultaba algo bajo su permanente sonrisa y positivismo en aquellas palabras, su voz tenía un halo melancólico.

-Entonces podré conocerle pronto ¿no?.

-Sí, seguro que os llevaís bien, es muy introvertido y por eso nunca te dijé de ir a verle, pero una vez se acostumbre a estar fuera no habrá problema-mentía, ese no era el motivo real para prohibirle a Elizabeth que visitase a su hermano, en realidad no quería que se acercase a ese hospital, a esa planta, no quería que su padre Ron Williams fijase la atención en ella, ni nadie más de la familia depravada de los Williams.

Frank Williams se había dado cuenta de que parte de los médicos de aquel hospital cercano a _La Torre del Reloj_ eran _magus_ aliados de los Williams, es más, la familia era accionista del hospital.

Estos _magus_ detectaban a quienes poseían circuitos mágicos interesantes para los experimentos mácabras de Ron Williams.

Las últimas palabras hacia su amiga fueron un "gracias" y un "hasta mañana", dicho todo con una esbelta sonrisa.

Frank Williams sabía que no volvería a verla, sabía que no saldría bien de la operación del día siguiente, sabía que su padre le usaría como coballa...y que John se interpondría.

Si de algo se arrepentía era de darle esa responsablidad y carga a su querido hermano, la de acabar con su vida, se culpo a sí mismo de cobarde por darle semejante tarea,cuando él era incapaz de realizarla.

Matar a alguien querido y llevar esa carga el resto de sus días era algo a lo que Frank no podía enfrentarse y obligó a John a llevarlo a cabo, porque sabía que el accedería a acabar con él, que estaría en contra de la mentalidad de su padre y no seguiría sus pasos.

Elizabeth McNewstone siempre estuvo agena a todo esto aunque lo sospechaba, la casa Williams era la protagonista de muchos rumores,todos ellos espantosos, relacionados con experimentación humana, y que se relacionasen tanto con Shinji Matou, quien también poseía horrenda fama, así como las numerosas advertencias de Frank a que no se acercase al departamento llevado por su familia e intentar evitarla en la medida de lo posible parecían confirmarlo.

Con la llegada de John Williams a la _Torre del Reloj_ se crearon rumores sobre el regreso de Frank, y Elizabeth viendole de lejos también le confundía, pero revisando una y otra vez el listado de alumnos jamás encontraba su nombre, aunque sí el de John con quien nunca habló.

John por su parte tampoco trato nunca de buscarla a ella, se sentía culpable de arrebatarle a su mejor amigo, tampoco le gustaba hablar de Frank, más de aquella, le incómodaba muchísimo.

Por aquel entonces, al poco de entrar a la escuela ya estaba planeando su huida de Londres, quería dejar atrás todo asunto relacionado con la magia y sobre todo cualquier cosa relacionada con su familia.A pesar de ello mostraba gran talento y su maestra Aozaki tenía grandes esperanzas en él.

Su profesora y su compañera, Rachel Fibrizzione, la otra alumna aventajada de la fueron las únicas personas con las que entabló una buena relación.

Rachel,quien por aquel entonces tenía 15 años ayudó a un joven John de 16 a huir hacía Cánada, sentía empatía por él, compartía su apatía por su familia _magus_ , además, siguiendo su estilo camorrista, haría que Williams se lo pagase en un futuro.

-Confio en que nos devuelvas el favor, los Fibrizzione no olvidamos los favores que ofrecemos _capisc_ i? -Se lo repitió mientras le entregaba el billete de embarcación a un buque comercial con destino a Cánada, así como un sobre con bastantes fondos con los que aguantar unos meses hasta estabilizarse economicamente allí.

-No lo olvidaré, te devolveré el dinero con los íntereses acordados, y te ayudaré...a acabar con tu padre...-

-Acabar con los Williams y los Magnostat es un objetivo común, espero que no lo olvides...

John Williams no olvidó su promesa, devolvió todo el dinero con intereses, sin embargo nunca hizó nada respecto a derrotar a los Magnostat y Williams, se había alejado totalmente del mundo mágico.

Pensando en última instancia John llegó a una conclusión, lo había perdido todo, nadie que se preocupase por él, pero todavía alguien echaba en falta a Frank...sabía en el fondo que acabará mal pero...

-No digas eso Eli, yo no me olvidaría nunca de ti- dicho de forma que sonase convincente, aunque sintendo una puñalada en la conciencia.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Elizabeth no pudo contenerse y abrazó a "su viejo amigo", mientras Peter observaba de forma indiferente y Caster salía de escena.

"Ya veo así que una casa de espejos es el mayor terror del traumatizado caballero, debería andarse con cuidado, el espejo se ha roto y solo una de las imagenes perdurará tras el juego, llevo demaisado tiempo sin entintar la plume y me ha venido una historia a la mente..."

Era lo que pensaba Caster y fue percibido por su Master quien mantenía su rostro inexpresivo como de costumbre.

-Muchas gracias Eli, pero de verdad tengo que irme, además me estan doliendo muchisimo las piernas, debería moverlas un poco...-Fue entonces ,al intentar incorporarse que se dio cuenta de que sufría del síndrome del miembro fantsma, ambas piernas habían sido amputadas por los proyectiles de Berseker...

-Frank...yo...cuando te vi ya estabas así...no puedo dejar que salgas así, ¿a donde piensas ir ?-

...

No hubo respuesta más que los murmullos de un John petrificado, murmullos sin sentido semántico alguno.

-Para derrotar a Assasin, eso es lo que piensas ¿no?- manteniendo su faz similar a un busto de mármol, las palabras sorprendieron a su hermana, John se limitó simplemente a afirmar mientras mostraba una mirada extremadamente fija, y algo enfermiza...

-Me suponía que quien me contactó eras tú, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Kotomine-con un semblante frío y voz monotona Rachel acudió a su encuentro pactado, eran las 10 de la mañana y ambos estaban en las cercanías escombrosas de la Iglesia de Fuyuki.

-Duele...duele mucho ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- la enfermiza risa lleno el lugar.

-¿Tan enfadada estas?, en verdad tienes que estarlo para producirme este dolor- La sangre emanó formando películas de sangre visibles bajo las vendas de sus extremidades y cuello.

-¡Dejate de tonterías Shinrei!, mientras te ríes como un imbécil Magnostat esta haciendo de las suyas, ayudame a derrotarle, es el único motivo por el que he venido, aunque sinceramente me extraña que alguien como tú de verdad se preocupase por sus parientes como para querer vengarse de él-

-¿Ehhhhh?...¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!, ¡veo que sigues igual!, aunque eres un poooco crueel no creees ≈≈ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!, aunque te mentiría si dijese que mi interés en Magnostat es solo por que masacró a todo el convento en el que me crié, incluyendo a mi madre justo en frente mio...pero ¿sabes Rachel?, que nada de eso importa,¿ poco te importan mis motivos verdad?, tus ojos lo demuestran, que están obnubilados por el odio y solo te importa ver a Magnostat caer, yo te complaceré, hagamos un pacto, una tregua, nos ayudaremos en esta guerra, te diré todo lo que se de ella, y te daré el poder que necesitas.-

¿A cambio de?, a Rachel Fibrizzione poco le importaba, aceptó el pacto, una alianza con Kotomine y su servant Berseker a quien conoció al poco después de un símbolico apretón de manos entre los dos negociantes.

Rachel sabía de la mente perturbada de Shinrei Kotomine, se conocían desde niños, pero a pesar de saber la inherente maldad que tenía sabía que por algún motivo Shinrei no le haría daño, porque para su bien o para su desgracia el ejecutor estaba obsesionado con ella desde hace años, repitiendola constantemente que el puesto de "reina" de su nuevo mundo que crearía tarde o temprano estaba reservado a ella...

En medio de una calle cortada y en mal estado tenía lugar un nuevo enfrentamiento, con Rider en mal estado y su Master cuidandolo por un lado, los contrincantes por el otro.

Archer contra Assasin, un combate en apariencia desvalanceado, Assasin estaba recuriendo a gasificar su cuerpo, las flechas de Archer no le hacían ningun daño, inmediatamente tuvieron que pensar en la alternativa tanto el astuto arquero como su Master.

-Archer será mejor que cojamos altura, subamos a ese edificio-Señaló un edificio de mediana altura mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un pañuelo con el que taparse la nariz y la boca, Assasin estaba llenando toda la zona de gas tóxico.

-¡Entendido Master!, agarrese fuerte.

-¿De verdad piensan que se van a librar de mí por subir un poco más alto?- Assasin gasificado comenzó a concentrar su gas y a perseguir a sus adversarios.

-Hey Master, ¿que te parece si caldeamos el ambiente?.

\- Por mi perfecto siempre que seas preciso y no gastes demasiado maná, si no podemos atravesarlo con una flecha...

-¡Habrá que incinerarlo!- Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras del arco de Archer salía disparado una ¿flecha? ignéa que prendió fuego a todo el gas de Assasin, quemandole y por tanto hiriendole.

La "flecha de Horus" era un ataque efectivo que no gastaba demasiado maná, aunque alguien como Mei no podía permitir gastar esa cantidad de maná repetidas veces en un tiempo reducico.

Ambos aprovecharon para huir rumbo a su hospedaje aprovechando que Assasin se encontraba en el suelo y en llamas...

En las cercanías de Fuyuki se ubicaba una vieja base en mal estado, eran ruinas, pero cumplían bien el cometido de ser el punto de reunión del grupo.

Un grupo heterogéneo,sin líder aparente, tenían en común el ser Master y tener un objetivo claro, el objetivo de impedir el plan de _La Torre del Reloj_ , contaban con su propio Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster,Rider,Assasin y Berseker.

Los ocho Masters se dispusieron, vestidos con sus túnicas se dispusieron en torno a una mesa redonda, jurando lealtad a su causa, reportando la información obtenida, tanto por Archer, Caster y Assasin, quienes observaron todos los enfrentamientos ocurridos entre los _magus_ de _La Torre del Reloj._

 _-_ El momento ha llegado compañeros, la auténtica guerra...ha comenzado.


	12. FateExtintion La Orden de Fuyuki:Rider

**Fate/Extintion**

La Orden de Fuyuki: Cú y Rider.

El aire puro inundaba sus pulmones, el verdor del paisaje sus ojos y mente, el rugido de las olas susurraba a sus oídos.

Irlanda era el lugar que reaparecía en sus sueños, recuerdos de la niñez y adolesencia, no le abandonaban en sus viajes oníricos ahora que ya no estaba viviendo allí.

Se encontraba en un país extraño para él, aprendiendo a la velocidad que podía su complejo idioma, cargando con un diccionario siempre.

Intentó entrar a la _Torre del Reloj_ , pero al igual que su abuela en su día, Cú fue rechazado por ser la magia rúnica considerada obsoleta dentro de la cúpula de la Asociación.

De esta manera él mantuvo el entrenamiento de su abuela hasta que ella finalmente pereció un año atrás, a causa de la edad.

Fue un duro golpe para Cú, estaban muy unidos, hasta su fue ella quien le dió nombre, le otorgo el Noble Phantasm de la familia,Fragarach, y prontamente recibió los circuitos mágicos de la familia, pues tempranamente demostró ser un genio con grandes cualidades mágicas al igual que su abuela.

Hasta en aspecto se parecían, con su pelo morado , aunque Cú lo mantenía algo largo, con una pequeña coleta, y sus ojos rojos, además de llevar puestos unos pendientes bastante similares.

Cú era conocedor de sobra de toda la mitología irlandesa, obviamente Cú Chulainn y su tragedia era la historia más repetida, y cuando los sellos de comando aparecieron en el antebrazo de Cú, Bazett estaba convencida de que el guerrero de la mítica Gae Bolg volvería a ser el servant invocado por los Fraga McRemitz.

Pero no fue así...la invocaión del servant fue bastante inesperada y espontánea, sin preparación previa, al menos de parte de Cú.

Para aquel entonces Bazett ya había muerto, Cú se encontraba en Dublin, en una exposición sobre antiguos héroes de epopeyas medievales, de los distintos países europeos, estaban allí réplicas de Durandarte, Balmug, hasta de la misma Excalibur...

Al parecer una de ellas no era una simple réplica, quien sabe porqué, dicho héroe decidió presentarse delante de su, ahora, Master, ante una inexistente llamada inicial.

Para cuando Cú salió tranquilamente del baño, aunque algo cansado y con dolor en el antebrazo un curioso hombre vestido con armadura, yelmo y dos espadas apareció en frente suyo,con una mirada orgullosa, acicalando su barba y preguntando "asi que mi maestro es vos, permitame ser su espada en esta guerra, cabalgaremos juntos hacía la victoria".

Por algún motivo, Tizona hizó por si sola de catalizador, y ahora el Cid bajo clase Rider sería su Servant.

De ser posible, ¿qué pensaría su abuela de esto?, su sueño de salvar a su adorado Cú Chulainn se tornaba imposible, invocar a un servant no irlandés era una especie de desgracia para la familia Fraga McRemitz que siempre mantuvieron relación con los héroes de su isla, hasta poseían una de sus armas más preciadas, Fragarach.

El Servant no tenía ni tan siquiera parentesco con lo divino, como sí tenían Cú o Scathach, era un simple caballero que consiguó territorios en la zona oriental de una pequeña península, y cuya historia fue edulcorada hasta el infinito posteriormente en un poema, no fue ni tan siquiera el excelente caballero y fiel que se relataba en su leyenda, Rodrigo Diéz de Vivar historícamente fue alguien más similar a un mercenario, en piques constantes con la realeza del momento y que se adjudicó las tierras valencianas para sí mismo.

Pero eso no quita de hecho que fuese diestro en batalla, hasta el punto que sus rivales le apodaron "El Cid Campeador".

Rider por otra parte era una clase versátil, no tan ágil como Lancer, pero sí más veloces (y con mejores parámetros en suerte).

Habían pasado 5 meses tras la invocación, tanto como Cú como Rider acompañado de su caballo Babieca se encontraban en un pequeño apartamento de Fuyuki, ayer se habían reunido todos los miembros de la Orden de Fuyuki, aunque se reunía en clase siempre con uno de sus miembros, Saito, el Master de Assasin, con quien mantenía una relación de tira y afloja, dada la curiosa personalidad de este.

Ciertamente su curiosa amistad era solo posible gracias a la increíble paciencia de Cú,la misma que le permitía no gritar cada vez que Babieca jugaba con su cabellera, o ante la personalidad de Rider, quien se mostraba bastante presumido, con aspiraciones de realeza , pero tal y como pensaba era buen estratega y hacía buena combinación con el Lancer del equipo quién también lo era.

Abrochandose su uniforme de color marrón (que no agradaba mucho al joven) se dispuso a abrir la nevera, donde para variar solo encontro...naranjas, Rider había demostrado ser un obseso de las naranjas y siempre soltaba el mismo discurso respecto a ellas...una vez y otra..también.

"Las naranjas son la fuente de la vitalidad Maestro, más si son de mis tierras, cuando era el Señor de Valencia no faltaban nunca,no tenía que pagar por ellas, estas son uan burda imitación, demasiado caras, pero es lo único que he encontrado, debería comer más naranjas, tiene la piel pálida Maestro, naranjas le digo, naranjas es lo que necesita".

Los discursos de Rider eran abundantes, adoraba entablar monólogos, de absolutamente todo, con tono de profesor, aparentaba querer darle consejo o guiar en todo a su Maestro/pupilo en todo, cuando es en todo es en todo.

"Maestro, no debería afeitarse, acicalarse la barba es el tributo del hombre sabío, tal como lo hace un servidor,Maestro"

"Maestro, debería de dejarse de Runas, aprenda latín, hagase cura, se lo digo yo, viven bien y con favores del Rey 24 h"

"Maestro, si no le agrada lo de iniciarse en la vida clerical debería conseguir una buena moza, que ya tiene 18 años hombre, en mis tiempos ya tendría dos hijos a lo mínimo, verá yo tengo dos hijas, de seguro que serían de su gusto Maestro..."

"Maestro, para que leer tanto, debería prácticar con la espada, aprenda a montar a caballo, al caballero le forja la espada no las letras Maestro.."

Entre discurso y discurso Babieca hacia amagos de pastar la cabellera de Cú...su paciencia si que estaba "forjada"...

Independientemente de sus sermones, era buen servant en combate,y por muy inútil que pudiese parecer su magia anticuada, no lo era, se lo demostraría a su servant, a la Asociación, a todos.

La vida escolar era dura para Cú, su nivel de japonés era básico, así que sus notas se resentían salvo en matemáticas y educación física donde destacaba, además le costaba realizar amistades, más en esa situación.

Saito Kyūketsuki era el único con quien suele estar, compartían el ser Masters, pero muchas cosas de él le mosquean, tiene una mirada extraña,perdida, que no parece fijarse en algo en concreto si no en todo, de forma global, ve cosas donde el resto no pueden y tiene una forma de pensar y hablar bastante abstracta, curiosa cuanto menos, además de una eterna expresión de saberlo todo pero no revelarlo, una sonrisa sarcástica imperecedera en su rostro y un aura oscura que le rodea, porta siempre con él un libro con un título sencillo y simple "Cuentos", no pone el autor, pero posiblemente sean de varios,un recopilatorio de muchos relatos.

Su servant por su parte es muy calmado, sereno, y de gran ayuda para _La Orden_ , Assasin y Cú mantienen una relación cordial y suelen conversar por mantener una personalidad similar.

-Master, el Archer y Assasin del otro equipo están peleando, Rider está herido.- Assasin salió de una de las sombras bajo la escalera que subía hacía el tejado, comunicandole a su Master Saito lo que acababa de observar.

-Ohhh? Ya veo... gracias como siempre Assasin- Y empezó a reirse por lo bajo, todo lo relacionado con la guerra del Grial parecía ocasionarle gracia.-

-Saito no deberías de tomar la Guerra del Grial a la ligera, es un enfrentamiento a vida o muerte...-

-Es una comedia...

-¿Eh?, una comedia dices...-

-Beatriz es el Santo Grial y los Masters un desesperado Dante que se sumerge en las profundidades del infierno para obtenerla...una _Divina Comedia_ , es natural reírse de una comedia ¿no es así?-La oscura mirada se hundió en los ojos de Cú, para variar...Saito hacía referencia a un cuento...cuando no relata sus pensamientos abstractos siempre recurre a las referencias...

-Arg... lo que tú digas...dime una cosa, ¿por qué participas en la guerra?.-

-Fuí elegido, tengo esa suerte...o desgracia...lo cierto es que es algo excepcional, eso ya hace que valga la pena ¿no?, tampoco puedo decir que sea algo bueno o malo...-

-¿Ni bueno ni malo?, ya estas otra vez con ese tema de que no existe lo bueno ni lo malo ¿verdad?.

-Lo que pierde a la gente es ver la car de la moneda, es más interesante ver la moneda de canto, en perfecto equilibrio, no ves una de sus partes, si no las 3...de la misma manera que Assasin detesta la luz...donde mejor está está es en el lugar más luminoso que haya...-

-En verdad..no te entiendo...existen cosas malas y cosas buenas, la parte media de la moneda es la más fina, la minoritaria, aún considerando que recubre todo el perimetro de la moneda...existen polaridades, al igual que existen finales buenos y felices, existen los trágicos ...-

-Hmmm? Vaya...veo que va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé explicarte esto, prefiero achacarlo a tu escasa comprensión de japonés que a que tú seas corto de entendimiento...¿o es que te ha afectado tanto oír constantemente "la tragedia" de Cú Chulainn?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo de las luces?...y no te burles de Cú Chulainn, fué un héroe que merece tener un final feliz- O eso pensaba su abuela...con eso le bastaba a Cú para defender a su tocayo.

-Hmmm...eso es algo que ya sabes tú- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa...ya había conseguido su objetivo matutino de alterar a Cú, era el hobby de Saito, mantener conversaciones con las personas para ver dentro de ellas sin que estas se diesen cuenta, ni tan siquiera le había mencionado la leyenda de Cú Chulainn hasta entonces, aunque este dato con su nombre y procedencia irlandesa era fácil de obtener.

En poco tiempo ese joven llamado Saito Kyūketsuki se había enterado de practicamente toda la vida de Cú Fraga McRemitz sin que este se diese cuenta apenas, el mismo truco usó con el resto de la Orden de Fuyuki, sumado eso a que su Servant era un legendario Shinobi experto en el espionaje le convertían en el recavador de información de la Orden.

Nadie sabía más en medio de la Guerra que Saito Kyūketsuki, eso era algo de utilidad para la Orden, pero también era perturbador dada la naturaleza misteriosa del chico.

El Master de Saber, el más parecido en la Orden a un líder dentro del grupo le pidió que mantuviese a raya las acciones de Saito,esto era algo que el propio Saito averiguó sin mucho esfuerzo.

Aunque la Orden de Fuyuki sea una organización mucho más cooperativa entre sus miembros que el Equipo de la Torre del Reloj aún quedaban desconfianzas internas dentro del mismo.

Tras las clases Cú entrenaba un poco en el pequeño apartamento, tanto su magia rúnica como sus artes marciales, mientras Rider comía naranjas y Babieca esperaba a que el Master se detuviese para morderle la cabeza...

De vez en cuando mantenían conversaciones interesantes que no tuviesen que ver con los citrícos.

-Maestro, hoy a la noche partiremos al campo de batalla, ¡no dude!.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy dudando?- pregunta estupída, sabía perfectamente que su expresión lo revelaba, dudaba de su amistad con Saito, pero sobre todo de su objetivo en la guerra, el Grial podría cumplir el sueño de su abuela, pero tenía que destruirlo, y de todas formas, ¿acaso él mismo no tenía sueños propios?.

\- Sepa, Maestro, que independientemente de su decisión le seguiré, por mi honor de caballero.-

Era la noche cuando Cú se encontró en el lugar acordado con la Master de Archer, ya habían sido informados de lo ocurrido, juntos se dirigían a frenar al Caster de _La Torre del Reloj_ , quién se encontraba en frente de ellos.

" _El escenario estaba lleno de sangre, el escritor sonrió al ver a su caballero compatriota, viviría una nueva historia digna de ser relatada, que había ocurrido antes de su encuentro se preguntarán quienes leen la historia, aún permanecen los gritos del Rey de Babilonia en el aire en forma de ecos imperceptibles,pero eso es otro relato"-_ Verdad Assasin-Saito cerró su libro y se dirigió a su servant.

-Master, me pregunto a quien van dirigidas esas narraciones suyas...estamos en medio de una Guerra del Grial.

-Un mágnifico cuento ¿no crees?.

-No es un cuento, es una batalla a muerte.-

-No voy a morir Assasin, si alguien me matase esa persona moriría asesinada por la grapadora de mi novia, no quiero que la detengan por homicidio...

-Tiene razón, Master...-Assasin se resignó a desaparecer en las sombras de nuevo.

 _Otra nueva batalla comenzaba de nuevo..._


	13. FateExtintion La Orden de Fuyuki:Archer

**Fate/Extintion**

La Orden de Fuyuki:Pele y Archer

Un leve impulso al diafragma, manteniendo el tono de la voz de forma sostenida por largo tiempo, los focos apuntaban a ella y al resto del equipo, la orquesta situada bajo el escenario.

"La flauta mágica" de Mozart es una obra compleja de interpretar, el papel de la soprano requiere gran manejo de la voz y del aire.

Nadie del público alli presente podría imaginarse que la soprano protagonista , con una prometedora carrera musical por delante sería una maga...

Pele Waimea nunca pareció interesada en el trabajo familiar de _magus_ , su familia permitió que se dedicase a la música, siempre y cuando no se olvidase por completo del tema mágico.

Así fue como Waimea,una joven en la veintena con rasgos característicos polinesios, se dedicó a su pasión musical, teniendo que ir de un lado a otro del mundo, empezando todo con en un humilde coro escolar hawaiano.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en Estambul,era su primera visita a Turquía,tras los recitales tenía tres días libres, aprovecharía para visitar una pequeña ciudad situada a unos kilómetros de allí.

Fue una ciudad conocida por sus impenetrables murallas, su leyenda fue perpetuada en el tiempo gracias a un poeta griego milenios atrás.

El nombre de la ciudad era Illión, también se hizó llamar Wilusa, pero pasó a la historia con el nombre de Troya.

Iría acompañada por un hombre que acababa de conocer hace unos días y que había insistido en visitar la ciudad, casi rogandolo, aunque tampoco era necesario hacerlo, Pele tenía intención de hacerlo igualmente,le gustaba la historia y sentía curiosidad por la ciudad, aunque no tanto como su compañero.

El hombre era algo delgado pero alto y de constitución definida, con el pelo un poco largo, una especie de media melena, algo más corto y oscuro,ojos finos y verdes, además tenía aire de sabio por algún motivo.

No es que fuese contando datos a cada rato, ni era un gran charlatán, o serio, simplemente demostraba paciencia, calma y gran observación.

Se encontraba vestido con una americana y vaqueros en la parte trasera del escenario, en los bastidores.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- Preguntó Pele tras la actuación.

-Genial, incluso el mismo Apolo se arrodillaría bajo tus pies-contestó, mientras mantenía los aplausos.

-¡No seas exajerado!

-No lo soy, es más práctico dar con las palabras justas señorita Waimea.

-Práctico eh... práctico sería también ir a por algo de comida-replicó la mujer.

-Comida jajajaja, veo que lo suyo por la comida es amor incondicional, después del banquete de la tarde me sorprende que siga con hambre, pero sí, yo también me apunto, recargar fuerzas nos vendrá bien-

-¡Ni que me pasase todo el día comiendo!- Ante tal comentario su acompañante desvió la mirada de forma burlesca, el hombre tenía carácter bromista y aprovechaba muchas oportunidades para sonrojar a Pele...

Tras haber comido en la habitación del hotel Pele se quedó pensativa, observando con detenimiento las extrañas marcas del dorso de su mano...

-Así que Fuyuki...-Su nulo interés en la magia no hacía más que incrementar su preocupación por ser elegida en un torneo como "La Guerra del Santo Grial", aunque ya se le explicó que formaría parte de una facción más grande de cooperación y que recibiría toda la ayuda disponible era totalmente novata,a duras penas conseguía dar parte de su maná a su Servant, no por que anduviese falta de maná si no por no saber utilizarlo.

Aún con todo su camarada seguía pensando que su victoria era posible.

¿Era esperanza ciega lo que tenía? ¿confizanza extrema en ser el bendecido por la deidad de la sabiduría de sus mitología?.

Pele no lo sabía, lo que se imaginaba es que otros 13 Masters según lo que la explicaron, mucho más entrenados que ella participarían, siete de ellos tratando de eliminarla, junto con sus siete Servants, alguno de estos posiblemente más poderosos que el suyo o que igualasen su inteligencia.

Ya había amanecido, tras el desayuno y un par de horas en bus llegaron a su destino,el rostro de ambos era muy dispar.

La emoción se reflejaba en el rostro de ella.

Una especie de desolación y nostalgia le invadían a él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, él sabía perfectamente que el paisaje no se asemejaría al que vió en aquel entonces, pero verlo en vez de imaginarlo le conmovió demasiado, a pesar de esto recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

-Cualquiera podría perpetrar estas murallas ahora, no haría falta ningún caballo de madera...-la voz algo apagada sumada a una leve sonrisa, denotaba la sensación de su servant de estar estancado en el tiempo de alguna manera.

La Illiada fue la historia que consagró a Aquiles, pero lo cierto es que el conflicto de Troya no se resolvió por él, si no por el soldado predilecto de Atenea.

Aquella persona estaba ahora al lado de su Master contemplando viejas ruinas, de las diversas Troyas que existieron.

Cuando el Servant y la Master se conocieron hace días en Atenas ella le propuso visitar la isla de Itaca, lugar que fué su hogar, pero él se negó.

-No hay nadie esperandome allí, no tiene sentido- seguramente significaba que tenía miedo de ver cuanto había cambiado.

Para empezar le resultaba extraño ver todos esos artículos de museo alrededor suyo cuando fué invocado, ante la mirada de su Master y del propietario del museo, quien les explicaría la situación actual de la guerra y le brindó el catalizador a Pele.

Los jarrones recién terminados estaban allí, agrietados y decolorados por el tiempo, pequeñas maquetas que recreaban las ciudades, grandes letreros explicaban las costumbres en las que él había fundamentado su vida.

Y pudo descubrir que su historia había sido adornada hasta el punto de ser un mito...Odiseo era el rey de Itaca, participante de la guerra de Troya, un conflicto comercial que acabo por convertirse en una batalla demasiado larga, lo suficiente para que empezase a mitificarse, pero aquel que había sido invocado como servant poseía los poderes de su leyenda, no era el mismo que había existido en la vida real, si es que alguna vez existió, tenía recuerdos falsos, de Atenea bendiciendole, de un grupo de sirenas aladas atacando a los tripulantes de su barco, de su regreso a Itaca, 20 años después...

Partes de él eran falsas y verdaderas, no pudo hacer más que plantearse "¿quién soy realmente?"

Para cuando había asimilado todo mejor ya se encontraban de viaje a Turquía, pidiendole a su Master que le llevase a ver Troya...

-¿Te ocurre algo malo Odiseo?, tienes mala cara, a pesar de intentar recuperar la compostura desde que llegamos a Troya estas decaído-

-No es nada, además, ese arqueologo te recomendó que me llamases Archer para ocultar mi identidad-

-Pero eso es cuando estemos en Fuyuki, la verdad es que prefiero que me llames Pele a Master...todo esto de la guerra me desagrada-

-Ya te dije que podemos ganar-Fue la respuesta de Odiseo, apartando la mirada y dirigiendola a las ruinas de Troya VII-A, el nombre que le dieron los arqueologos a la Troya del periodo en la que ocurrió la famosa guerra...

-Ganar en una guerra...¿acaso hay de verdad vencedores en una guerra?-

-Si te vas a poner así mejor cambiemos los terminos...te digo que podrás sobrevivir-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer, aún siendo lo más básico lo cierto es que la idea de poder morir en la guerra no solía aparecer en su cabeza, sus ideas se reducían a la moralidad de la guerra y en ganar o perder, pero todavía negaba la posibilidad de morir, aún con los sellos de comando, Archer a su lado, su inconsciente continuaba negando la participación en la guerra del Grial.

-Eres una maga novata,y no solo eso, eres irresponsable, negada a todo lo que no te interesa,por muy importante que sea, incluso en esta situación sigues sin entrenar,apartas la mirada cada vez que te propongo ideas para la guerra, pasas el día cantando despreocupada o comiendo,ni tan siquiera te has molestado en mirar las fechas de los billetes del vuelo a Fuyuki que te dió aquel arqueologo,tienes todas las papeletas para convertirte en carne de cañon nada más comience el conflicto mire por donde se mire.-

-¿Eh? ¡Odieso que estas diciendo!- la expresión de estupefacción de Pele hablaba por sí sola.

-Que eres un auténtico desastre, Quirón ya te habría tirado por una colina, pero-parandose en seco y cambiando totalmente la expresión a una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Pero?-

-Vas a sobrevivir a la guerra, eres mi compañera, aún si estas en las nubes haré de tu guía, al final de todo esto regresarás a donde te esperan-.

*Sí, no estoy seguro de quién soy realmente, no sé si la Guerra de Troya valió la pena, en mi cabeza creo que fue para recuperar a alguien de un rapto, ¿pasó aquello realmente?, a pesar de si el rapto de Helena, mis compañeros aqueos, mis enemigos troyanos, el caballo, mis diez años de viaje de regreso a Itaca fueron producto de la imaginación de un poeta, lo cierto es que ahora mismo estoy aquí, y al menos puedo asegurarme de que esta persona regrese a donde la esperen, algo a lo que pueda aferrarme ,y que sea real y verdadero*

-Veo que has recuperado la determinación y el animo, ¿que tal si comemos para celebrarlo?-

-Pensando en comida otra vez ...-

-Tranquilo, además todavía falta para partir a Fuyuki-

-Mañana-

-¿Qué?-

-Los billetes de avión, nuestro avión sale mañana-

-¿Eh?...¡Espera, solo tengo tres días libres,tengo que trabajar!-

-Ya hablé con el director de la orquesta si es que te preocupa, tienes un mes decía eso iba sacando una hoja de la cazadora y tras desdoblarla se la entregó a Pele-

-¿Eh?, Odiseo ¿qué es esto?...espera ...¡qué!-Su rostro se torno bastante cómico, incredulo tras leer el documento.

-Japón parece un buen lugar para una luna de miel ¿verdad?-Una risa burlesca apareció en el rostro del servant, quien además comenzaba a reirse.

-¡Yo nunca he firmado algo como esto!-

-Lo puse entre el papeleo del banco que estuviste firmando hace dos días, eso prueba lo poco centrada que estas cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, y no te lo tomes a mal, lo hice para conseguir una excusa para que tuvieses tiempo libre, de tener que usar otro tipo de baja tendriamos que acudir a terceros, no te lo tomes en serio, de verdad-

-¿Y qué es esto?, ¿Max Power? , que clase de nombre te has inventado...-

-Es la marca de tu secador de pelo, me gusto el nombre, tiene gancho...-

-Tengo la sensación que esa tontería la he visto en alguna otra parte...-

-Bueno,bueno, tampoco es para tanto, solo se que adonde quiera que vaya tras la guerra del Grial cierta persona estará esperándome y me echara una buena bronca por esto...

-Deberías haberlmelo consultado-

-Sí, tienes razón, perdón-

-Y bien, cuando entregaste ese documento al juez-

-Esta mañana antes del viaje-

-Vamos que estamos de boda-

-Se podría decir que sí-

-En las bodas hay grandes banquetes...-

-...Has estado pensando en eso desde que leíste por primera vez la carta ¿cierto?-

-¿Tanto se me nota?, la verdad es que la idea de matrimonio siempre me ha sido muy indiferente, y si puede comer como excusa no me importa...-

-Puedo entender que casarte te resulte indiferente pero no la explicación que das, lo tuyo con la comida no es normal-

-Y bueno...para cuando el banquete, ya puedes ser buen cocinero, ya que fue cosa tuya todo esto tu te encargas del trabajo-

-Eh...¿eh?...- Odiseo se limito a asentir, para el día siguiente se encontraban ya en el avión hacia Fuyuki, tras largas horas de vuelo llegaron por fin a su destino.

-Tú debes ser Pele Waimea, ya veo así que eres la Master de Archer.-

-Sí...¿tú eres?-La persona frente ellos era una figura delgada, con media melena negra y flequillo, eterna sonrisa en el rostro y mirada de saberlo todo, y a la vez nada,vestía totalmente de negro con un jersey y unos vaqueros ,además llevaba un enorme libro bajo el brazo,aunque no estaba solo, de alguna manera presentía que "algo" habitaba en la sombra del muchacho.

-¿Mi nombre? Soy Saito Kyūketsuki, mi compañero se presentará fuera de este aeropuerto,no es plan llamar la atención frente tanta gente ¿no cree?.

-Master hay algo en este chico que no me gusta- susurro Odiseo al oído de su compañera.

-¿Oh?, ¿qué es lo que susurras Archer?, ¿o es algún asunto matrimonial?-Dijo Saito.

-¿Eh?, ¿matrimonial?- Odiseo enrojecido miró a su Master, mientras le preguntaba hasta que punto sabía ese tal Saito y quien era...

-No lo sé, Nicolae mencionó que alguien del grupo nos vendría a recoger, pero no tengo ni idea de como se enteró de eso...

-Ese arqueologo podría haber sido más específico sobre quien nos recogería...-

-Interesante conversación, pero es recomendable que los Servants y Masters se comuniquen mediante telepatía, más si dudan de quien les acompaña...o tal vez...¿será que la señorita cantante no sabe usar la telepatía?

-¡Sí que se usarla!-

-*Calmate Pele, es negativo mostrar inseguridades frente este tipo.*-

-*Entiendo, gracias Odiseo*-

-*Por cierto-*

-*¿Sí?-

-*Como mencionastes antes al arqueologo pensé...*-

-*¿El qué?*-

-*En..¿por qué me elegiste?, de todas los catalizadores que había en el museo...¿por qué yo?*

-¡PORQUE TUS OJOS ESMERALDAS, SONRISA MÁS CÁLIDA QUE EL SOL DEL AMANECER Y OSCURA MELENA SUMADA A TU GRAN INTELECTO ME ENAMORAN – la intervención de Saito quien encima loo hizó a viva voz y realizando extravagantes poses con un tono sumamente burlesco sorprendió en gran manera a los interlocutores, aún cuando la estaban teniendo por medio de la telepatía, ahora el bromista se encontraba riendose.

-¿Comó sabías que estabamos hablando?...espera no está...-

-¿El que no está Master?-

-Antes sentía "algo" dentro de la sombra de ese chico...-

Tras esta intervención la expresión de Saito se torno seria por una milésima de segundo, lo suficientemente corta como para pasar desapercibido, pero renovó la curiosidad que sentía por la nueva Master del grupo.

-¿Algo? Yo no he sentido nada Master...-

-Ahora caigo en que ya hemos salido del aeropuerto y estamos en un lugar vacío...-Saito quien hasta entonces caminaba unos pasos adelantado se giró y miró a sus acompañantes.

-Disculpen las bromas de mi Master, soy Assassin.

-Tanto a Pele como a Archer la voz de Assassin les supuso un sobresalto, básicamente por encontrarse el Servant justo tras sus nucas.

-Así que tu eres Assassin, la clase del asesino- el tono seco ligada a una mirada con ciertos tintes de desprecio hacia su clase fue algo que el Shinobi no pasaría por alto, ni tampoco para Saito.

-Con que Assassin ¿eh?, la verdad es que es bastante guapo...-

-¿Eh? ¿Eeeehhhh?- Archer se sobresalto.

-Solían decirmelo bastante- Fue la rápida contestación del ninja quien ni se inmuto, mientras que Saito no podía contener una risita de fondo.

-Ahora de verdad, ¿por qué me elegiste?-

-La verdad es que el catalizador era la armadura de Aquiles, quería invocarle a él, fue una sorpresa ver que había invocado a Odiseo jajaja- La risa nerviosa sumada a las palmadas en la espalda de Pele no mejoraba la situación-

-Luego recordé que te peleaste contra Ayáx por obtener la armadura de Aquiles y la ganaste...-Concluyó.

-¿Ohhh?, ya veo así que eres el segundo plato jajajajaja-Saito no paraba de contener la risa.

-¡Callate!- El rostro de Odiseo se había vuelto bastante cómica, toda la situación la verdad es que no era propia de una guerra del Grial.

-Vale, vale, entiendo, ya paro *carraspeó* -Saito abrió el libro que sostenía bajo el brazo y comenzó a realizar su peculiar costumbre de narrador.

*Carraspeo* _Lo que no saben los queridos lectores lo transcurrido durante el lapso de tiempo entre el banquete y lo ocurrido antes de aterrizar en Fuyuki, la historia que voy a contaros ahora es un romántico cuento que tiene por comienzo un contrato matrimonial usado como motivo de baja laboral y termina tras una abundante cena con escenas H dignas de un eroge de TM "marca registrada" , aquí la narración de los hechos aconte.._

-¡NADA DE ESO PASO!, ¿¡QUÉ ES ESE LIBRO!? ¿¡A QUIÉNES ESTAS HABLANDO!?- replicó Pele.

-Pero lo del contrato matrimonial sí ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?...bueno...sí-Se limitó a asentir.

-Hum!, ¡Decisión del lector!, a quién creer, opción A)La chica sulfurada enrojecida que replica a base de gritos que todo el relato es mentira aún cuando luego admite que parte es verdadera.

Opción B) el neutral narrador que se muestra indiferente ante los hechos y contesta tranquilamente- Mientras hacía su anuncio apuntaba con su dedo indicé hacía el horizonte como si una cámara se encontrase allí mismo y fuese presentador de un programa...

-En serio...a este crío que le pasa...-suspiró Archer...

-¡Duele!- suavemente el puño de Assassin se posó sobre la cabeza de Saito.

-Disculpen nuevamente las acciones de mi Master-tras esto se inclinó de forma educada.

Siguiendo su camino a la guarida de la Orden de Fuyuki se encontraron por fin con el líder y el servant de este.

Los ojos turquesas de aquella persona, la enorme espada que cargaba su servant, las numerosas joyas que portaba el Master, quien llevaba un arco negro colgado del hombro...

Aquella persona era la encargada principal de derrocar el plan de la Torre del Reloj...pero antes debería lidiar con otra persona.


	14. FateExtintionLa Orden de Fuyuki:Assassin

**Fate/Extintion**

La Orden de Fuyuki:Saito y Assassin

 _Un espejo,siempre nos enfocamos en la parte del considerada real.¿Qué sentirá quién se encuentra en ese solitario mundo de reflejos?_

 _Una sombra, siempre acompañandonos,nunca pudiendo ser alcanzada, observando desde las perspectivas más extrañas.¿Qué pensará quién se encuentra en ese solitario mundo de oscuridades?._

 _La siguiente historia es un cuento del otro lado,acomódese,querido lector, espectador, es hora de empezar el relato._

Lluvia, la inmensa niebla inundaba toda la región.

El mal temporal díficultaba el trabajo de recolecta de madera en Iga.

En una vieja cabaña, afectada por la húmedad se escuchaban los lloriqueos de un niño recién nacido.

-Saizō.

-¿Ah? ?Qué decías?.

-Kirigakure Saizō, ese será el nombre de este niño-Contestó la madre de la criatura que parecía haberse relajado en los brazos de esta con los latídos de su corazón y el sonido de la no lloraba en lo absoluto.

-Así que Kirigakure Saizō, espero que para cuando crezca la guerra ya halla terminado.

-Eso espero yo también.

El período Sengoku vino marcada por la guerra civil, una interminable guerra, Iga para aquel entonces ya era un lugar sin ley alguna, al igual que el resto de la isla nipona.

La esperanza de que el conflicto terminase estaba puesto en los hombros de Oda Nobunaga cuyo nombre se había vuelto famoso y trataba de unificar la isla bajo una misma nación.

Poco tiempo estaría Saizō acompañado por sus padres, pues prontamente murieron.

¿Por hambruna?, ¿sifílis?, ¿la violencia callejera?.

A este paso no importa,que se encontraba en ese inóspito y sangriento mundo era lo único que de verdad importaba.

Pero Kirigakure Saizō no sentía lastima,pena de sí mismo, porque para aquel entonces el ya era ...un asesino, el prominente genio ninja de la escuela Iga Ryū de ninjutsu.

Nunca había tenido problemas hasta que se encontró con él...Sarutobi Sasuke, el líder del Koga Ryū, de aspecto desenfrenado, salvaje e infantil, Sasuke parecía cumplir con lo que los rumores decían de él...era como un mono en el campo de batalla.

Totalmente opuesto al frio Kirigakure Saizō.

Fue en su primera batalla cuando lo supo...que sus caminos se cruzarían irremediablemente de nuevo, que eran rivales natos, y que de alguna manera el destino de Japón estaría en sus hombros.

No tendrían el linaje de los Samurai, su prestigio, eran simples mercenarios a los que se les daba bien realizar el tipo de trabajos que nadie más querría realizar.

Asesinato, extorsión, espionaje, meras herramientas del Daimyō que les contratase.

-El trabajo encomendado por Tokugawa Ieyasu es el asesinato de Toyotomi Hideyoshi, ¿has entendido bien Kirigakure?, aquí tienes los planos del edificio donde se hospeda.

-Entendido.

-No se admiten fallos.-

-Lo sé.-

-Parte de inmediato.-

-Sí.-

Kirigakure se filtró sin problemas en el castillo, escondiéndose cerca de la habitación donde dormía el objetivo.

-Has encontrado un buen lugar para esconderte, sería una pena que ahora te atrapasen ¿verdad?-Alguien susurró derrepente eso en la nuca de Saizō, quien tenía un kunai apuntandole a la yugular, pero la misión no estaba perdida, solo tenía que acabar con el adversario y...

-¿Por qué luchas?-Preguntó con voz relajada, pilló desprevenido al jovén ninja, además consiguió identificar la voz.

-Sarutobi Sasuke...otra vez nos encontramos...-

-Sí piensas que el truco de lanzar una granada cegadora va a funcionar conmigo te equivocas ninja de Iga, además estás rodeado por los mejores ninjas del castillo.-

-Me esperaba que estuvieses detrás pero no al resto...son buenos ocultandose...

-Espera ¿tú intencionadamente querías fracasar la misión?-

-Quién sabe...-

De rodillas,atado de pies y manos y con afiladas hojas apuntando a su cuello, ante quien debía ser su víctima, Toyotomi Hideyoshi miraba la despreocupada cara de quien iba a ser su verdugo.

-Por intento de asesinato serás condenado a la pena máxima asqueroso ninja.-

-Ya veo, pero antes dejemé advertirle de algo su alteza Toyotomi-sama... yo que usted no probaría la comida que le fue regalada por ...llamemosle "Takiguchi Yusuke".

Observando la escena a través de una fina ranura los rounin y ninjas asociados a Toyotomi,líderados por Sarutobi Sasuke empezaron a sospechar.

-La verdad es que Takiguchi-sama ha estado actuando verdaderamente extraño estos días, será mejor que vaya a por él-dijo en voz baja pero emocionado por su nuevo trabajo al resto de compañeros, y fué en una velocidad pasmosa que Sasuke entró a la sala con el cadáver del agente doble de Takiguchi Yusuke colgando de su mano.

-El acusado tiene razón Toyotomi-sama, el Yusuke que ha estado acogiendo era un agente falso y la comida envenenada.

-¿Qué?...¿Por qué alguien que tenía pensado matarme me advierte de esto...acaso has traicionado a tus propios compañeros, tan poca lealtad tienes ninja?

-El agente doble no es un ninja de Iga, no tengo relación con él, llevo tres días en el castillo por lo que ví al agente doble envenenar la comida.

-Tres días...¿y no has sido detectado hasta ahora?,¡Sarutobi, exijo explicaciones a esto!.

-Hahahahahahahahah, ¡vaya!, nos hemos topado con un tipo interesante-.

Quien reía era Sanada Nobushige, hombre de confianza de Toyotomi y quién había establecido una curiosa relación de amo con Sarutobi y sus compañeros ninjas, especialmente con otros ocho.

-Sanada-dono, no es momento de reír, además este tipo interesante como dices va a ser ejecutado prontamente.-Toyotomi le miró con rostro serio, aunque se imaginaba ya la idea de Sanada.

-Dime chico ¿tienes a quién servir?, juralé lealtad a Toyotomi Hideyoshi y te perdonaremos la vida.-

-¡Sanada-dono, eso esta fuera de lugar!-

-De aceptar yo me encargaré de él como hice con el resto, tengo buena mano con este tipo de gente ¿no crees Toyotomi-sama?.

-En ese caso aceptó, pero estará ante tu total vigilancia y responsabilidad.-

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo-Sanada esbozó una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza-

-Yo todavía no he jurado lealtad a nadie-replicó con voz desganada el joven shinobi-

-Todavía ¿verdad?, pero eso significa que lo vas a hacer a futuro- era Sasuke quien con voz animosa hizó el comentario, Saizō simplemente lo dejó en un suspiro y un "me has pillado".

Era una sala pequeña donde se encontraban ocho de los ninjas más fuertes al cargo de Sanada, Sarutobi Sasuke se encargo de guiar a la nueva incorporación al recinto.

-Estos son Miyoshi Seikai, Miyoshi Isa,Anayama Kosuke,Unno Rokuro,Kakei Juzo, Nezu Jinpachi, Mochizuki Rokuro y Yuri Kamanosuke y bueno a mi ya me conoces, soy Sarutobi Sasuke.- Todo ello con la voz animosa, mientras tras escuchar los nombres cada uno de ellos se inclinaba, decía un simple "presente", a pesar de tratarse de mercenarios se respiraba un sentimiento extraño de camadería que Saizō nunca había experimentado antes...

-Encantado, mi nombre es Kirigakure Saizō-Tras la declaración con aspera expresión el joven ninja se inclino levemente.

-Kirgakure es niebla oculta...y Saizō también es niebla...espera te llamas Niebla oculta Niebla, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Jajajajajaj- Saizō ignoró por completo las risas de Sasuke, quién siguió llamandole " _Niebla"_ , por su parte Saizō acabó apodandole como la mayoría, bajo el nombre de _"Mono"_.

Los dias pasaron y con ellas las misones, el joven Saizō había encontrado en los otros nueve ninjas y en Sanada-dono lo que nunca había tenido.

Aún con su trabajo de asesinos de alguna manera Sasuke siempre reía y hacía que el resto también lo hiciese, o al menos la mayoría, Saizō era rehacío tan siquiera a sonreír, se limitaba a aislarse por lo general, a pesar de las insistencias de Sasuke.

A pesar de ello, y aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, le tenía ya alta estima a él y al resto del grupo...

-¡Heeeey! _Nieeeeblaaa_ _,_ otra vez solo...encima esta lloviendo, entra al local, vas a coger un catarro-

-Dejame solo, ¿qué son esos andares de macaco?, ¿estas borracho?.

-Puede que un poco jeje, pero es una ocasión especial, mañana es nuestra última misión-

-Nuestra última misión...¡entonces deberías celebrarlo al terminarla Mono estúpido!-

-Ehhhh...mejor dos fiestas que una...además ¡no te pongas así!, solo quería que lo pasasemos bien y asegurarme de celebrarlo con todos...

-Todos...

-Sí, todos, mañana es la misión más importante, el asedio al castillo de Osaka...es bastante peligroso...

-Lo sé...no me digas cosas que ya sé...si tan bien te lo estabas pasando dentro porque saliste aquí aún lloviendo...

-Ya te dije que quería celebrarlo con todos ¿no?, no seas estúpido Niebla, ya que estabas aqui...es natural querer visitar a un amigo ¿cierto?- Dicho esto le tendió el puño para que el áspero ninja lo chocase con su puño...pero este simplemente lo ignoró, cabizbajo y dubitativo.-

-¿Amigo?...deja de decir tonterías, ¿crees de verdad que tenemos acaso derecho a tener de eso?-

-¿Niebla?...es raro verte alterado, y por supuesto que te considero mi amigo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos durante estos años verd...-

-¡Escucha!,¡herramientas como nosotros no pueden tener amigos!, somos mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo...sí...nosotros somos asesinos, no tenemos derecho a algo como la amistad,amor o amabilidad... los niños que hay mendigando por la calle, quizá estan así porque nosotros matamos a sus padres...la madre que llora por su hijo descuartizado, el hermano que grita desesperado ante el cadáver desmembranado de su cosanguineo,los amigos y familiares de nuestras víctimas...todos ellos tenian nombre y cara, todos ellos tenían una vida...y yo no recuerdo ni tan siquiera a quien fue mi primera víctima...-

\- Ya veo..yo tampoco..la recuerdo... es cierto que se nos crió como armas, espías...para que desempeñasemos el trabajo que el resto de personas consideraría indigno...pero..yo...sigo sintiendo que tú y el resto sois mis amigos, sentido amabilidad, e incluso amor, también tristeza e ira, envidia, depresión, ambición...dicen que sentir es humano...si siento, creo..que puedo ser considerado humano...yo...definitivamente...quiero vivir como ser humano...yo...me niego a pensar que dejé de ser una persona...

-Perdiste la condición de persona al convertirte en destajador...

-Hablé con Sanada, me prometió que tras la misión de mañana nos dejaría libres de nuestro trabajo como ninjas, pasaríamos a trabajar en el gobierno, la guerra acabará, viviremos en la anhelada utopía de nuestros ancestros, nuestros descendientes no tendrán que ver este infierno...

-De verdad tienes el cerebro de un mono...¿crees que el mundo cambiará de la noche a la mañana?, Sanada-dono puede ser un buen tipo, pero hay víboras también en nuestro bando, cuando lleguen al poder serán igual de parasitos que los de ahora...y de todas maneras, por un cargo en el gobierno no olvidaré todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora...todo lo que he destruído hasta ahora...

-No te pido que lo olvides, es más, no debes olvidarlo, precisamente tú que sabes lo que es la pobreza, el peso del kunai al atravesar un cuello, precisamente por eso debes estar en el nuevo mundo que se avecina, para que enseñar y dirigir al futuro, para que no cometan los mismos errores, si sabes lo duro que es pasar hambre haz lo posible para que la gente no la pase, si sabes lo pesado que es convertirse en asesino evita que la gente lo haga, nunca podrás expiar todo lo que hiciste, ¡pero a cambio crearás un mundo mejor!, ¡yo también! ¡Y no perderé contra ti! _Niebla_ , porque aunque hiciesemos algo mal estos años, en el futuro podremos hacer el bien...del _mal_ puede surgir el _bien_ , del _bien_ puede nacer el _mal ._

-Todo eso suena muy utópico Mono, en que te basas para saber si yo soy capaz de hacer el bien...

-El otro día le distes tu ración de comida a una niña hambrienta en la calle, y no es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo así, antes de partir de Kudoyama con Sanada, vi que por las noches te escapabas a los barrios humildes, uno de los crios que había nos había interceptado pidiendole que le eneñasemos a leer...te habías montado tu propia escuela nocturna en una caseta teniendo por alumnos a varios niños pobres del barrio...podría continuar, la lista es larga...-

-Sabías todo eso...-

-Todo eso y más _Niebla_ ,se te veía feliz enseñando a esos crios, sabes a mi me encantan los animales, y las plantas, me gustaría tener una casa con un amplio jardín para traer allí a los animales que vea heridos, tratarlos y ponerlos después en libertad, o cuidar de los animales abandonados, también tener un huerto, ¿no te parece impresionante? Que de una diminuta semilla pueda crecer un enorme árbol...-

-Me imaginaba lo de los animales, traías ya de vez en cuando pajaro pequeños heridos a la base...pero no había pensado que te gustase la agricultura y jardinería...

-Prométeme una cosa _Niebla_ , después de la misión de mañana, serás libre de tu oficio de ninja, si no puedes tener amigos ahora...cuando seas libre, ¡seamos amigos, personas felices que van a por sus sueños!-Le ofreció su dedo meñique...y lo aceptó, sabía que el mundo que Hiruzen Sasuke tenía en mente era utópico, que la situación no era favorable, Oda Nobunaga había caído en la traición de Honnō-Ji y Hideyoshi vengó su muerte, sin embargo la familia Toyotomi se debilitó al dejarle el cargo de sucesor a Hideyori y ahora era Tokugawa Ieyasu el hombre con más poder en la isla...y era él el enemigo a abatir...192.900 soldados...frente a los 86.830 de Toyotomi...

pero a pesar de todo eso Kirigakure Saizō anhelaba un futuro en el que no se le conociese por ser un asesino, detestaba esa palabra, soñaba con ser una persona, una que no hubiese tenido que pasar por tiempos de guerra, en una tierra próspera...

-Si no cumples la promesa te cortaré el meñique, ahora que lo pienso sería tu primera cicatriz...-

-Al contrario que en tu caso, tienes bastantes, te pasa por temerario, debes agradecerle a tu agilidad por ser capaz de seguir de pie.-

-¡Escuchen, esta es su última misión, ha sido un enorme orgullo para mí el trabajar con todos ustedes estos años, pero no hay que enfocarse hoy más de lo que hay ante nosotros, pondremos fin a la demasiada duradera guerra, pacificaremos Japón!.

Por última vez...¡os pido que seais mi fuerza!.-

-¡Sí!-

Eran las palabras de Sanada, el _"Demonio carmesí de la guerra"_ ,a sus compañeros, _"Los Diez Valientes de Sanada"._

Tras esto los gritos, polvóra, sangre...ese fue el cuadro predominante en el _Sitio de Osaka._

Sanada cayó...

No pudó frente los 6000 arcabuceros que le apuntaban...

Hideyori Toyotomi cayó...por medio del seppuku.

El hijo de este de 8 años capturado y decapitado.

Poco a poco los ninjas que acompañaron al bravío samurai fueron cayendo también...

Hiruzen Sasuke poco podía hacer, tendido en el suelo, desangrandose, con el abdomen abierto...

-Sasuke...espera...ese no puede ser ese _Mono_ ...- Saizō visualizó a su amigo en la distancia, era el único que permanecía intacto, había ido a pelear a otro frente...antes de ver como había acabado Sasuke vió el resto de frentes... Miyoshi Seikai, Miyoshi Isa,Anayama Kosuke,Unno Rokuro,Kakei Juzo, Nezu Jinpachi, Mochizuki Rokuro y Yuri Kamanosuke, les vió a todos derrotados, incluso a su vivaz jefe Sanada-dono, pero no se esperaba ver a quien rivalizaba en habilidad con él en ese estado...

-¡Estúpido mono que haces ahí tirado!- mientras corría hacía su compañero se desvalanceo un poco, una bala había perforado su tibia, el ninja presa del susto no se había percatado de que alguien le apuntaba, pero aquel soldado tenía clavado un pequeño shuriken en su frente segundos después...

Ignorando su propia herida y centrándose totalmente en las de su camarada ,Saizō se arrodilló ante él, observando a disgusto como le salían las vísceras...

-Oye... _Niebla_...eres tú ¿verdad?...no me queda mucho tiempo...pero aún puedes moverte...huye..

-Callate estúpido mono, no me hagas cortarte el dedo meñique, además no te quedes ahí parado, tienes que trabajar, ahorrar para conseguir una casa con un enorme patio, hacer tu huerto, atender animales, hasta podrías tener una familia...

-Eres cruel...en..verdad...eres muy cruel... _Niebla..._ recordándome todas las cosas que quiero hacer y no poré realizar nunca...yo...quiero...vivir...yo en verdad quiero...-

-Sí _Mono_ , tu amigo es cruel, ¡muy cruel!- Esta vez fue él quien le tendió el puño para que se lo chocasen, no hubo respuesta, lo retiró y se lo volvió a ofrecer...seguía sin haber respuesta, pero el hasta entonces frio ninja no dejo su empeño, le siguó acercando el puño...hasta que cayó tembloroso por su propio peso, al igual que las lagrimas que fluían por su rostro...

Y entonces lo sintió...el tacto metálico del arcabucero sobre su nuca..

-Tch...esta comenzando a llover... ¿algunas últimas palabras?-

-Dispara...-Lo dijo con la voz serena, y una sonrisa amarga en la cara, no sin antes atar disimuladamente unas cadenas alrededor del cuello de su vérdugo, al caer su muerto cuerpo las cadenas tiraron del cuello del soldado...

Lo detestaba...pero era un asesino después de todo...

Oscuridad...ya no se oía la lluvía, pero de pronto parecío vislumbrar algo, algo que flotaba...¿alguien? que flotaba, volaba hacía la dirección en la que se encontraba...

\- ¿Dónde estoy?...

-Estas en el Grial...vas a ser invocado en breves-

-Grial...¿qué...?- de repente se percató de quién le hablaba, era una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa de pelo más blanco que la nieve y ojos rojizos...estaba por ese entonces bastante proxima a él, hasta el punto que depositó sus dos finas manos en la cara del ninja, sosteniendole la cabeza, si es que en realidad tenía cabeza por aquel entonces, la situación le resultaba muy extraña, con esa mujer flotante, el mismo parecía flotar...y el resto permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad...

-Tranquilo joven guerrero, pronto lo entenderás todo,has sido llamado por tener un profundo deseo y el Grial puede concedertelo-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó todavía algo aturdido.

-Yo soy el Grial, aunque en el pasado se me conoció por otro nombre-

-¿Cuál?-

-Eso ya no importa...-fue la contestación de Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, o lo que quedó de ella...

La breve conversación dió paso a un enorme conglomerado de información, toda la historia de la humanidad entrando en su cabeza a una gran velocidad, una sensación de mareo y cefalea se adueño de él, pero por otra parte tras esto permaneció tranquilo, pues ya lo comprendía todo, lo que era Servant, lo que era Master, las leyes del ritual y porque el Gruial le eligió...

-Ahora, serás invocado, tú clase es...-

-Servant Assassin, Kirigakure Saizō,nuestro contrato ha sido terminado Master.-frente a él estaba una delgada figura, con un uniforme marrón y un libro bajo el brazo además de sonriente faz .

-Yo soy Saito Kyūketsuki, encantado...así que te llamas Kirigakure Saizō, niebla oculta...niebla, jajajajajaja, ¿que clase de nombre es ese ?, bueno no importa, mucho gusto _Niebla_ \- Tras decir esas palabras comenzó a llover sobre Fuyuki, en esos instantes estaban en la azotea del instituto Homurahara. Saito le había tendido el puño, esperando que su Servant se lo chocase...Saizō para cuando se dió cuenta ya tenía su puño junto al de su Master...

-¿Quién eres realmente?...

-Quien sabe...-De pronto una sonrisa...pero no como la de antes...una sonrisa sincera...

De pronto Saizō recordó porqué le gustaba la lluvia..no era por ocultar sus lagrimas, tampoco por que se sintiese más puro, como el torrencial pudiese limpiar su larga lista escrita en sangre...

La lluvia conectaba el cielo y la tierra, pensaba que sus plegarias ascenderían usando las gotas como una escalera..y parecía que por fin habían sido escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta...


	15. FateExtintion La Orden de Fuyuki:Lancer

**Fate/Extintion**

La Orden de Fuyuki: Nicolae y Lancer.

Era un día soleado en Atenas, la tibia luz madrugadora penetraba finamente por las vitrinas de cristal del museo.

Nicolae trabajaba allí, era un prometedor arqueólogo que se dedicó a su pasión desde temprana edad, ahora que era un hombre de 40 años seguía manteniendo su amor por lo que mucha gente consideraría simples piedras, restos de civilizaciones suficientemente imperfectas como para persistir en la actualidad.

Aquellos comentarios no le herían, más bien le apenaban, quienes las nombraban eran pobres ignorantes que no se daban cuenta de algo bastante simple.

Dichas civilizaciones nunca murieron ni lo harán, pues sus restos aún perduran, no en sus piedras, ni en sus pinturas, edificios o escritos, si no mismamente en nosostros mismos.

Somos el lejano legado de aquellos que vivieron hace siglos...milenios antes...

La arqueología suponía para él la ciencia que le permitía descifrar el apasionante puzle que se había fragmentado por el paso del tiempo, le hacía ver como eran aquellas gentes, que crearon el concepto de sociedad desde cero.

Nicolae sabía sobre el Santo Grial, tanto del famosos cáliz de la cultura judeo-cristiana como del artefacto creado por los Matokiri-Toshaka-Einzberg, pues era mago, perteneciente a una familia de 7 generaciones.

Sabía que quién ganase el calíz vería su sueño hecho realidad...o eso decían, pero el sin pelear ya lo había conseguido, tenía los sellos de comando en el hombro derecho, y eso significaba una cosa, podría conocer a alguien de su anhelado pasado, de la historia apasionante de la clásica Hélade que tanto adoraba.

Su familia ya había participado de forma indirecta en estas guerras, otorgando catalizadores a otras familias por ostentosas recompensas con las que financiar su siguiente expedición a sus acostumbradas "cazas del tesoro", la piel de la serpiente más antigua del mundo, la funda de la espada más famosa de la historia,y el favorito de Nicolae, un simple trozo de tela roja, la capa del mayor consquistador de la antigüedad, la capa de Alejandro Magno, todos estos objetos y más, cada uno de ellos pasaron por las manos de los Litopoulos, su vida de cazatesoros y arqueologos poco convencionales les alejaron de _La Torre del Reloj_ ,usaban la magia para sus trabajos, pero siempre como herramienta no como objeto de estudio, esta ideología chocaba demasiado con la Asociación.

Para la desgracia de Nicolae la capa roja de su admirado Rey no se encontraba en su posesión y tenía prisa por invocar a su espiritú heróico, pero aún si no conseguía invocar al creador de la dinastía Helénica podría invocar a acualquier magnífico guerrero griego con la cantidad de catalizadores que había en el museo.

La máscara dorada de Agamenon,la flecha con la que Paris acabo con Aquiles,el hilo de Ariadna, la piel de león de Hipómenes,la sandalia de Jasón...

Llegada la noche, tras cerrar el museo Nicolae permaneció dentro de este, en el almacén, lleno de reliquias, sin catalizador determinado, cualquiera de los héroes que podrían salir serían dignos aliados, ¿algún Argonauta quizás?, tal vez un filosofo,algún rey destacado, Leonidas con sus 300 hombres, Menelao y sus compañeros Aqueos...conocer en persona a cualquiera de ellos...solo se podría definir bajo la palabra de _sueño_.

Las vitrinas reflejaban en su cristal la tenue luz azul que desprendía el circulo mágico, el recital ya había finalizado y Nicolae hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, fue entonces cuando le vió...

A pesar de que Nicolae era un hombre robusto de 1,80m se sintió pequeño ante su Servant...cuanto medía...dos metros...pero no era aún así nada en comparación con su lanza de 7 m...aquella lanza le denotaba, al igual que su estrella Árgeada que portaba en el torso, tenía una barba roja, también el pelo algo largo del mismo color y tez algo oscura, su vestimenta era una armadura marrón en el torso con detalles blancos y una capa azul...además de un escudo circular con la estrella distintiba de su dinastía...

En una época en la que solo dos pueblos se rifaban el poder,un pequeño lugar que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido se alzó con el trono..

No era la fuerte y militarizada Esparta...

No era tampoco la culta y refinada Atenas...

Una tierra inóspita entre las montañas, algo pobre, aprovechó las crisis de los grandes para ascender.

Lanzas enormes de 6 m de media, llamadas _Sarissa_ , portadas por la armada del futuro Rey, _pezhetairoi,_ la falange Macedonia, la creación del legendario Rey Filipo II, padre del mítico Alejandro Magno...

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nicolae junto con una mirada increíblemente alegre, su Servant simplemete le devolvió la sonrisa...

\- ¡SERVANT LANCER, EL GRAN FILIPO II!, dime, eres mi Master ¿verdad?, indicame cual es el foco de la batalla, mis soldados están preparados,llevamos mucho tiempo sin luchar y andamos impacientes ¿sabes? -todo ello gesticulizado al máximo, dicho en voz alta y con el semblante lleno de confianza.

Todavía impactado por la invocaión Nicolae carraspeó un poco, decidió presentarse de una vez, con tono firme, aunque denotaba la admiración que sentía por él Servant que se encontraba frente a él.

-Sí, yo soy tu Master, me llamo Nicolae Litopoulos, te informaré de todo, pero con una condición.-

La propuesta de Nicolae sorprendio levemente a su Servant, pero tampoco se molestó.

-¿Condición?-

-Tendrás que comentarme sobre tu época, sus gentes, todo lo que te pregunte, yo te mostraré el siglo XXI, mientras me hablarás sobre tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Ya veo...me vale tu proposición, pero si quieres charlar deberás de traerme una cosa...-

-¿El qué?-

-Vino, el mejor que tengas,si tenemos que hablar que sea en un banquete, con propiedad Master-Tras esto esbozó una sonrisa y se puso a dar golpes en la espalda de Nicolae.

Filipo II tenía fama de adorar los banquetes y las fiestas, parece que la historia no iba desencaminada en ese sentido pensó Nicolae.

Tras llegar a la vivienda de Nicolae este cumplió su parte del trato, preparó un banquete de comida exquisita, acompañada del mejor vino del que disponía.

Lancer le contestó a todas las preguntas que le realizaba Nicolae sobre su época, ¿cómo se veían las tierras por aquel entonces?, ¿cómo era el ambiente?, ¿eran precisas las interpretaciones que los arqueologos e historiadores habían hecho de la edad Antigua?.

Tras esto era lógico pensar que Nicolae también debía aclarar las dudas de su Servant, si bien no estaba del todo desinformado, el Grial dotaba al Servant de ciertos sucesos acaecidos en la Historia, así como las leyes de la Guerra, es decir el sistema de Master-Servant, los tres sellos de comando y que para pedir su deseo al trofeo deberían de perecer el resto de Servants de la contienda.

Sin embargo, en este caso no hay 7 servants, hay 14, y el Cáliz parece presentar ciertas diferencias con el del resto de Guerras.

-El anterior Santo Grial fue destruido, tanto el Grial Mayor como el Menor...por ende, no es el mismo cáliz que el del resto de guerras, es un nuevo experimento de la Asociación.-

 _El Santo Gruial se creó de manera que tras sacrificar el maná de los Servants se pudiese llegar al Origen,era este un Grial empeorado, necesitado del maná de 14 Servants para abrir el portal o...¿ mejorado? Capáz de soportar 7 servants extra diseñado para reconocer antes a 7 herejes con potencial mágico elevado y situarlos estrategicamente en una misma zona como es Fuyuki..._

Las dudas que presentaba en la cabeza Nicolae eran estas, la verdadera naturaleza del Grial era algo que a muchos se les escapaba, incluso a familias importantes de Magos, creyendo en la supuesta capacidad de generar cualquier deseo.

Quienes creen en esto firmemente son los Servants, estos pelean para lograr dicho objetivo y no se rebajarían a simples herramientas de saber que trabajan en vano.

Por esto mismo Nicolae se reservó para sí el objetivo final que era destruír el Grial,por mucho que le molestase mentir a alguien a quien admiraba tanto.

-Dime Lancer, ¿cuál es tu deseo?-

-Hum...la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en vida, pero tengo claro mi deseo, me gustaría que mi hijo Alexander acabase con el trabajo que se propuso, murió de regreso a casa, desearía que volviese sano y salvo a Grecia, ¿no es natural para un padre desearle lo mejor a su hijo?.-Dicho esto esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras la mirada tras las gafas rectangulares de Nicolae se ensombreció.

A fin de cuentas...ese deseo nunca se llevaría acabo.

-Lancer, de momento Saber,Archer,Caster, Assassin y Rider han sido invocados, junto con los otros 7 Servants a derrotar, a nuestro equipo le falta invocar a Berseker y que partamos todos a Fuyuki, Saber, Assassin, Archer y Rider están ya allí, Caster partirá en dos días según lo comunicado.

-Ya veo...bien...¡PARTAMOS PUES!-de nuevo la enorme sonrisa de Lancer hizó presencia.

Nicolae y Lancer partieron a Fuyuki al día siguiente, estando el servant en su forma espiritual para no llamar la atención.

-Así que usted es Nicolae Litopoulos, ya hemos hablado antes, es un placer conocerle en persona-acto seguido quien le hablaba le tendió cordialmente la mano, Nicolae la aceptó.

-El placer es mio, señor E...

-¿Señor?, jajaja, soy diez años más joven que usted, no me llame señor..

Nicolae se retractó, no le llamaría más señor, pero lo cierto es que él era lo más cercano a líder en la Orden de Fuyuki, y también de los más poderosos Masters, además su servant era perteneciente a la clase más fuerte de los siete...Saber,el caballero de la espada...

Por otro lado se le hacía extraño que no formase parte de _La Torre del Reloj,_ siendo miembro de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, de ser muy vérsatil con sus habilidades mágicas...además era una de las escasas personas capaces de usar una de las aclamadas "magias".

Sin embargo desde siempre se dedicó a viajar de aqui a allá solventando conflictos, siendo víctima de heredar un sueño útopico, aún siendo todavía joven ya mostraba una mirada cansada reflejada en sus ojos turquesas.

Imitaba parte de los ropajes rojizos de la figura que le había salvado de pequeño, también parte de su peinado,siendo una mezcla del peinado de su héroe con el de su abuelo con quien compartía parte del semblante además del color de sus ojos, aunque el color del pelo era el de su padre...

Nicolae Litopoulos comenzó su relación con él por medio de mensajes harán unos 10 años, gracias a artilugios mágicos, siendo un cliente más del cazatesoros,aunque un tanto especial...no quería poseer los artilugios y tesoros, solo imagenes de los mismos y tener contacto con estos, después se los devolvía, una vez su utilidad para él había finalizado.

Pero además de eso empezaron a hacerse amigos y conforme avanzaba el tiempo descubrieron acerca del plan de la Asociación sobre un nuevo Grial, tras esto decidieron intervenir...

Pero a ambos les pilló por sorpresa el ser elegidos, tras haber sido seleccionados siete Masters afiliados a _La Torre del Reloj_ , y no solo ellos, más personas alrededor del mundo fueron llamadas como Master, esto hizó que sintiesen la necesidad de agruparse y organizarse,la verdadera naturaleza de La Guerra del Grial sería expuesta a los Masters, con tal de que deseasen destruirlo y por tanto poner fin al plan de la Asociación.

Ya se habían acomodado en el escondido recinto que funcionaría como base de la organización, a las afueras de Fuyuki

-Así que Lancer ¿eh?, solo nos falta Berseker, y Caster llegará pronto...por cierto Nicolae, nos debemos protejer entre todos, pero habrá que hacer especial hincapíe en quienes van con Caster...

-¿Por? Y ¿Quiénes?.

-Son dos niñas, bastante pequeñas y algo enfermizas, por eso lo digo...además las pobres se quedaron húerfanas hace poco...

-Ya veo...

-Por cierto Nicolae, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-¿El clavo?, sí.-

-Perfecto, porque en mi último viaje encontré a alguien que podría ser el Master de Bereker-

-¿Ya posee los sellos de comando?, y ¿cómo es?, ¿esta ya en Fuyuki?-

-A la primera pregunta, no, aún no los tiene, pero no hay problema, posee conexión con el Grial así que puedo hacer que le seleccionen Master, es bastante joven y sí, esta ya en Fuyuki bajo mi protección-

-¡Espera!, vas a dejar que un crío sea el Master del legendario guardian de Creta...

-No hay de que preocuparse, tranquilo Nicolae, para algo tenemos a Orfeo de nuestro lado ¿verdad?, en cuanto Caster llegué a Fuyuki invocaremos a Berseker...

-Por cierto lo de conexión con el Gruial...ese crío...

-No es un crío, ni cría...es una "persona" partícular...

-¿Persona?...es un homúnculo ¿verdad?.

-Bingo...-

-El viejo Acht se va a enfadar contigo-

-El viejo Acht me odia antes de mi existencia, se la tiene jurada a la familia de mi padre...

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo conoceré al resto de la Orden?-

-Estarán por llegar, sabes, la Master de Archer que nos enviastes tiene mucho potencial...

-La familia Waimea tiene tantas generaciones a sus espaldas como las familias más elitistas de La Asociación, no me extraña que sea un tanque de maná...-

-Más que "tanque" la definiría como "campo de minas" jajajajaja, ahora mismo está entrenando con el Master de Rider, apuesto a que recuerdas a Bazett Fraga McRemitz ¿verdad Nicolae?-

-Fra-Fraga McRemitz-Su expresión se torno en una mueca graciosa que causo la breve risa de su acompañante- Como para olvidarla...casi me mata hace 20 años cuando buscaba reliquias en Irlanda...decía que la estaba robando y que pagaría por ello...que los tesoros irlandeses eran propiedad de su familia...-

-Bueno pues el Master de Rider es su nieto y discípulo de tu cuasi-verduga, espero que os lleveís bien jajajaja, yo que tú no le contaría eso de que intentastes cazar sus tesoros Nicolae-

-Que gracioso...

-Y por último está el Master de Assassin...-su rostro se torno sombrío, hasta el punto de sorprender al arqueologo..-

-Estuve buscando información sobre ese tal Saito pero apenas encotré nada, es un mago de primera generación, su nivel de maná es bastante normal, tirando a mediocre...aunque a día de hoy no se en que consiste su magia...pero lo que más me preocupa es el tipo de servant que invocó sin catalizadores...

-Assassin...

-Lo sabes bien, en ausencia de catalizadores el Grial proporciona al Master un Servant similar al mismo...y ese chico invocó a uno de los mayores asesinos mercenarios de la historia de Japón...además no me gusta ese tipo, y menos ese libro que siempre lleva consigo...

-¿Libro?, ¿qué libro?.

-No se exactamente que libro es...pero se pasa el tiempo leyendolo...y lo curiso es que lo que viene en ese libro ocurré...

-Quizá es un clarividente...no se necesita mucha maná para ello-

-Pero hay muchos clarividentes y varios de ellos con muchas generaciones a sus espaldas, debe de haber algo más por lo que _La Torre del Reloj_ se interesó en él...si no ¿por qué sería seleccionado en la Guerra del Grial?...

-Anda mirá quienes llegan-Nicolae se levantó alzando la mano en señal de saludo a quienes volvían del entrenamiento...

-¡ALOOOOOOOHAAAA! , ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Nicolae-

-Para regresar de un entrenamiento estás muy enérgica jajaja-

-Tiempo sin vernos -

-Cierto,¿qué tal todo Archer?-

-Bastante bien...el entrenamiento está sirviendo de mucho.

-Así que usted es Nicolae Litopoulos, encantado, yo soy Saito Kyūketsuki, y este es mi Servant Assassin-El servant simplemente se inclinó cortesmente, Nicolae hizó lo propio a cambio.-

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Cú?-

-Se encuentra más atrás en el camino, Master, se había quedado sin aliento tras el entrenamiento y ahora Rider se está haciendo cargo de él- era Saber, quien portaba una virtuosa armadura plateada oscura con un enorme mandoble escocés a su espalda, había acompañado al grupo de entrenamiento para informar de cualquier percance a su Master por medio de la telepatía y acababa de llegar.

-Saber este es Nicolae Litopoulos, Master de Lancer.

-Así que vos sois el camarada de mi Master del que tanto oí hablar, será un honor para mí como caballero pelear junto a vos por la libertad y la justicia...

-El placer es mio Saber -

A la lejanía por fin visualizaron a Cú...quien estaba siendo cargado por Babieca de una forma bastante..."particular"...el caballo le sujetaba por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba, siendo arrastrado por el suelo...-

-Es bastante triste...en más de un sentido-Comentó Archer

-Parece que esté cargando un saco de patatas o un fiambre-dijó Assassin...

-¡Vamos Cú que no ha sido para tanto jajaja!-decía la siempre despreocupada Pele...

-¡¿Qué no ha sido para tanto?! Ahahhaha, me quedo sin aire...ahaha, esta...mujer está loca...ah ah ah...-

-Rider que es esa forma de llevar a tu Master...es vergonzante...

-No es culpa mia Saber, mi Maestro se negaba en subir al caballo, decía que estaba demasiado alto...

 _Tiene que ser broma...este chaval con vertigo es el nieto de Bazett..._ (pensó para sus adentros Nicolae).

-Pero la verdad es que era sorprendente, ese pedazo de ataque...¿Fragarach se llamaba?-comentó Archer.

-Cierto, tenía la potencia de un Noble Phantasm-comentó Saber-

-La verdad es que por otra parte hay que tener mucho fondo físico para haber aguantado ese entrenamiento-Admitió Assassin.

-No es de extrañar...al fin y al cabo se trata del tipo que cerrará la boca de _La Torre del Reloj_ con su magia rúnica ¿verdad?-Mientras tanto Saito le ofrecía la mano al agotado Cú.

-Saito...tú...acabas de parecer una persona normal y no un alien como siempre, no se si alegrarme o huir pensando que eres un impostor...

-¿Eh? ¿EEEEEHHH?-

-Más que un alien tiene el cerebro alocado de un mono...aish...-

-Eres cruel _Niebla~-_

 _-_ Ahora que estamos reunidos es hora de que presentes a todos tu Servant Nicolae-

-Entendido, la verdad es que se muere de ganas por materializarse...muestrate Lancer...-

-¡EL GRAN FILIPO II HA LLEGAAADOOO!-

-Así que el rey de Macedonia ¿eh?-Dijo Saito-

-Wooow,¡es enorme!-Comentó Pele.

-AHORA QUE ESTAMOS EN FUYUKI ¡VAYAMOS A CONOCER EL TERRITORIO DONDE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO LA BATALLA!, además me gustaría visitar las bibliotecas de estos días y ver cuanto ha cambiado el mundo...

-Lancer, no puedes ir por ahí como si nada, hay otros 7 servants y Masters que pueden reconocerte como servant...y de todas maneras llamas la atención-

-Pero Master, ¡QUIERO CONOCER MUNDO!, se que lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

-Lo entiendo, pero es imprudente, alguien como usted debe entenderlo...

-La verdad es que siendo tan alto y con esas vestimentas sí que llama la atención, pero el vestuario tiene solución...respecto a que otros servants pueden sentirte es un verdadero problema que tenemos todos salvo la clase Assassin...-

-Cierto Archer, él desde que estamos en Fuyuki solo sale para estas reuniones o a lugares poco frecuentados...-

-Lo mismo va para Saber...-

-Rider es prácticamente un hikikomori si no fuese por estas reuniones...vive encerrado en casa...-

-Ya veo...¡Assassin!-

-Sí Master-El servant se disipó, introduciéndose en la sombra de Lancer...

Y de repente todos lo notaron.

Nadie podía notar la presencia de Lancer como servant, ni su propio Master podía ver sus estadísticas...

-Mi Assassin puede transferir su habilidad de sigilo sí se encuentra en su sombra, útil ¿verdad?, ya puedes ir a donde quieres sin ser detectado..

-Espera un momento, ¡Saito!, una de las máximas es comuncar las habilidades con las que contamos y tú mientras tanto andas ocultando información...

-Ya veo así que tus intentos de obtener datos sobre mi han sido en vano...cuanto lo siento ...

-Tú...-

-Calmesé Master.

-Haz caso a tu servant, de nada sirve irritarse

-¡Ya lo sé!, mejor preocupate por tu Servant que se está largando por ahí...

-¿Eh?, Lancer...¡Lancer espera!

-Archer ¿que opinas de todo esto?-

-Sí te soy sincero Pelé...la verdad es que creo que nos conviene desconfiar de ambos, el primero siempre esconde su verdadero rostro y lo que piensa...el segundo está completamente cegado por palabras vacías idealistas...

-Pero de elegir..¿a quién elegirías?

-Esa pregunta contestala tú, contigo hice el contrato, no tengo que seguir a nadie más, así que reflexiona sobre ello...

Abriendo la puerta de un almacén se encontraba el hombre de ojos turquesas, se encontraba en una enorme vivienda de estilo oriental.

En el suelo del viejo recinto se veían tenúes marcas de lo que en su día fue un círculo de invocación...

-Dime Saber...un mundo justo y libre...¿es posible verdad?..-

-Fue el sueño de mi vida, Master, y todavía creo en él-

-Ya veo...me alegra escuchar eso Saber, oirlo de otra persona me hace pensar que no estoy loco...

-Pero, si me lo permite,Master, le aconsejaría serenarse un poco...-

-Lo dices por ese crío...has visto como me mira ¿verdad?, se ríe, se ríe en mi cara, ¡en mi mismísima cara!, ese niñato no sabe por todo lo que he tenido que pasar ni sacrificar para lograr todo lo que he logrado, con un solo fin y es un mundo de felicidad, justicia y libertad, ¿y soy yo quién tiene que serenarse?

-No sabemos nada de él, no ha tratado de entenderle, por medio del entendimiento entre pueblos se llegará nuestro sueño,el problema comienza con las palabras vanas y las acciones por la espalda Master...

-Sí tengo que actuar por la espalda para salvar el mundo lo haré Saber, yo ¡SOY EL HÉROE del mundo!, estoy destinado a ello, no quedaré a medias como mi padre o m abuelo...-

-Master, vos debería calmarse en verdad...-

-Saber, eres mi Servant, haz tu trabajo, ayudarás a que tu sueño se cumpla después de todo ¿no?, lo ves, todos felices...ahora...¡Zero ven!

-Me...lla...llamaba-

-Sí...ven, sitúate justo en el centro de ese círculo..y sostén esto, es un catalizador- El clavo bastante grande, lo suficiente como para ocupar las dos manos del homúnculo fue sostenido por este...

-¿Así?-

-Sí, así, muy bien Zeronichi, lo estas haciendo muy bien...

-Parece que le duele Master...

-No..puede aguantarlo...¿te duele?

-Un poc...-tras ver la severa mirada de quién fue su salvador se retracto- no...duele nada..

-¿Lo ves Saber?-

-Sí...lo veo claramente...

-El proceso durará un rato, estoy conectando el catalizador con tu circuito mágico Zero...tras esto obtendrás sellos de comando y mañana que llegan Caster y sus Master conocerás a tu servant-

-¿Servant?, ¿cuál servant es?.

-Berseker, como el servant de Illya, has oído hablar de ella del viejo Acht, seguro...

-Escuché que era una inútil como su padre...que fue incapaz de recuperar el honor de los Einzberg...

-Ya veo...en el fondo era muy poderosa, eso me contó mi padre, y su padre también era poderoso, no hagas caso de nada de lo que te dijese ese viejo...¿has entendido?

-Sí...

Tiempo después el torso del homúnculo mostro los enormes sellos de comando...

Los siete Master de la Orden de Fuyuki habían sido elegidos...


	16. FateExtintion La Orden de Fuyuki:Saber

**Fate/Extintion**

La Orden de Fuyuki:Tokiomi y Saber.

« _Cuando era pequeño mi padre me contó que el sueño de su vida había sido ser un aliado de la justicia,pero se había rendido tras encontrarme...Yo copie su idea, su sueño, me convertiría en un héroe justiciero, siempre tuve eso en mente, sin retractarme, aún sin ser un sueño originalmente mío..._

 _Pensando siempre que era lo correcto._

 _Quizas no era algo a lo que aferrarse tan seguro._

 _Pero Tokiomi, la verdad es que no puedo decir que me arrepienta de ello, he ayudado a muchas personas, me quedo con ello...pero si fuese por mí..._

 _Tú no seguirías ese camino.»_

Habían pasado 60 años desde aquel incidente, la 5ª Guerra del Santo Grial, y aunque no la vivió la tuvo siempre muy presente...

Tokiomi Emiya se crió a base de las historias de dicha guerra, sabía sobre Archer , el Servant de su madre que despertaba en ella una sensación nostalgica, también sabía sobre Arturia Pendragon, la Saber que luchó con ambos y su abuelo Kiritsugu...igual que de Gilgamesh, el enemigo de sus padres y antiguo Servant de su abuelo materno...

Sin embargo, si algo nunca afloró en el espiritú de Tokiomi fue el desprecio por tal acontecimiento...

Era una másacre que conllevo al sufrimiento a muchas personas, y aunque sus padres hiceron lo que pudieron por inculcarle ese pensamiento fue imposible.

La Guerra del Grial y sus historia con Shirou Emiya...la clásica historia del héroe que salvaba al mundo al final...

Tokiomi en el fondo lo deseaba.

Ser el protagonista.

El foco de atención.

Aquel que salvaría el mundo.

 **El héroe.**

Tal como fue Shirou Emiya, tal como fue el sueño de Kiritsugu.

Pero en un sentido totalmente distinto.

Si no existían crisis ningún heróe sería requerido, ninguna oportunidad de salvar a todos, ninguna oportunidad de brillar, **ni de cumplir su sueño.**

 _-35 años antes de la historia._

—Levantensé, de pie, saluden—Un señor de mediana edad inquiría dichas ordenes en sus pupilos.

Estos se limitaban a obedecer, eran niños de primaria, entre ellos había un niño pelirrojo de brillantes ojos turquesas.

—¡Seré un héroe justiciero!—era su respuesta cada vez que se le preguntaba por su sueño.

Era un niño de 7 años, ya se le pasará, pensaba para sus adentros su tutor.

—¡Hey!, Tokiomi, ¿vas ya para casa?, puedes ir con nosotros— Se trataba del grupo de amigos de la infancia del por aquel entonces, infante Tokiomi.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero debo rechazarla,tengo que esperar a mi hermana aquí.—Se inclinó levemente, su madre mostraba una obsesión excelsa en los modales de sus hijos, más del segundo que de la primera a vistas de que la futura cabeza de la familia Toshaka era bastante relajada, algo rebelde y en definitiva, de carácter despreocupado.

De ahí que Tokiomi siempre se expresase de forma algo distante con el resto de personas, ajenas a su familia.

El cielo se torno rojizo, similar a su cabello, cuando divisó otros ojos turquesas, igual de intensos que los suyos.

—Siento llegar un poco tarde Tokiomi— la joven de melena negra, viva imagen de su madre de pequeña, se veía exausta, aunque con una expresión burlona.

—Cuatro horas, catorce minutos, 32 segundos...—

—¿Ehhh? Lo has contado, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿no?—

—Sí, así que vayamos ya a casa.—

—¿No tienes curiosidad de porqué llegué tarde?—

—Para que voy a preguntar, de seguro fuistes atosigada con multitud de favores a los compañeros de tu clase, siendo que no rechazastes ninguna petición, todas las tardes te explotan a base de tonterías...—

—Ehe...bueno...quizás no vas tan desencaminado...¡pero si se puede ayudar se ayuda!-Tras esto esbozó una reluciente sonrisa.

Tokiomi nunca llegó a entender porque su hermana actuaba de esa manera, sin buscar reconocimiento alguno.

Y a pesar de su conducta altruista nunca pensó en heredar el sueño de su padre.

Su destino ya estaba marcado por su lugar de nacimiento.

Ella heredo el apellido Toshaka, se encargaría del futuro de la familia, de su círcuito mágico, estudiaría en Londres, viviría por y para el objetivo que su familia albergó durante toda su existencia, y no había "peros" que valiesen.

Yuuzuki Toshaka lo aceptó,sin rechistar, con soberana disciplina, pero no podía disimular el vacío y desagrado en su mirada, causados por los invisibles grilletes de su familia materna.

En cambio Tokiomi solo cargaba con el legado de su nombre, pero no poseía el apellido Toshaka, ni tampoco se vería obligado a tomar el camino de la magia hasta el punto de vivir por y para ello.

¿Quería estudiar una profesión ajena a esta?.

Podría hacerlo.

Porque a fin de cuentas él no otorgaría del circuito mágico de los Toshaka a sus descendientes.

Él era libre.

Sólo por ser el segundo hijo.

Y sin embargo este hijo ambicionaba la posición de su hermana.

Poseía el prestigio con sólo mostrar su apellido.

Su nombre formaría parte de la historia con tan solo haber nacido primero.

En la historia, sería ya,por ende, inmortal.

Ajena al olvido.

El prestigio.

La fama.

Yuuzuki Toshaka estaba más cercana a ello que él, por ser la primogenita.

Poseería más potencial y poder mágico, por tener el circuito mágico de sus antepasados.

Tendría a su disposición toda la ayuda y apoyo de su madre para hacerse más fuerte.

¿De que le servía poder elegir, si aquello a lo que soñaba dedicarse estaba lejos de su alcance por su posición?

Al contrario que su hermana, Tokiomi nunca aceptó internamente su posición de segundo.

 _-32 años antes de la historia._

La arena lo inundaba todo.

El Sol no mostraba piedad.

El desierto era el infierno en la Tierra.

A través de los granos de arena se filtraba la sangre, y sobre los huesos se depositaba el polvo.

Una guerra.

Una de muchas.

Y una extraña situación mágica en el lugar, escapes de maná afloraban visibles para aquellos sensibles a ella.

La situación atrajo a parte de _La Asociación_ , Rin Toshaka estaba presente como representante de la misma.

Por otro lado se encontraba Shirou Emiya, dando ayuda humanitaria.

Por los azares del destino, o simplemente la insistencia masiva, tanto Yuuzuki como Tokiomi se encontraban allí, por primera vez acompañaban a sus padres en este tipo de viajes, bajo la promesa de que siempre se mantendrían a la vista.

Uno de estos días Rin se dedicó a investigar el fenómeno mágico mientras Shirou se quedaba con los niños en un campamento de ayuda benéfica.

Y Tokiomi desapareció.

Los motivos de la guerra parecían atender a algo más que razones socioeconómicas, y la gente que allí habitaba parecía visiblemente afectada por los escapes de maná...

 _Sí solucionaba el problema sería el héroe_ , pensaba para sus adentros él pequeño de diez años.

Y entonces vió el escape de maná, pero sí recordaba bien no se encontraba en la localización que indicaban los magos de _La Torre del Reloj_.

No...eso no era solo maná.

Una figura.

Un ser.

Con frondoso líquido carmesí con tintes negruzcos a su vera.

Se hacía cada vez más grande, y parecía jugar con el viento, por aquel entonces la vista del muchacho perdido estaba ya nublada, o simplemente había perdido demasaida sangre...

 _Sangre_.

Emanaba como una cortina desde su vientre, había sido cortado por esa criatura que le tenía cogido por una extraña tira negra, le estaba dirigiendo al centro del huracán, de la monstruosidad.

Él gritó, gritó cuanto pudo.

¿Dónde quedó el valor de ser un héroe?.

Bana hipocresía, solo era un niño.

Un niño a punto de perecer.

Y entonces le vió.

Alguien que sin oír sus gritos le auxilió.

Un hombre alto, moreno y de pelo albino, con ropajes rojizos y dos espadas.

Parecía que ignoraba al niño, más allá de cortar la conexión entre el crio con la criatura...

Su mente se desvanecía...

 _I am the bone of my sword..._

Un cántico.

Una plegaría que esperaba ser escuchada.

O simplemente recordada.

Una voz llena de arrepentiminento hacia su pasado.

Y de repente la orquestra de espadas impactando.

Engranajes flotantes en el cielo.

El hombre vió al niño tras la batalla, le curó, no sin antes contemplar con enorme tristeza que en las manos de ese niño se encontraban perfectamente proyectadas Kanshou y Bakuya.

—En verdad el apellido Emiya está maldito...—

Y el guerrero que le salvó se desvaneció.

Cuando Rin y Shirou llegaron se quedaron estupefactos, al ver las dos espadas que sujetaba el inconsciente niño...

—Archer...¡Archer! ¿Estas ahí?—preguntó Rin...sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Tras el incidente la relación de Shirou y Rin se fue enfriando, discutieron largo y tendido sobre la incapacidad de Shirou de mantener a sus hijos a salvo cuando estaban con él, además de permitirles ir, a pesar de las negativas de Toshaka.

Con el paso del tiempo se distanciaron más y más.

Finalmente Rin acompañada de Yuuzuki como aprendiz se hospedaron definitivamente en Londres, mientras que Shirou se quedó en Fuyuki con Tokiomi que solía cabalgar desde Reino Unido a Japón, a veces acompañado de su padre.

Shirou le enseñó tras severas insitencias su magia, y como dominarla, aunque hacía un inciso en que le gustaría que no se dedicase a lo mismo que él.

La vida de héroe de Shirou Emiya al final no fue en absoluto como esperaba.

Pero al final cumplió su parte del trato con Archer, de no convertirse en él...

Y en el fondo, no se arrepentía...

 _-24 años antes de la historia-_

Un día lluvioso en Londres, lo típico, la humedad penetraba por todos sus ropajes, los de un joven de 18 años caminando por la fría noche londinense.

Y entonces se encontró con él.

Un hombre alto, barbudo y que de forma sorpresiva le llamo "Toshaka".

Ese hombre, claro está, era un magus...

—¿Perdoneme, pero no sé quién es? ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?—

—Esos ojos turquesas, eres definitivamente un Toshaka, y uno con muchísimo potencial por lo que veo.—

—Disculpe...no ha respondido mi duda..—

—Tú no me has visto,pero sí tus antepasados, tus más lejanos antepasados, y cada vez que uno de vosotros usaís magia con joyas vuestras células y maná claman mi nombre, dejame ver lo que vuestra estirpe ha avanzado en siete generaciones...—

—Qué... _trace on..._ ¿eh?.— el hombre posó su mano sobre el brazo del joven,una poderosa mano, de un poderoso ¿hombre?...Tokiomi vió sus ojos y supo que aquel señor no era del todo humano, con una sola mirada le extirpó toda su fuerza, para simplemente desear calmarse y escucharle, tal y como una extraña voz se lo decía a su conciencia.

Se encontraban en una pequeño parque, alejado de la metropolí, se aseguraron de que nadie se acercase cotillear, y entonces iniciaron la conversación.

—Tú madre ya me interesaba por su potencial, pero tú la superas, hasta el punto de que me haya presentado personalmente, y sé de cuanto eres capaz joven Toshaka—

—Siento defraudarte, pero no soy un Toshaka, no heredé su cabeza, soy Tokiomi Emiya, ciertamente mi madre y mi hermana son de esa familia, pero yo no tengo que ver, sus secretos no me fueron revelados, la única magia que sé usar es la de mi padre.—

—Como dije, sé lo que eres capáz de hacer, mi nombre es Kischur Zeldretch Schweinorg,y fuí el maestro de Nagato Toshaka...tú antepasado de hace 7 generaciones... y tú serás mi siguiente aprendiz...—

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que me cuentas esto y me quieres hacer tú aprendiz?.—

—Llanámente...porque me aburro.—Tras esto sonrió de una forma algo macabra y le ordenó con sus poderes vampíricos que aceptase su propuesta...

Tokiomi Emiya acababa de convertirse en una pieza más del tablero del anciano pero vivaz mago que allí se encontraba.

 _-22 años antes de la historia-_

—¡Llegué a casa!— Una animosa voz inundaba toda la vivienda Emiya, era verano y Yuuzuki iba a pasar allí las vacaciones.

—Bienvenida Yuuzuki, quieres que te ayude con el equipaje...—La joven no permitió que su padre continuase con su ofrecimiento, se encargó tranquilamente de sus maletas mientras ojeaba la casa, una fuerte nostalgia ahogaba su mente, pero para variar, la sonrisa no se desdibujaba de su faz.

—¿Dónde está Tokiomi?—

—En el garaje— tras contestar. Shirou cayó en la cuenta de que Rin Toshaka se encontraba fuera de la vivienda, posada en la entrada de la misma.

—Puedes pasar...—

—Ya lo sé, pero pasaré a saludar a Tokiomi y me iré a la mansión Toshaka...—

—Así que no te quedas a comer...—

—No...—

—Ya veo, procura no agotarte, se te ve cansada Toshaka...—

—No eres el más indicado para decirme eso, y tengo trabajo que hacer, idiota—

Tokiomi se encontraba descansando en el garaje, hasta que se sobresaltó tras el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse.

—Hola— un desganado saludo fue lo que para su sorpresa recibió de su hermano.

—Tú fantástica hermana recorré el mundo para verte y tú simplemente dices "hola" quedandote ahí tumbado...ya me lo veía venir...aish, la juventud de hoy en día no sabe tratar a sus mayores...—

—¿Hum?, mayores...sólo me llevas cinco años Yuuzuki...—Tokiomi se levantó, y pillandola por sorpresa abrazó a su hermana...

Ella siempre le había tratado bien.

Cuando de pequeño lloraba tras ver a sus padres partir en sus viajes siempre tenía a su hermana consolandole.

También le ayudaba en sus estudios,incluso cuando estaba ocupada con los suyos en Londres...

Le apoyó cuando le contó que quería seguir el camino de la magia.

Era la única persona que no se reía de él al decir que su sueño era _ser un héroe justiciero_ , o que no le viese con un rostro apenado por ello.

Simple y llanámente, un _«Sí es lo que quieres, ve a por ello»._

E iba a ir a por ello.

Y cada vez que lo recordaba se le ensombrecía el rostro.

Sí, iría a por ello.

Y ya era hora de eso.

Su maestro se lo había dejado claro, sí quería desarrollar su máximo potencial y alcanzar su ideal era necesario que pudiese convertirse en un Toshaka.

Adquirir el circuito de la familia Toshaka...

Y dicho rostro no pasó desapecibido por Rin, quien veía la escena alejada...y con un mal presentimiento...

Aquella misma noche, tras la cena Tokiomi encontró a su hermana viendo la Luna...

—Hoy hay una preciosa Luna llena...—

—Sí...es cierto.—respondió el hermano menor, quien se aproximaba a su hermana con paso firme pero con la respiración temblorosa y la mano tras la espalda.

—Dime...Tokiomi...¿qué estas proyectando?—La pregunta sorprendió al chico, su hermana parecía haberse dado cuenta...

—¿Siempre lo quisistes verdad?, el título de Toshaka...sabes...no es necesario para que cumplas tú sueño Tokiomi...—

—Mi...sue-ño...— _«No la hagas caso, necesitas la magia de los Toshaka si quieres usar todo mi poder, no la hagas caso, es un sacrificio necesario, no la hagas caso...HAZME CASO A MÍ»_

Le costaba hablar.

No podía pensar.

Solo aquella voz, la de su maestro, aparecía en su mente.

Su psique se fracturaba.

Igual que su cuerpo, que comenzaba a cristalizarse...

Gritos inhumanos salieron de aquel ser, quien acababa de proyectar en su mano derecha una espada enjoyada...

Yuuzuki se alejo de quien hasta entonces era su hermano, usando las explosión de una joya para esconderse.

—¡Gandr!— Unas orbes de maná negro disparados por la magus fueron hacia Tokiomi Emiya...

Sin embargo nunca se escucharon las explosiones.

Fueron cortadas, por aquella espada enjoyada...

 _«Todas las enseñanzas que le otorgué a Nagato Toshaka estan en el circuito mágico de la familia, han sido pulidas y perfeccionadas en siete generaciones, sin esa base no podrás soportar mi magia, joven aprendiz, sería como sí Nagato intentase realizarla..._

 _Imposible._

 _Impensable._

 _No hará más que destruirte..._

 _Pero sin esa magia nunca serás el más fuerte..._

 _Nunca serás el héroe en que quieres convertirte..._

 _Nunca serás capaz de frenarme si quisiese acabar con la humanidad, porque yo, joven Toshaka, soy el más poderoso de los magos»_

La mente se desvaneció,el dolor era demasiado insoportable, hasta el punto de que sus nervios no pudieron aguantarlo...

 _«Mi magia va más allá de lo que un simple cerebro humano pueda soportar a la primera...no esta preparado para ello, sin la base, sin el mapa de mis conocimientos, tú simple humano..._

 _Perecerás...»_

 **Second...magic...Kaleidoscope...**

Los ataques de Yuuzuki jamás alcanzaron a su objetivo.

Por su parte la conciencia de Tokiomi estaba totalmente nublada, al igual que su vista, ver más dimensiones que la suya a la vez le producía un profundo mareo y no terminaba de entenderlo...

Para cuando cobró conciencia de sí mismo su hermana se encontraba apuñalada por la espada enjoyada, y él ya se había hecho con el circuito de los Toshaka...

Giró levemente la cabeza, y se dió cuenta de que su padre les observaba en shock, pero a su vez parecía estar recitando algo...

 _I am the bone of my sword..._

Aquellas palabras, no eran nuevas, y de repente unos viejos recuerdos en un desierto afloraron en su mente...

Absorto en sus pensamientos, huyó.

Quién estaba destinado a ser el héroe huyó.

Dejando atrás el cadavér de su hermana.

Dejando atrás a su padre quien quedó absorto al ver que su hijo desaparecía de la nada...

Su madre se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido para cuando este ya se habría esfumado.

Volvío con su maestro, para aquel entonces ya no había presencia de los cristales en su cuerpo.

Lo había entendido,como funcionaba su magia, y pudo regresar su cuerpo al estado previo.

En tan poco tiempo, o quizás fue demasiado, ¿cuánto tardo en viajar por los portales dimensionales?

—Sabía que tenías un gran potencial, joven aprendiz, aunque siento que hayas tenido que recurrir a esto...—

—...—Se quedó mudo, para finalmente esbozar una sonrisa, una perturbada risa se le escapó, al igual que una fluida cascada bajo los ojos...

Roto.

Reparó su cuerpo pero seguía roto.

Nació roto.

Vivió roto.

Y acababa de estropear su única posibilidad de salvación, no habría nunca marcha atrás.

Maldijó el apellido Emiya por la eternidad y la infinidad de dimensiones existentes, maldijo el sueño de Kiritsugu y su propio narcisismo.

Para cuando acaboóde reirse de su propia miseria finalizó con un «He sacrificado lo más importante para mí, ahora definitivamente mi deseo será cumplido, seré el héroe del mundo».

- _1 año antes de la historia-_

El sonido de las gaitas acompañaban melódicamente el paisaje.

El hombre encapuchado observó su horizonte, unas montañas llenas de verdor.

Había recibido una vieja espada de su amigo arqueólogo, un mandoble escocés, y le pareció buena idea invocar a su servant en su tierra natal...

Igualmente, Escocia era un buen lugar para estar, cercano a Londres , podría enterarse de lo que ocurriese en _La Asociación_ facilmente.

Además recientemente había sido informado del deceso de la cabeza de la familia Fraga McRemitz en Irlanda.

Prontamente realizó el círculo de invocación, con la enorme espada al centro.

Tras recitar el encantamiento allí estaba su servant...Saber.

—Servant Saber, William Wallace, nuestro contrato ha sido pactado.—El servant era alto, con melena pelirroja entrenzada y su espada a la espalda.

Una enorme armadura plateada con la bandera escocesa al pecho y un kilt rojizo componían sus vestiduras.

Saber se sintió feliz al saber que el objetivo de su Master era la paz y libertad, ser un héroe justiciero.

Pero no tardo en darse cuenta de la sombría personalidad oculta de su Master...

Aún con todo,decidío confiar en él.

- _Tiempo actual-_

Tras 22 años se encontraba allí, en la casa donde se crío, la vivienda Emiya...

Y ahí estaba él.

Su padre.

Con un teléfono modificado para poder conectarse con aparatos mágicos de funciones similares.

Al otro lado de la línea estaba Rin, quien escuchaba absorta a Shirou gritando que su hijo estaba allí en frente suyo...

Dicho teléfono fue atravesado con una flecha...

—Has envejecido mucho padre...ya eres un septuegenario...—

—En cambio tú sigues aparentando 20 años...esta vez no vas a escapar Tokiomi...—

—Esta vivienda me viene bastante bien para mis planes, pero presumo que no esta en tus planes dejarmela...así que deberé hacerme con ella a la fuerza...además podré obtener a Avalón, dos pájaros de un tiro...—

—Puedo ser bastante mayor, pero no permitiré que hagas más daño...—

 _I am the bone of my sword._

 _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._

 _I have created over a thousand blades._

 _Unware of aware of gain._

 _With stood pain to created weapons._

 _Waiting for one´s arrival._

 _I hva no is only path._

 _My whole life was...UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS._

Engranajes en el cielo...pero un cielo claro, no como el que conocía...y una plegaría distinta.

Tokiomi vió el panorama, y para cuando le aburrió lo desarmó todo, salió por su cuenta de UBW y asentó el golpe final a su padre...

Dos miembros de mi familia...frente siete mil millones de personas...

Tras esto materializó a Saber, llamó a Nicolae y habló sobre como iban sus preparativos para ponerle fin a la nueva Guerra del Grial...


End file.
